Teen Titans' New Titan
by MizoreSnowstorm
Summary: MiniSoulReaper's Challenge. The Titans hear about Danny Phantom's heroic acts, and decide to see if he could be a possible Teen Titan. DannyXRaven
1. The Article: Danny Phantom

**I myself, MizoreSnowstorm, is taking MiniSoulReaper's challenge. I hope you will like this:)**

The Titans were having a normal day, Beast Boy was playing a video game with Cyborg, and it seemed like he was losing, Starfire was fixing some recipie from her home planet, Tamaran, Raven was reading... well trying to, but Robin was nowhere to be seen.

Just then the doors slid open, and he walked into the room with a serious look. He was holding newspapers, and only Raven noticed it. She looked up from her book.

"Do I need to know why you're holding newspapers in that type of grip?" She asked in her monotone.

That caught the attention of the others. The boys paused their game, and Starfire looked up from her cooking.

"Yeah man, what's up?" Cyborg asked.

"Look at this." Robin replied, and handed them the newspapers.

**Massive Ghost Army Invades Amity Park**

**Local Ghost Boy Saves the Town.**

_Earlier today, Amity Park was invaded by a massive ghost army. Soon later the town finds itself in what is known to us now is the 'Ghost Zone'._

_However, their local ghost superhero, Danny Phantom, fought against the army, and returned the town to back to normal. The town was very grateful for the teen ghost kid's heroic act._

The newspapers also included: '**Danny Phantom Saves Kids**' and other heroics. The others was surprised at the papers. They looked at the picture of a white haired teen with green eyes, in a white on black jumpsuit with a ghostly D and a P inside of it.

"The one with an army was a published almost a year ago, and these are only a few months." Robin stated. "I was thinking we could see if we could try and recruit him, see if he can become a possible Teen Titan."

"Come on dude, they said 'ghost', and ghosts aren't real." Cyborg argued.

"It's still worth a shot right? If he isn't a ghost then maybe he's another meta-human." He countered.

"Soo... does this mean we're going on a road trip?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, we are BB." Robin replied.

Beast Boy started jumping in the air, Starfire started squealing, and Raven was just looking at the pictures from the articles. She could see that there was more to Danny Phantom then what meets the eye. The team started packing for the trip to Amity. They all packed what they thought they would need in a suitcase, and handed them to Cyborg. He struggled to put them in the back of the T-Car, but eventually got them in, and they started driving out of Jump City.

**I know it's short, but I'll make it longer okay?:)**


	2. Titans Witness The Ultimate Enemy

**I was doing some thinking, and I decided to make a few changes to MiniSoulReaper's Challenge. This will be different then what he/she already had in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans**

Beast Boy was taking pictures of the team, and the landscape they passed by. After hours of annoyingly constant 'Are we there yet?' questions by him, they came upon the outskirts of Amity Park.

"We're going to need a place to stay." Robin said.

"There's a family of _'ghost'_ hunters named the Fentons." Cyborg said. "Maybe we could stay with them?"

"Then let's find them." Robin responded.

As they drove they notcied a ruined Nasty Burger, and a group of people standing in front of it. They parked to watch to see what would happen next. They then saw two teenagers running toward the place.

"You have to get out of here!" A Goth girl yelled.

"The Nasty Burger is gunna blow, and we're 3ft from it!" The boy yelled.

The Titans got out of the T-Car and watched as a girl in a metal suit appeared.

"I'll tell you what's going on." The girl said. "Or better yet. Show you."

The girl then blasted a kid with raven black hair, ice blue eyes, wearing a white T-shirt with a red oval, blue jeans, and red and white shoes. The blast started to crack his skin, and eventually ripped the skin. The Titans watched in horror, and for some reason couldn't move their bodies to fight.

A ghost with white flaming hair, a black and white outfit with a white cape, black gloves, white belt and boots, and a ghostly D with a P inside. The ghost fell to the ground, and the people all had shocked faces.

"That's not Danny." The girl announced.

_'What's going on here?'_ The Titans all had on their mind. The two adults then grabbed guns and pointed them to the ghost. The Titans heard them ask where their son was, but the ghost only laughed.

"I am your boy." The ghost said, and flew into the air. "What kind of parents are you anyway? The worlds' leading ghost experts, and you can't figure out that your son was half ghost."

The Titans eyes widen at the sight, and what they were hearing. They all was beginning to think this was a nightmare in the making.

"Hello, Danny _Fenton,_ Danny _Phantom_? Ever notice the simularity? Jazz did." The ghost said.

The guy in the huge orange jumpsuit pointed his gun at the ghost. "Don't move."

"Acutally, no one's going anywhere. Not until it's time for you to get blown everywhere." The ghost said, and shot green goo that held the people surrounding the Nasty Burger to the Nasty Sause container.

The Titans for some reason couldn't move, and they didn't know why they couldn't. A young looking ghost in a blue robe appeared out of nowhere next to the Titans, and they readied themselves.

"I mean no harm, but don't get involved in this fight. This is Daniel's fight." The ghost said.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

"I, am Clockwork, Master of Time." The ghost said. "And that is Daniel's fight like I said, and you are not part of it." He disappeared.

The Titans returned their veiw to the ghost, who started to laugh, but was cut off by another voice. "Hey old man!" The voice yelled.

The Titans watched as Danny Phantom came out of the clouds. "Ready for a blast from your past?"

Danny punched the ghost a ways away, and flew up to the people tied up. Raven somehow was able to hear what he said to them.

"Don't worry. I won't turn into that. _Ever_. I promise." Danny said. "I'm guessing this sort of explains periodic absences huh?"

Danny was soon tied up, and dragged toward the ghost. "What are you going to do? Waste me? What happens to you then?"

"You don't get it do ya? I'm still _here_! _I _still exist! That means you still turn into me." The ghost said, and punched Danny. "I don't have to waste you. I just have to run out the clock until your entire life... falls apart."

The ghost lunged for Danny, who sunk into the ground, and reappeared behind the ghost.

"Maybe if you remembered more about your family. You'd remember the Specter Deflecter." Danny said, and pulled out a belt that was glowing green.

Danny put the belt on the ghost, and the ghost yelled in pain. "Or the Ghost Guantlets." Danny said, and punched him into a oil tank.

The thing exploded, Danny started to walk away, but was thrown to the ground by the ghost.

"Your time is up Danny. It's been up for ten years." The ghost said as three more appeared.

They all started punching him and blasting him constantly, and Danny fell to the ground. "What makes you think you can change my past?" The ghost questioned.

"Because I promised my family." Danny replied.

The ghost started to laugh. "You are such a child. You _promised_?"

"Yes! I PROMISED!" With that one last word, a horrible sound came out of Danny's mouth.

The sound made shock waves that sent the ghost flying toward the ground. The Titans covered their ears, but they could still hear the awful sound coming from Danny.

"That power. It's not possible. I don't get that power until ten years from now." The ghost said weakly.

Danny landed in front of the ghost, who was on the ground. Danny held his stomach in pain, but still managed to stand.

"I guess... The future... Isn't set in stone as you think it is." Danny said, and released the same horrible noise.

The Titans had to cover their ears up once more. Because it was so loud, they didn't see Danny reverted back to his human form. Danny somehow transformed back, and pulled out a thermos, and sucked the ghost in. Danny then started running to the Nasty Burger, but he fell to the ground.

"NOO!" He yelled, and the Nasty Burger blew up.

**Read the next chapter before reviewing:)**


	3. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Raven encased a sheild around them so they wouldn't be caught in it. After the explosion subsided, Raven lowered her sheild, and the Titans saw Danny on the ground. Danny stood up, and looked at the sight in horror. Police, and News casters came running up to Danny.

"Phantom! You murderer!" One yelled.

"How come you didn't save them!" Another yelled.

The Titans thought it was best to make an appearance before the locals got out of hand, and did something reckless.

"Don't blame him for the accident." Robin said as they walked up.

The police and new repoters gasped. "The Teen Titans!" They yelled suprised.

"Phantom isn't to blame for the explosion. He tried his best to save those people." Cyborg said.

Danny was suprised someone, the Titans, was standing up for his accident. Everyone was quiet, and not sure what to say.

"Let him be, and go home." Raven said annoyed.

The police and new reporters quickly left without a word. They guess it's best not to annoy the dark Titan, Raven. The Titans walked up closer to Danny, who was standing there confused.

"Why did you tell them that? It was my fault after all that I couldn't save them." Danny stated sadly.

"We watched your fight, and we could tell you did everything in your power to save them." Robin said.

"Why did you come here anyway?" Danny asked suspiciously

Robin pulled out the newspapers he had of Danny, and handed them to him. "This is why. You're a hero even if no one else thinks so." Robin said.

Danny looked at the newspapers of his heroics, and looked back at the Titans. "I'm no hero if I couldn't save them." He said.

"Listen, I know it hurts that you couldn't save them, but even though you still have the heart and will to be a hero." Cyborg said.

"We came here in search of you because we knew you are a hero just by looking at these newspapers." Robin said. "We were wondering if you'd like to join the team."

"You want me to be a Teen Titan?" Danny questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, that is if you'd like to." Robin nodded.

Danny turned his back on them. "Can we not talk here?" He asked.

Robin nodded, and they followed them to a huge building with 'FENTON' in big letters. Danny opened the door, and they all walked in. Raven looked at a picture with the people who blew up, and she noticed a boy with raven black hair, ice blue eyes, a white T-shirt with a red oval, and blue jeans. She noticed Danny Phantom looked the same as the boy in the picture if she switched the colors. In her mind she switched the colors, and Danny looked exactally the same.

"Is this you in the picture?" Raven asked him.

Danny tensed, and looked at her. He walked up to the picture, and sighed at it. Raven could feel the saddness coming off of him. He kept his eyes on the picture, and nothing else.

"I was." Danny said without looking at her.

"What do you mean was?" She questioned.

"It doesn't matter." He replied, and faced the Titans. "I'll try your offer, but... because of this accident... I can't live here anymore."

"You can stay at the tower with us then." Robin offered.

Danny nodded lightly, and looked back to the picture. _'Maybe** He **won't happen if I go with them.' _He thought. "Let me get some stuff, and I'll meet you outside." He said to the Titans.

The Titans walked outside, but Raven stayed in the house, and watched as Danny phased into the floor. _'There must be a basement then.'_ She thought. She walked around the house, and saw the stairs to the basement by the kitchen. She decided to walk downstairs to see a huge lab, and the ghost portal. Raven noticed Danny putting a lock on it, and grab a thermos from a table.

"I wish I could have done more." Raven heard him say. "Mom... Dad... Jazz... Mr. Lancer... Tucker... S-Sam... I'm sorry."

"You did your best." Raven said.

His head shot up to look at her. "... It wasn't good enough though." He said.

"I'm sorry Danny, but mourning over it isn't going to bring them back." She said. "I'm sure they would want you to keep saving people, and be a hero."

Danny was silent, staring at Raven. "I guess, but I know inside I could have done more." He said.

They were both silent for a moment until Raven broke it. "What did you mean by 'was'? We're you their son?"

"I was until _that._" He pointed to the ghost portal. "I was killed by that thing."

"No... No you weren't. I can sense it. I can sense human and spiritual energy flowing off you." Raven obsereved. "You're not all dead."

Danny blinked, and sighed. "You figured it out I guess... Yeah, I'm not all dead... I'm half dead." He said.

Raven was shocked, but didn't let is show. "Half dead?"

"A halfa, half ghost, half human." Danny stated. "Don't tell the other Titans."

Raven nodded. "I won't. It's your secret. You can tell them yourself when you want to." She said.

"Thanks."

Silence fell upon the two once more until Raven decided to break it again. "Is that all you're taking?" She asked.

"What? No, I'll be back." He said.

Raven watched as Danny phased into the ceiling. Raven walked up the stairs, out the kitchen, and back into the living room. She waited for Danny to get the rest of the stuff he wanted. She walked up to the picture with his family. Even in the picture, Danny's ice blue eyes and smile bored into her.

**I posted two chapters for a reason. The last chapter was what happened in 'The Ultimate Enemy', and this is mostly where my fan fic starts. Clockwork was going to save them, but the Observers prevented him. Clockwork was also the reason for the Titans not being able to move as in not be able to jump into the fight.**


	4. Recalling a Past, Look Into a New Future

**I'm bored so I thought I'd update. I need to be careful seeing how I think I tore something in my arm. Anyway this chapter will maybe be short than what you want, I don't know, but this is because it's mostly about Danny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans**

Danny's POV

I phased up to my room. I wish I could have done more to save them. They were my friends, my family, and now... Now they're gone. Maybe if I go with the Titans... I won't turn into _HIM._ I landed in my room and looked around one last time. I knew I wouldn't be coming back here. I saw a picture of me, Tucker, and Sam, another of me and Jazz, and another with my parents. My parents may have been ghost crazy, but they were still great parents. Jazz, over-protective, and smart. She even knew I was half ghost!

Tucker, the best friend I could ask for. I'm going to miss him, his only-meat diet, and his obbsession for his PDA. Sam... Sam, she may have been a girl, and Goth, but she was a great firend. She always came through with anything. I'm going to miss her, her individuality, and her, period. Her light violet eyes... Now that I think about it... The Titan, Raven had the same eyes only darker. Sam and Raven seem so alike, smart, dark, and...

I picked up the pictures and put them into a small bag. I grabbed a few of my clothes, and also threw them into the bag. I picked up the bag and threw it over my shoulder, and I took one last glance of my 'former' room. I flew through the rooms, and looked around. I landed in the living room when my ghost sense went off. A bright flash appeared behind me, and I saw Clockwork standing... floating there.

"Clockwork?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Daniel." He said.

I remembered I still had the thermos with _HIM_ in it, and I pulled it out of my bag. I handed it to him. "Take it. I don't want to be reminded about this." I said.

Clockwork nodded. "I'll keep it locked up, but... What about you Daniel?"

"I'm staying with the Titans... Maybe _he_ won't happen if I go I thought." I replied.

"That will be revealed in time." Clockwork stated. "I'll be seeing you Daniel."

Clockwork left, and I sighed. _Does he **have** to say something time related everytime I ask or state something? _I walked out of the house, and took one huge, last look at it. Raven was standing on the sidewalk, but... the Titans weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Uh... Where are the others?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "They went to get the T-Car. They'll be here in a few minutes." She replied.

Her eyes reminded me so much of Sam. "Okay." I said. _Brilliant Danny. Brilliant._

"Something's troubleing you." Raven said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I saw her eyebrow raise underneath her hood. "Do you expect me to be okay after what happened today?"

"No, I don't. It's hard to get over something like that." She said.

I looked at her._ How does she stay so... calm? _"How long does it take to get a car, and drive here?" I was tired of waiting for the others.

"I would say they got lost, but... your house is too noticable." She said.

I laughed lightly. "Even with the opt-center over the house." I said. "Raven?"

"What?"

"I was wondering how you stay so calm?" I asked her.

"My powers are controlled by emotion. The more I feel the more power I release." She replied. "I meditate as well."

Danny nodded. "That seems helpful." I said.

"Fair warning, if you want some quiet time in the tower, good luck finding it." She said as the T-Car pulled up.

I watched as the window rolled down, and saw Cyborg at the steering wheel. I watched Raven get in, and I remembered something. I held up my hand to tell them 'one minute', and I phased back into the lab. I got in the Specter-Speeder, and drove it out of the house. I drived up next to them, and I must say Cyborg and Beast Boy's face was priceless.

"How! How did you get _that_?" I heard Beast Boy yell.

I smiled. Cyborg started driving, and I followed him. I looked back at Amity Park, the town I was hoping I would never have to step foot in it again. _Well... this is better than going to Vlad or someone like social servaces handing me to him._ We drove for miles. _How far is their city anyway? _I soon saw a city in the distance, and a small tower in the shape of a 'T'. I figured that was going to be my new home... When we got to the tower, I looked up at it. _This tower is huge. Will I ever **live** in a place that isn't noticable?_

The Titans showed me inside, and to my room. I set my stuff on a dresser, and I went to lay on the bed. I recalled everything that happened today in my mind, and I heard a knock on the outside of my door. I got up and opened it, and Beast Boy was standing there.

"Hey, Danny, you want to watch a movie with us?" He asked.

I sighed. "Sure."

Beast Boy smiled and walked away. I looked at the door of my room, and noticed my name in bold letters on the door. **'Danny Phantom'** I walked to the main room where they were starting the movie, and I sat down on the couch.

**As much as I can do today because my annoying mother, who seems to not be able to stop talking, is annoying me!**


	5. Similarities

**Hi, I haven't updated this in what a week? I don't know, but I thought for the number of review I got, I thought I would update for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom. If I did, a Xover would have been aired:P**

Danny and the Titans finished watching the movie, and right in time too. The alarm started to blare off, and they all imediately ran to the computer. Also Danny's ghost sense went off at the same time too. _'Why here? Why now?'_ Danny asked himself. He watched as Robin tell the others something about a warehouse and boxes. _'Great... of all ghosts, it has to be the lamest one.' _Danny walked up to the others.

"Let's get over to that warehouse, and see what going on." Robin said, and started running for the door.

They all followed, while Danny went to his room to get his thermos from his bag. He phased out of his room, and headed for the warehouse the others were going to. He landed right in time to see the others coming up next to him. They all walked in, and started looking at all the boxes.

"Why are there so many boxes?" Beast Boy complained.

Danny's ghost sense escaped from his mouth once more before...

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE, AND THE OCCASIONAL BUBBLEWRAP!" A voice bellowed.

Danny slapped his palm to his face as the Box Ghost floated up to the Titans. As the Box Ghost got closer he noticed Danny, who still had his hand in his face.

"HOW? WHY ARE YOU SO FAR FROM HOME HALFA?" The Box Ghost asked.

"Boxy, I don't feel like fighting you, so you have two choices 1) go back to the Ghost Zone willingly, 2) I stuff you in the thermos for eternity." Danny listed.

Robin looked at Danny. "Do you know who this is?"

"You didn't hear that introduction earlier? That is the Box Ghost, the lamest ghost in the Ghost Zone." He answered.

"HEY! I HAVE FEELING TOO YOU KNOW!" The Box Ghost said.

"Just get into the thermos." Danny groaned, and sucked the Box Ghost into the thermos.

Soon Danny's ghost sense went off once more, and he groaned _'Now who is it?' _Danny thought. The Titans watched as a ghost with a green mohawk, and metal armor floated up to them.

"I knew you would take the bait ghost child," He pointed a gun to Danny. "Now prepare to become the pelt over my fireplace."

The Titans all gave a disgusted face, while Danny groaned for the third time. "Skulker, I don't like fighting today, after all, I lost the ones I loved." Danny said.

"But... I was going to use my new upgrade!" Skulker whined. Danny didn't answer, just pointed the thermos at Skulker. "You finally losing that witty attitude ghost child? You lose your friends and family, and you get weak?"

Danny's fists were shaking, his head was hung low. Skulker started to laugh, and that was enough to set Danny off. Danny's head shot up, and his eyes lost his green glow, only to be replaced with blood red. Skulker immediatly stopped laughing, and stared at Danny, scared. Danny shot off the ground like a bullet, and his fist immediately hit Skulker in the face.

"I lost everything, you have no right talking about the ones I loved!" Danny yelled coldly.

Raven could feel the dark aura surrounding Danny, and when she got a glimpse of his now blood red eyes; it rememinded her what she looked when Dr. Light brought the dormaint side of her father to be revealed, same way with Terra. She watched as Danny blasted, and hit Skulker with everything he had. Skulker was now on the ground, staring up at Danny, his eyes full of fear, and Danny's hand was glowing with ecto-energy.

"Re-die." Danny said darkly.

Raven heard, and she quickly used her magic to encase Danny, and place him against a wall. Skulker quickly flew away, and Raven turned to the others.

"Can I talk to Danny? _Alone_." She tried to ask in her monotone.

Robin and the others nodded, and exited the warehouse. Raven walked to Danny, who was sitting against the wall with his face in his hands. Raven slowly kneeled down to him. His head slowly lifted out of his hands, and his eyes were starting to lose the red tinting.

"S-Sorry, I..." He trailed off.

"It's fine. What happened back there?" She asked, she only knew half the answer.

"_Him. Dan. _I was hoping _he _wouldn't happen if I went with you guys, but..." Danny trailed off once again.

"And Dan is...?"

"My future self. My _evil_ future self." He answered.

"Are you talking about the ghost you fought when we went to Amity Park to find you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am." Danny replied. "I guess... I'm getting closer to becoming him."

"No, you're not. Danny, how about you try a meditating session with me, and see if that would help." Raven offered.

"That could help, thanks Raven." Danny responded, the red tint was fully out of his eyes now.

The two of them stood up, and walked out of the warehouse, and up to the others. They all headed back, and Beast Boy and Cyborg immediately started playing a video game. Danny only went to his room, and Raven did as well. She was kept thinking about how similar her and Danny is. She laid down on her bed, and stared up at the ceiling.

Danny was looking out the window in his room at the city lights. _'Am I really going to still turn into **Dan**?' _He thought. _'Maybe meditation would help. I'll meditiate with Raven tomorrow.'_ He went to his bed, and laid on it. He let the white rings appear around his body, and revert him back to 'Fenton'. _'She reminds me so much of... Sam.' _He thought, and went to sleep.

**Hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter should be sometime this month or next month:) Please, remeber to review:)**


	6. Feelings?

**Haven't updated in a while have I? Well... here's the new chapter:) Also I haven't been paying attention to this story because I've been working on the sequel 'Future Pardox':P But I'll be working on this more because I want to have this story done before that one.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a girl with a lot of homework, video games, free-hand drawings, and nothing better to do than write this story. Do you think I would own Teen Titans _or _Danny Phantom?**

Danny woke up the next morning, and transformed into his ghost half before walking out of his room. _'Today, I meditate with Raven... I sure hope it will help.'_ Danny thought. He walked into the main room where he noticed Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over what to eat.

"We are _not _eating that stuff you call food!" Cyborg yelled.

"Well I'm not eating meat! I've been the animal that provides _ham,_ and other meat products!" Beast Boy argued.

Danny walked up to Robin, who was only eyeing the two's toffu-meat argument. "What are they arguing about?" Danny asked him.

"Cyborg is mostly all meat-diet. Beast Boy is all vegetarian." Robin answered.

_'Great.' _Danny deadpanned to himself. _'Even living with them I have to deal with more friends fighting over meat and veggie.'_ Danny shook his head, sighed, and turned back to Robin.

"Have you seen Raven?" He asked.

"I think she's on the roof." Robin said.

Danny walked out of the room, and headed for the roof. Raven was on the roof waiting for him, and she was getting impatient. She sighed, and sat on the edge of the roof. _'How long is he going to take?'_ She asked herself. _'Calm down Raven, no need to get your hopes up.'_ She heard the door to the roof open, and saw Danny walked out. He walked up to her, and sat down next to her.

"We going to mediate or not?" He asked.

Raven stood up, and sighed. "Come on." She said, and walked to the middle of the roof.

Danny followed her, and she started to meditate. Danny did the same as her, and she told him to find his center. While Danny and Raven was mediating, the others was doing the same thing they did every day. Beast Boy and Cyborg played video games, Starfire was playing with Silkie, and Robin was training. Suddenly the alarm started to blare off, and they all ran to the computer. By the time Robin got there, Cyborg was already typing something on the computer. Raven and Danny showed up a few seconds after.

"Who is it this time?" Beast Boy asked annoyed. "I was just beating Cyborg."

"Hate to break it to you BB, but I was kicking your butt." Cyborg countered.

Beast Boy crossed his arms, and glared at Cyborg. Robin looked at the screen, and his eyes narrowed. "Cinderblock." He stated. "He's destroying the city."

"He's not the only one." Raven observed, and pointed to another screen. "Plasmus is as well."

Danny looked at the screen, and they kept changing to different things. Cinderblock and Plasmus destroying the city, Dr. Light robbing a bank, Mumbo robbing both a bank and jewelry store. _'Something isn't right...'_ He thought. Just then his ghost sense went off, and so did the lights. Then the realization dawned on him. _'Technus.' _He watched as the Titans looked around confused, then looked at the computer.

"Guys, get away from the computer." He warned.

They all gave him a confused look, and then looked back at the screen. It went blank, and soon was covered green. Technus's face then came on screen, and the Titans took steps back.

"HaHa! I, TECHNUS, will use the technology in this tower, to concur this WORLD!" Technus bellowed.

"Still shouting out your plans Technus?" Danny questioned. "I still say that's 1.0"

"Still retorting your witty banter, eh, ghost child?" Technus questioned back. "No matter, I, Technus, will destroy you."

Danny rolled his eyes, and charged up his ecto blasts. _'Wait, I can't blast the computer!... I need to draw him out somehow.' _He thought suddenly.

"Hey! Technus! You're never going to 'concur' this world _or_ 'destroy' me trapped in a computer." Danny retorted. "You need something mobile."

The Titans, especially Raven, looked at Danny like he went crazy. Raven was especially confused. _'He was sad earlier, and now... What is he doing?'_ She asked herself.

"Hmm... You're right ghost child. I can't stay trapped in this computer forever." Technus agreed, and then his eyes landed on Cyborg. "Ah, perfect."

Danny readied himself, and waited for Technus to fly out of the computer. _'Come on.'_ The screen glowed green, Technus flew out of it, and headed straight for Cyborg. Danny immediately blasted Technus away.

"Whelp! You tricked me!" Technus bellowed.

"Duh." Danny rolled his eyes, and pulled out a Fenton Thermos. **(A/N: Does anyone notice that sometimes he just pulls the thermos out of no where in the episodes? For example: Nightmare, he fights the Fright Knight, and he pulls the thermos out of no where!)** A blue beam shot out of it, and sucked Technus in.

"NOO! I will be back ghost child! Count on it!" Technus vowed.

After Technus was completely pulled in, Danny capped the thermos, and only stood there. The Titans all looked at each other before looking back at Danny. Danny sighed, and his shoulders dropped. Not saying anything, Danny walked past the Titans, and out of the main room. Raven watched as the door closed behind him, and decided to follow.

Danny walked into his room, and reverted back to his human form. He set the thermos on the dresser, and sat on the bed. After a while, a knock was heard on his door. He didn't feel like transforming back, and answering the door.

"Danny? It's me, Raven." Raven's monotone voice was heard on the other side of the door.

Getting up, Danny walked to the door, and opened it half way. Sure enough, Raven was standing there. He opened the door more, and she walked in.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I-I'm fine, just tired." He lied.

"There's something else. Isn't there?"

Danny sighed, and he closed the door. He walked to his bed, and sat on it. "Maybe." He answered.

Raven walked over to his bed, and sat next to him. He turned to look at her, and his ice blue eyes locked into her violet ones. Once again they reminded him of Sam. Raven definately felt the saddness coming from him, and she noticed his eyes showed it most of all. Also something else about him made her feel different. She started to feel the reasonable cold, distant, emotionless personality that she held onto, began to slip away. She didn't understand why though.

"Uh... If you don't want to talk about it, I'll just... leave." Raven knew she had to get out of there, she needed to have a talk with her emotions. "You can tell me when you're rerady."

With that, she quickly left. She definately needed to talk to her emotions, and find out why she felt the way she did around Danny. She went inside her room, and sighed. She hoped her emotions had the answers she wanted.

**Very small fluff. I'm trying not to rush into their relationship, but don't you find yourself thinking its hard to write something like this if you know one of the characters aren't all lovey-dovey? Also, I'm not asking you to review this chapter unless you want to.**


	7. Feelings, Confessions Part 1

**I'm glad I've gotten so many review for this story:) Of course I will be updating, and continuing the story:) Also because of certain reasons... Actually, I'm going to wait to make that announcement because it's a little early to say it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Raven's POV

I sat in my meditation state in the middle of the floor in my room. My sacred mirror floating in front of me. I needed to know why I felt different, and drawn to Danny. I've barely known him, but we seem so simular. I'm destined to cause the world to end, and so is he. I continued to chant as I entered my mind. I hope my emotions could answer my questions. After all... they are my emotions, they are apart of me. _And they're waiting for me. _I deadpanned because they _were_ waitng for me.

"Raven!" Happy yelled, and I groaned.

"Hi Happy." I retorted dryly.

"We're so happy you're here!" She seemed more happy than usual, and I _hope_ its a good thing.

I looked at my other emotions, and I noticed one emotion that was standing in the back. The emotion that was standing in the back, blushing, was one I rarely ever saw. She always stood very far, but now... she's a _lot _closer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've read RavenDanny pairing fics, and whenever they always mentioned Love, she's 'new'. She's not a new emotion people! In Nevermore, when Raven called her emotions, anyone see purple-cloaked Raven among them! Obviously she's not new people! Not really an explored emotion, but still not new! Sorry if I interupted the story, but I just wanted to make that clear.**

* * *

><p>"Affection? Do you have something to say?" I asked her.<p>

Affection's head shot up, her face still full of blush, and she gave me a nervous smile. "I prefer 'Love'." She said.

_Great._ I thought. Affection- Love's blush grew deeper. "Okay _Love_, who am I in 'love' with?" I questioned her.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked me back.

I blinked. _I'm not in love. Aren't I?_ I looked at my other emotions, and Wisdom spoke up. "She's right Raven. I know who it is, and so do you, you just won't admit it."

_Even Wisdom knows. _I groaned in fustration, and I rubbed my head. My fustration grew when Brave decided to speak as well. "Come on Rae, speak up. Admit that you love Danny."

My eyes widen. _I... I can't be in love with Danny. I barely know him... Do I love him?_ I asked myself. "You know you do, but... what if he doesn't like us?" I heard Timid's soft voice ask.

"I don't _love _Danny!" I said, and I almost regret I said that. _Maybe... I do love him..._

"You do love Danny! He's cute, and he's very simular to you! I wouldn't be here if you didn't!" Love said, and, obviously, continued to blush uncontrolably.

I sighed, and shook my head. I then recalled the 'cute' part. My eyes widen, and I turned to look at Love. She wasn't there, and I looked around. My other emotions started to look around worried, but I noticed Rage, who's four blood red eyes glaring at me.

"Now look at what you did Raven! YOU CAUSED LOVE TO RUN OFF!" She yelled angrily. "ALL JUST BECAUSE YOUR STUPIDITY!"

I guess I did cause Love to run off... _Did she run off because I wont admit my love? _Danny _is_ very simular to me, and seems like he's the only one who would understand me... His sad ice blue eyes and glowing green eyes, when he's in his ghost form, always bored into mine whenever he looks at me... _Maybe __I **do **love him..._

"I do love him." I whispered to myself.

"Come on Raven, say it louder." A voice said, and I turned around. Love was standing there, smiling and blushing. "Say it louder."

I groaned. "Fine! I do love him." I stated.

I saw my emotions smile, and I sighed. "But what if he doesn't like us back? What if he hurts us?" Timid suddenly asked.

"If he _does_ hurt us, I'm going to, fully, kill him." Rage stated plainly.

Of course Rage would say something like that. I sighed at the helplessness... Well, not total helplessness of my emotions. "I'm sure Danny won't hurt us. After all, he _did_ just recently loose his family and friends, and because of the simularities between us, he _wont_ hurt us." Wisdom spoke up.

"Don't listen to Rage and Timid Raven. Just tell him how you feel." Brave said, and smiled.

I left my emotions, and opened my eyes. I stood up, and looked at the time. I was meditating for at least, almost two hours. I discarded my cloak, and slipped into bed. I fell asleep instantly with one last thought in my head.

_I do love Danny..._

**Hope this was okay because it's kind of hard to have Raven admit her feelings after knowing someone for at least a day or two. Also I'm kind of rushing things with the pairing? Aren't I? Also this was very short compared to the others. I'm sorry.**


	8. Feelings, Confessions Part 2

**I decided to post this chapter at the same time for certain reason that maybe you can figure out:P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Danny's POV

I watched as Raven quickly left my room. _Did I do something to make her leave?_ I sighed, and laid on my bed. Raven seemed to always help me when I needed it. She helped me when I lost control... _Why do I get the feeling we're so simular?_ I stared at the ceiling. Raven seemed to be the one who I could talk to... _But why didn't I explain to her earlier?_

_'Yeah, why didn't_ _you?'_ I heard a voice in the back of my head ask.

I sat up. _I'm not sure..._

_'Why aren't you? You don't know it, but it seems Raven is the only one who can understand you.'_

I tried to ignore the voice because I didn't feel like talking about it. The voice was right though. Raven _is_ the only one who seems to understand. Though I don't know why she would. No one could possibly begin to understand me...

_'But Raven does.'_ The voice said.

But why would Raven understand? She seems like she had a semi-okay life, so why would she understand? No one could understand a _freak_ like me. I'm a freak. Been one since I got these stupid powers, and always will be. A freak of nature. A freak, who will turn into a _monster_. No one could understand.

_'You and Raven are more simular to each other than you will ever know.'_ I heard the voice say.

_How?_ How can we be simular? I lost my family, and-

_'How do you know if she still **has **her family? Maybe only one of her family members is still alive? Or how do you know that Raven most likely has her family, but they disowned her, she ran away, or she hates them?' _The voice questioned.

I blinked. The voice made a point. I don't know if Raven still has her family. I barely know anything about her...

_'But you would like to, right?'_

I stood up, and walked to the window. I could see the city lights across the way, and I sighed. _I would like to know more about her..._ I admit I do want to know. Raven was mysterious, and it gave me intrest to find out that mystery. _Fucking great. I'm becoming a detective..._

_'Are you interested in Raven that much? Are you so drawn to her because of her mysterious ways, or because her violet eyes remind you of Sam?'_ I could tell the voice was taunting me.

_Shut up! I'm just interested okay?_ The voice was begining to annoy the hell out of me.

_'Because you love her?'_

I felt my eyes widen, and I remained quiet. Do I love Raven? She _has_ been the only one who cares, and she _does_ know my secret after all... Maybe I do love her... But we've only known each other for a short time... Am I truly falling for the dark Titan?

_'I think you are...'_

_Will you shut up already?_

_'Nope. Not until you confess.'_

_Confess what? That I'm falling for Raven? That I'm in love with her?_

_'Yes'_

_Damn it... Raven does seem to show a lot of care for me. She even invited me to meditate with her..._

_'And?'_

_And she knows my secret, and she came to talk with me after I fought Technus._

_'You know... It's not much of a fight if you blast him once, and suck him into the thermos.'_

_True... but... What if I do love her, but she doesn't love me back?_

_'You never know unless you tell her, and find out.'_

I sighed once more, and I transformed into my ghost half. I phased out of my room, and into the night of outside. I flew around the tower, and when I passed by a window, I stopped. I then noticed it was the window to Raven's room. I floated slowly to the side of it, and looked in. _Great. First I turn into a detective, now I'm turning into a perv stalker._

Raven's room was dark, but I noticed it was because of the dark purple painted walls. I saw a bookshelf with mulitiple books lined up in them, and a few other stuff. I figured that they were for meditating. My eyes then fell on the purple lump on the bed, who was Raven. She was asleep, faced away from the window.

_'Come on, just admit your love. You're turning into a stalker to prove it.'_ The voice said.

_Don't you think I already know that? _I sighed, and I flew back into my room. I transformed back, and continued to ignore the voice in my head. I slipped into bed, but I didn't fall asleep. I stared at the ceiling. Do I love Raven? I felt myself begining to drift into sleep, and it consumed me after one last thought.

_I do love Raven..._

**Aww Isn't that sweet? About the 'perv stalker' thing, I didn't intentionally mean to make Danny seem that way in this chapter. Also I'm pretty sure I repeated things, and I'm sorry about that. They do love each other, but when will they admit to each other:P I'm evil enough to make you wait:P**


	9. We Found Love And a Guitar

**Listen, I know, I spelled similar 'simular', but that had always sounded right to me... Also for those of you who have read 'Future Paradox': I will continue the story after I finish this one which will take me a while... I might post a chapter, but I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Raven woke up the next morning, and got dressed. She looked at the time, and noticed it was later than when she usually got up. Also, that Danny was waiting for her on the roof to mediate with her. She quickly teleported to the roof, and saw Danny standing, looking out at the ocean. When she got closer, she realized he was in his human form, and he looked like he just woke up. He turned around, and she felt his ice blue eyes bore into her.

"Oh, Good morning Raven." He said.

She nodded slightly. "Good morning Danny." She responded.

Silence came over both of them, not knowing what to say to each other. _'Come on Danny, just tell her how you feel.'_ Danny thought. _'It's just confession of love, it shouldn't be to hard... Right?'_ Raven asked herself. _'Just confess.'_ They both thought. Raven needed to say something, but she didn't know...

"I... I came to mediate, you going to join me?" She asked nervously. Weird. She never felt nervous...

"If that's okay with you..." He replied, and she nodded.

The both went to the middle of the roof, and started to mediate. In the middle of mediation, Raven slightly opened one of her eyes. She noticed that he was now in his ghost form, and was slightly smiling. _'He's happier at least...'_ She thought when she felt his happiness. _'That's good...'_ She gave a tiny smile, closed her eye, and continued to mediate.

Danny opened his right eye, and looked at Raven. He noticed her tiny smile. _'Raven must be happy about something... I never see her smile...'_ He thought. _'She's cute when she smiles...'_ He closed his eye, smiling, and also continued to mediate. It was a few minutes until he heard his name.

"Danny?" Raven called, and he opened his eyes.

"Yeah Raven?"

"There was... something... I wanted to tell you..." Raven had to admit, she was nervous.

Danny blinked. "Really? I needed to tell you something also." He said. **(A/N: Say it. Say it's 'cliche'. I know you want to say it.)** "Raven... I barely know you, but... I want to know you..."

"Why?" Raven asked. _'He wants to know me?'_

"Because... I love you..."

Raven's eyes widen, and she felt her heart skip a beat. _'He loves me?' _She asked herself. "I-I love you too."

Now it was Danny's turn to widen his eyes. _'She **actually** loves **me**?' _He thought as he floated closer to her. The two were now standing, facing each other. "Raven... I want to know more about you..." He said as his hand caressed her cheek.

Raven's right hand lifted, and held his left. She closed her eyes as she felt them water. "I'm not sure I should tell you..." She said softly.

"Why?" Danny asked confused.

"Because... I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I tell you... You'll change your mind about me..." She stated afraid. "If you knew what I really am, you wouldn't love me..."

"That's not true Raven," She heard him say strongly. Her eyes shot open, and she looked up at him. Her violet locked in his green ones. "You forget. I'm to become the most evil ghost known to the Earth, and you still love me. You still care for me."

"Fine... There... is a prophecy. A demon named Trigon will enter this dimension through the portal- the Gem." She explained.

Danny's eyebrow raised confused. "What does that have to do with you?" He asked worried.

"I... I am the Gem... I am to become the portal, and cause the world to end." She replied fearfully. This is one of the rare times Raven was afraid, and made it obvious to anyone.

"Why you?" He asked.

"Trigon... is my father." She replied.

Danny's eyes widen. _'That voice was right... Raven... Our similarities-'_ He was snapped out thoughts when he heard Raven's voice.

"Have you changed your mind about me?" Raven asked.

Danny's eyes snapped down to her. "What? Why would you think that? You should already know the similarites between us, so why would you think I'd change my thoughts about you?"

"Thank you Danny." She said softly, and gave a tiny smile.

Danny then cupped her chin, and raised it. He locked his eyes into hers. Before Raven knew anything, his lips were on hers. Raven's eyes widen in suprise, and shock. She soon melted into the kiss, oblivious to the sparks of her magic dancing around them. Their kiss was cut short by the alarm from the tower, and they quickly broke apart. Raven looked at Danny, who was smiling softly at her, and she gave the nicest smile she could back. Danny held out his hand to her, and she took it. They both turned intangible, and Raven got a weird feeling from it. They phased through roof, and headed for the main room.

The others were already at the computer, and Robin giving out the information that someone was crashing a nearby concert. They all headed toward the place, and at the entrance, Danny's ghost sense escaped his mouth. _'Only one ghost would be at a concert...'_ He thought, and he heard the sound of a guitar. _'Ember.'_

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled as usual.

They all ran into the concert. Sure enough, a pale blue skin, and blue flaming haired ghost was floating in the air with a guitar, Ember. She was strumming her guitar when she noticed the Titans running for her. Her eyes widen when she caught sight of the ghost child flying near them. _'What's the dipstick doing here?' _She asked herself before hitting a cord on her guitar, and a pink fist went straight for the halfa. Danny dodged it though.

"Hey Ember!" He yelled before blasting her with one of his ecto-blasts.

"What are you doing here dipstick?" Ember questioned. "Aren't you suppose to be mourning the loss of your family and your goth girlfriend?"

"Sam wasn't my girlfriend, just a very great friend!" Danny replied angrily. "Aren't _you_ suppose to be with your lousy-excuse-for-a-hunter boyfriend?"

Ember's hair flared, she struck a cord, and a pink fist hit Danny head on. He went flying back, and into the Titans. He looked up at them.

"A little help would be nice." He stated.

"Right," Robin confirmed before he and the others went charging for the ghost.

"I see you got some new friends." Ember observed annoyed.

Robin sent some birdarangs at Ember, but she only rolled her eyes and went intangible, letting the birdarangs go right through her. Robin pulled out his bo-staff, and started swinging it at her. Ember was to concentrated she didn't notice two magic-encased speakers floating above her. Robin stopped fighting her, and Raven let the speakers fall on top of her. Ember phased out of the speakers, but was greeted by a starbolt and a ecto-blast.

The blast sent Ember flying toward a wall. She stood up, and glared at the Titans. "You're going to pay for that dipsticks." She comented.

She grabbed her guitar, and stuck the cords once more. Two pink fists shot out a the Titans, and they all jumped out of the way. When they looked back at Ember, she was gone. They all started to look around for her. Beast Boy and Cyborg was looking when something hit them.

The others were still looking around when they spotted Beast Boy. "Beast Boy? Did you find her?" Robin asked, and started to walk up to him.

Danny held out a hand in front of him to stop him. Robin gave him a confused look, and then looked at Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned around, his eyes glowing full blood red.

"Ember," Danny confirmed softly. "We need to destroy her guitar."

Robin nodded, and at the same time Beast Boy started charging for them. Danny started flying to look for the girls and Cyborg along with Robin, who was running. He was looking for them when he ran into someone. He looked to see who he ran into, and realized it was his new girlfriend and Starfire.

"Sorry Raven. Sorry Star" He apologized.

"We're fine, but Cyborg's not." Raven stated.

Starfire nodded in agreement. "Yes. Friend Cyborg was attacking us, but I don't understand why." She said.

"Ember's guitar. If we destroy it Cyborg and Beast Boy will return to normal, that, or we find a way to reverse it." Danny explained, and the two girls nodded.

They soon noticed Cyborg and Beast Boy starting to corner Robin. They went straight flying toward them, but Danny noticed Ember in the corner of his eye. She was smiling, but frowned when she saw Danny flying for her. She pulled out her guitar, and Danny sent a large ecto-blast for it. It broke the guitar in half, and Ember's eyes widen.

"DIPSTICK!" She yelled, and her hair flared up.

Danny smirked, and pulled out the Fenton thermos. He opened the cap, and a blue beam grabbed Ember. She screamed as she was sucked into the thermos. He capped it, and flew down to his friends. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked very dazed, and Robin and Starfire led them out of the concert, leaving Raven and Danny alone.

"Well... that was interesting." Danny commented.

Raven looked at him, a tiny smile on her face, and she gave a slight nod. Danny smiled, and pulled her into a hug. "I love you." He whispered into her ear softly.

**I hope, from here on out, the chapters will get and stay longer than the first chapters:) I bet part of this was _really_ cliche, wasn't it? I know, but... I couldn't figure out any other way to put it.**


	10. Cousin?

**I know I haven't updated in a while, as in forever, but I hope this makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

It's been a few days since the Titans and Danny fought Ember. Everyone was doing their regular lives, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing a video game, Starfire cooking one of her recipies, and Robin... He was in the training room... training. Raven and Danny was on the roof meditating, and trying not to let the others know they were going out... Just yet. They were in the middle of meditation when Beast Boy suddenly decided to pop up, almost shocking them both. Raven glared at the green changeling, scaring him.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" Danny asked after noticing his girlfriend's glare.

"I just wanted to ask if you two wanted to watch a movie with the rest of us..." Beast Boy replied, looking at Danny so he couldn't see Raven's glare. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine." Danny said, and looked at Raven. "You want to watch?"

Raven sighed, and nodded much to the suprisement of Beast Boy. The three of them walked back to the main room, and sat down on the couch with the others. Cyborg popped the movie in, and it started. It was an action, suspense movie that the three boys picked out. Raven sat next to Danny, and placed her head on his chest. The others didn't seem to notice, all of them too interested in the movie to notice their relationship. Bored, Raven quietly fell asleep, and Danny soon followed after, his head on hers. Robin looked away from the movie, and raised an eyebrow under his mask on the two at the end of the couch. _'Are they asleep? And... Am I seeing things or... is Raven sleeping **on** him, with his arm around her?' _He asked himself, but then returned his gaze to the movie.

Almost, toward the end of the movie, Danny was awoken to his ghost sense. His eyes widen, and his eyes started to look around, trying not to disturb Raven's sleep. His ghost sense went off once more, and coming to a decision, Danny shook Raven gently. Raven's eyes fluttered open, she relized that she was still on Danny, and she looked up to see him looking at her. His face was serious, and this made her confused.

"Danny?" She whispered. "Are you okay?"

"There's a ghost near." He whispered warningly, and she sat up.

The movie was over, and the others turned it off. Danny stood up, and started looking around the room. Just then, from the ceiling, a big, black wolf, wearing a green hoodie, phased into the room. The Titans got in stances, alerted, but Danny stood there. Much to the other's confusion, Danny started walking toward the wolf.

"Wulf? What are you doing here?" He asked.

**(A/N: Google translate: Esperanto)**"Mi flaris Danny." Wulf replied. "Mi volis vidi Danny, kaj knabineto kiu aspektas kiel Danny volas vidi vin."

Danny looked at his friend in confusion. _'A girl who looks like me?'_ He thought. He soon felt a hand grip his shoulder, and saw that the hand belonged to Raven. He then noticed the others standing behind her. He watched as Robin walked up to him.

"Do you know him Danny?" He asked him.

Danny nodded. "Guys, this is Wulf, my friend. Wulf, renkonti miajn amikojn, la Teen Titans." He said, and the Titans all stared at him.

"Dude! What language are you speaking?" Beast Boy complained confused.

"Its Esperanto... Isn't it?" Raven asked Danny, and he nodded. "I don't know fully about the language itself, but I didn't think anyone uses it."

"Yes," Danny replied, and turned back to Wulf. "My friends and I... learned the language together... Because of Wulf here."

The Titans watched as Danny started to pet Wulf, while Wulf stared blankly at the Titans. They watched as Danny was death quiet, didn't make any sound, but they knew why. Raven walked up to him, and place her hand back on his shoulder. Danny turned to her, and gave her a reassuring smile before turning back to his wolf friend.

"You said there was a girl who wanted to see me?" He said, and Wulf gave a slight nod.

Without replying, Wulf started running out the door, and Danny followed, knowing where he was headed. He forgot he left the Titans, standing there, confused. He didn't bother turning back though, but when he got to his room, where Wulf phased into, he saw Raven standing there. He blinked before giving his girlfriend a small smile.

She returned it, and the two walked into his room. Wulf was standing next to his bed, where a little girl, was sitting. The girl had raven black hair that was tied up in a ponytail, a red cap, big ice blue eyes, identical to Danny's, wearing a blue sweater, red shorts, and blue and white sneakers. Raven stared at the girl, and relized she looked like a younger, girl version to Danny's human half. _'Why do they look alike? I didn't see her in any pictures at Danny's house...'_ She thought.

"Uh... Can we help you?" Danny asked her.

"I'm Danielle, your third cousin, once removed." The girl introduced. "I ran away from home."

Raven raised an eyebrow under her hodd. _'She's his cousin? Something doesn't feel right about this...'_ She thought. She looked at Danny, who was staring at the girl. Danny looked at Raven once before returning his gaze back to Danielle.

"Raven, can I talk to you for a minute?" Raven nodded, and followed Danny out his room. Once outside, Danny started talking. "Do you think we should tell the others?"

"I don't know, but something... doesn't feel right about this Danny." She responded, and Danny gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"It'll be okay, but for now... What are we going to do with her?" He asked.

"I guess _you_ could tell the others, but me, I'll be on the roof, meditating." She smirked and walked away.

Danny's eyes were slightly wide because she was leaving him to deal with Danielle. He sighed, and entered his room. "Doing okay?" He asked.

Danielle nodded. She then felt a sllight pull, and realized Danny was pulling her by the arm out of his room. "Then it's time to meet the others." He said to her.

"What no!" Danielle yelled as he pulled her out.

"Look, you say you're my cousin, and... maybe you are, but we still have to call your parents." Danny infromed her.

"I said no!" She yelled as she pulled her hand from his girp, and ran back into his room.

_Great.'_ Danny deadpaned before running back into his room after her. Though, when he got in there, he realized no one was in the room, only Wulf, who was looking at him confused. _'She's fast.'_ Danny thought when he saw his window open. He then flew out the window, and started to look around. _'Come on Danny, she couldn't have gone out the window. My room is very high up, so there's no possible way she could of jumped out. And she's only twelve!'_ He thought, and watched as his ghost sense escaped his mouth.

Danny then heard something roar, and he looked up to see a huge, grey ghost, punch himl. Luckily, since they were so high up, he wasn't knocked into the ground. _'Geez, he looks like me on a bad day.'_ Danny thought, and started to fly toward him. He tried, key word being 'tried', to punch the ghost, but it grabbed his hand before it hit. The ghost then threw him into the tower, and Danny forgot to turn intangible. Danny gained himself, and flew toward the roof, the ghost trailing him.

Raven was meditaing when she heard two things whiz nearby, and she opened one of her eyes to see Danny flying away from some grey ghost. _'Now what did he get himself into this time?'_ She asked herselff, and watched as the ghost punched Danny into the roof. She winced from the pain that could have caused from the impact. Danny's green eyes opened to meet the purple eyes of Raven.

"Hey Raven." He said as he stood up.

"Hey." She replied in her monotone, and the two watched as the ghost landed a few feet in front of them.

Danny inhaled, trying to see if he could use the Ghostly Wail, but the ghost grabbed him by the mouth, holding him up. Raven levitated near, and started to chant, but the ghost's other hand grabbed her by the mouth as well. The two didn't know what to think until the two heard a voice.

"Hey!" The two's eyes fell on Danielle and they widen. "Leave them alone!"

"Get out of here!" Danny yelled muffled, and tried to free himself.

_'Why doesn't he just go intangible?'_ Raven asked herself, and shook her head in hoplessness. "Forget it, I know who you are, and I came a long way to find you, and I'm not leaving now!" She heard the girl yell.

Raven's eyes widen when she saw a white ring appear around the girl's waist, and it split like Danny's. Now she had snow white hair, green ectoplasmic eyes, two piece jumpsuit, one glove black, the other white, her boots were white, and she also had Danny's DP insgnia on her chest. Green ecto-energy radiated from her hands, and she used it to blast the ghost away, releasing both of them.

"How-" Danny's question was cut short by the ghost's roar.

Raven watched as the ghost lunged at them, punching into the roof, pushing them back a bit.

"You wanna ask questions, or you wanna kick some butt?" Danielle asked, and the two of them launched an ecto-blast as the ghost lunged for them again.

The blast went right through the ghost, and the three of them all watched as the ghost turned into goo. Raven walked up to the two, and stared at them before looking back at the goo mess.

"I'm not cleaning that up." She stated, and turned back to Danny.

Danny nodded. "That's just weird. That's the first ghost thats ever turned to goo during a fight." He said and turned to Danielle. "And I have a lot of questions. When we get back into the tower, the others-"

He was cut short when Danielle suddenly fainted into his arms. "And we'll have to answer those questions tomorrow." He said.

**I don't feel like doing anymore tonight, but I'm sorry this update has tooken so long, and the next one should be up. If I said soon, you know we don't mean like in the next day, but that depends...**


	11. Kindred Spirits Part 1

**Okay, I'm trying to work on this story as much as I can. Key word being 'trying, but I'm sure I can do this. I mostly want to get this done so I can work on my sequel for this story 'Future Paradox', which only has 8 chapters already, so you can see why I'm doing this now. I really need to get this done, and I'm suprised I only got a single review for the 10th chapter yet, but I'm not going to make a big deal about it, seeing how I have 34 reviews so far:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Danny put Danielle in his room for the night, and the next morning the two walked up to the roof and started to meditate. They didn't bother talking about the mysterious Danielle appearing in his room earlier. They did think it though. _'How did she know I was here? And how did she get her ghost powers?' _Danny questioned loudly in his head. _'I don't get this... She looks like Danny, but she says their cousins... Then how did she know about Danny, and how does she have the same powers as him?' _Raven asked herself.

After their meditation session, the two walked to the main room, where everyone still was. They sat down next to each other on the couch, but the others didn't make anything of it, suprisingly. Robin, however, noticed that the two seemed to be thinking about something important. He decided to find out, and sat next to Danny.

"Everything alright?" He asked them. "What about that ghost? Wulf... Was it?"

Danny nodded, then looked at him. "Well... It seems my cousin is here." He announced to Robin.

"Your cousin?" Robin questioned confused, and Raven spoke up.

"Yeah, and appearently, she too, has ghost powers." She said in her monotone, and Robin looked at her in confusion before looking back at Danny.

"She's like you?"

"Yeah, but the question is how she got her powers." Danny responded.

The two watched as Danny suddenly stood up, and walked out of the main room. Robin looked at Raven confused, but got even more confused when she followed after him in a hurry. Raven knew he went to his room, and headed for it. When she got their she saw Danny standing in front of his bed, and she walked up to him. She then noticed Danielle was gone. The bed was empty, and she looked at Danny.

"She's gone... But... Where did she go?" Danny asked.

"I don't know... Maybe we should look for her in the city?" Raven sugessted, and Danny nodded.

Raven then teleported them to the city, and they started to fly around for her. Danny then got an idea, and duplicated himself to search more ground... and sky. After an hour of looking, the two stopped at the pizza place, tired. The two ordered a small pepperoni pizza, but only one slice each, leaving two slices left.

"We've looked for an hour, and we still haven't found her!" Danny exclaimed.

Just then Danielle's head popped up from the table, making the pizza fall on Raven. She sent a glare toward the ghost girl, and then felt as the pizza fell through her. She looked over at Danny who turned her intangible, letting it fall off with the grease that could have stained her cloak and leotard. Danny then dragged Danielle from the table, and glared at her.

"Where were you? Why did you leave the tower? And you could have freaked someone out if they saw you just now." He strictly told her.

"Sorry, but it was funny!" She protested.

"No it wasn't, you caused pizza to fall on my girlfriend." Danny wanted to yell, but it'd just cause unwanted attention.

"Sorry." She apologized.

Danny sighed. "It's fine, but first, how about you tell me how you got those powers in the first place." He said.

Just then their ghost sense escaped the two halfa's mouths, and they watched as a ghost, they size of a bug, cause the people in the pizza place to run out in fear. The thing then zoomed by the two, they ducked, and watched as the ghost fly away. Danielle then turned to Danny.

"Shall we?" She asked.

"I still have questions." Danny responded.

"Let's catch that thing, and after that, you'll learn everything." She said, transformed, and flew off.

Danny did the same, and flew away, forgetting his girlfriend. Raven watched with a glare, and she was going to hurt Danny. _'He's going to find himself in a different dimension for forgetting me, but... something definately felt off about Danielle this time.' _She thought. She then flew off from the pizza place, and followed them.

The two chased the small ghost, when Danielle suggested a race. He agreed, and they started. Danny sped up, Danielle following, but when he saw her behind him, he sped up once more. He didn't notice Danielle slowing down purposly. When he notice that she was no longer behind him, he was both happy but also suspicious. _'No sign of her, I'm totally winning.'_ He thought.

"Hello Daniel." He heard a familiar voice say, and he came to a stop.

"What? Vald?" He questioned when he saw his archenemy floating in front of him.

"Of course fool! Who else?" Vlad said as he fired his ecto-blasts, knocking Danny to the ground, leaving a crater.

Just as Vlad went to punch Danny, he jumped out of the way. Vlad kept punching, and Danny kept dodging. But soon Vlad managed to punch Danny, sending him flying back. Vlad walked up to Danny as he started to get up.

"Aren't you going to make a stupid crack about my father? Or a lame come on about my mom?" Danny questioned angrily.

"No dear boy, funny-joke-around Vlad isn't here today." Vlad informed before sending a ecto-blast toward Danny.

Danny returned it with his own, and the two collided, but Danny was strugglling to keep it up. Raven landed nearby, and saw Danny was fighting some ghost that looked like a vampire with blue skin. She watched as Danielle landed behind Danny, her hands radiating with ecto-energy. Her eyes narrowed, she had a feeling she knew what was going to happen.

"Help me! Do something!" Danny yelled at Danielle.

"Oh, I am." Raven heard her say, and she watched as Danielle blasted Danny in the back.

Raven felt her mouth turn into a snarl as she saw Danny fall to the ground, and transforming back into 'Fenton'. She watched as Danielle flew, and landed next to the ghost that Danny was fighting.

"Did I do good Daddy?" She heard Danielle ask in an innocent voice that made her sick.

"You did excellent child. I could not ask for a better daughter." The ghost said, and Danielle smirked.

Raven's hands glowed with her magic, and she started to chant, but felt a hand wrap around her mouth. She couldn't turn her head to see the one who grabbed her, but she watched as the ghost placed Danny on his shoulder, and turn to her direction with a smirk. _'Did he know I was here all this time?' _She asked herself. She then felt her eyes begin to grow heavy before losing consiousness.

**Hope this chapter was good, and don't go telling me that I should of had Raven more involved with the fight. This needed to stay on plot with the idea in my mind okay!:P**


	12. Kindred Spirits Part 2

**Thank you for all of the reviews, they make me happy:) This chapter may be longer than the others, but isn't that a good thing?:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Danny woke up, and saw Vlad floating in front of him. His eyes widen when he noticed all the computers around him, and he looked around. His eyes narrowed when he saw Raven, who was still unconscious, cuffed inside some pod. He then saw a computer that had 'VLADCO' on screen. It then showed him transforming from 'Fenton' to 'Phantom' at different times.

"You've been spying on me? Okay, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You really are one seriously crazed up frootloop." He stated. "Now... What did you do to Raven?"

"A frootloop would not have been able to make his first million with a series of invisible burgluries. A frootloop would never have the thought to overshadow enough millionaires to become one of the richest men on the planet. I. Am. Not. A. Froot-Loop!" Vlad yelled. "And I am not a villian."

Raven started to stir, and she blinked a few times when she woke up. She started scaning the room, and she felt something bump her wrist. She looked down to see that her hands were cuffed, and inside a small pod. Her eyes widen when she saw Danny in a black and green glowing cube. _'Danny!' _She wanted to call to him. Though she figured he wouldn't hear him, but she could hear them.

"All I wanted... was love." She heard the ghost say, and watched as she pressed a button.

Raven watched as a pod near them opened up. Her eyes widen when she saw what was inside of it.

"It's taken months, and the good clone, still needs more time before he can accept your DNA." The ghost explained.

The dark sorceress was still shocked by the good clone, and she couldn't think straight. She was so confused she forgot she could have used her powers to get uncuffed. Just then the small ghost that Danielle and Danny were chasing after, flew around Danny's head.

"So those ghosts..." Danny asked as he eyed the ghost.

"Bad clones, mistakes." Vlad replied sadly.

Raven watched as the ghost grew bigger, but in a horrible form of Danny. The thing roared, and Raven's face turned in disgust when she saw the eye fall out, and onto the floor.

"And I would watch a hundred more failures, divolve... into ectoplasm, to get the perfect. Half ghost son." Vlad said as the eyeball melted into goo.

"Oh yeah." Danny said and chuckled dully. "Nothing loopy about that."

"Are you under the impression you're getting out of this?" Vlad said, and leaned close to him. "I need a DNA sample of you mid-morph, to complete my work."

Raven narrowed her eyes as the ghost snapped his fingers, and the other ghost went small again. She watched the ghost fly into Danny's forehead, and she gasped, eyes widen.

"Get! Out of... ME!" Danny yelled as the ghost begin to overshadow him.

"And then... You will be absolete." Vlad stated.

Her mouth turned into a snarl as she watched the ghost then turned to her, and his frown turned into a smirk. He began to walk over to her, and her eyes narrowed. _'I hope the others know about this.'_ She pleaded to herself.

* * *

><p>Robin was getting worried. He hasn't seen Raven or Danny all day, and he ws getting suspicious. He walked to Raven's room first, and knocked on it. No answer. He tried calling her name, but the door remained closed. He then walked to Danny's room, and did the same. He soon realized Danny left it unlocked, and Robin opened it. No one was in the room. <em>'Where are they?'<em> He asked himself. Robin then walked back to the main room.

"Do any of you know where Raven or Danny is?" He asked his teamates.

They all answered no, and Robin grew even more worried. The others asked what was wrong, and he explained to them. They all went to Raven's room first like Robin did, and Cyborg tried first. He then unlocked the door, and saw that Raven wasn't in the room. None of them bothered going in, so they went to Danny's. They just went inside since it was unlocked.

Cyborg was impressed by all the ghost hunting equipment Danny had. Beast Boy went to reach for an ecto-gun, but his hand was slapped away by Robin. Beast Boy was then glared at by him and Cyborg.

"Why do you think friend Danny would have all this technology?" Starfire asked curiously.

"What do you think all of this was for?" Robin then asked Cyborg.

"Could be anything." Cyborg said, and then saw a boomerang sitting on the dresser. He walked over to it, and picked it up. "What's this for? Looks weird for a regular boomerang."

Robin walked over, and grabbed it from Cyborg. "You're right... Why does he have this? _All_ of this?"

"Hey guys!" They heard Beast Boy yell from the otherside of the room.

They all looked at him, and saw him standing in front of a hexagon looking thing. They all walked over to them, and Robin saw a note attatched to it.

"New Ghost Portal... Still needs to be finished." Robin read it as he took it off the portal.

"We can worry about his later. Right now we got to find Danny and Raven." Cyborg said, and opened the computer in his arm. "I can't find Raven or Danny's signal, but just before they disappeared, Raven's signal went out somewhere in Colorado."

Robin nodded, and all of them started running toward the garage. When they got there, they looked back between the T-Car, and Danny's Specter-Speeder. Cyborg got in the Speeder, and started looking in it. He then saw a button that said 'Start Engine', and he pressed it.

"There's no key, but we can still use it." Cyborg informed them, and they all got inside.

Cyborg then pressed on the gas once they were all inside, and they exited the tower. Once they were in the air, they stopped.

"Wow." Cyborg said impressed. "This thing is fast."

"Good, but what is all this stuff for?" Robin asked.

"It's hot in here! Open a window!" Beast Boy complained, leaned to the controls, and pressed a button.

They all glared at him, but were suprised when the window opened. Beast Boy was suprised to, and then realized he was still holding the boomerang he took without the others noticing.

"Oh! I want to try something!" He yelled, and threw the boomerang.

Cyborg and Robin yelled at him, but they were confused when the boomerang kept going straight. Cyborg closed the window, and followed after it while Robin yelled at Beast Boy.

* * *

><p>Raven watched as Danny was placed in a pod like hers, but was slightly different. A hologram of a woman in a blue jumpsuit, twisted a knob, and Raven could hear Danny's screams as he tried not to morph. She watched as the ring split, but it didn't get very far. She was too far to here what the ghost had to say when she saw him walk up to the hologram. She didn't hear the hologram either, just Danny's screams.<p>

The hologram turned the knob more, and Danny's screams intensified. Raven hated to watch this, but she started to here a alarm. She watched as the pod holding Danny, exploded. She could't see through the smoke, but she saw Danny fly out of the smoke. He looked very weak, but he flew right through Vlad. Danny stopped by her, and phased her out of the pod. He gave her a weak smile, and she returned it. Raven supported Danny with one of her arms, and they flew toward the ceiling.

"Am I an imperfection? A mistake?" Raven heard Danielle as the ghost.

She turned her head to see, but the only thing she saw was Danielle talking to the ghost before Danny phased them through the ceiling.

**Hope you like this, and I really hope you keep reading... Of course you're going to keep reading! Right?:)**


	13. Kindred Spirits Part 3

**Yes, I know I don't have Dani in this as much as you want, but she doesn't just show up in Kindred Spirits. There's D-Stabilized, and if you looked closely in Phantom Planet, when they were turning the Earth intangible, and you see Danny, Frostbite, and Dani!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

The Titans followed the boomerang, that suprised them, that it kept going, but never returning. They passed by a flock of birds, and past some mountains. Somehow, Beast Boy had a camrea, which Robin took away the minute he got it out. Starfire kept asking questions of certain thing, but Beast Boy asked the question that gets on everyone's nerves...

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" Robin and Cyborg yelled in union.

At the sudden distraction, Beast Boy noticed something from the corner of his eye. "Dude!"

Cyborg then looked, and noticed a airplane coming their way. The boomerang shot down, and so did they. They all held on for their lives, and almost crashed into the river. Once they regained balance in the Specter Speeder, Beast Boy was smiling.

"DUDE! Could we do that again?" He asked.

"No." Robin said plainly, and Beast Boy bowed his head.

"Aww!"

"Cyborg, remember not to take the same route back." Robin said to Cyborg, and he nodded.

* * *

><p>Danny and Raven phased through the roof. The two then landed on the floor, and started to look around. Raven removed her arm from Danny, figuring he was good enough to stand, which he was.<p>

"Now how do we get out of here?" Raven questioned.

"Which way should we- ARGH!" He was cut off by an ecto-blast that hit him from underneath.

Raven watched as Danielle followed the blast, and Danny hit the wall. She summonded her magic in her hands, but Danielle noticed, and blasted her away. The dark sorceress hit the wall on the otherside of the room, and slid to the floor.

"You're not going anywhere." Danielle stated, and then fired a blast at Danny.

He was still on the floor, when his eyes widen when he saw the ecto-blast. He then encased himself in a sheild, and let it down after the blast hit it. He looked at Danielle.

"Stop fighting. I know you're too weak to beat me." She said as she charged an ecto-blast.

Raven shook off the daze she had when Danielle blasted her, and she watched as Danny tried to talk to the young ghost girl.

"I'm not going to fight you. Every time I fight a clone, they turn to goop." Danny warned.

Danielle and Raven looked at the floor, and Raven's eyes widen. Underneath Danielle's feet, ectoplasm was spilling onto the floor. Danielle screamed, and she let the ecto-blast deminished. The ectoplasm reccedded, and Danielle looked up scared.

"But you're not mindless like those other clones. I don't want to hurt you." Danny said as he walked up to her.

Raven stood up from the floor, and she walked closer to the two halfas. She had her hands glowing with her magic under her robe incase.

"Then let my father have your morph-DNA, so he can save _me_!" Danielle protested.

"_He's_ not going to save you! He's using you! You're nothing but a mess he's not going to clean up!" Danny yelled, and Danielle's eyes narrowed angrily.

"You're a lier!" Danielle yelled as she shoved an ecto-blast into Danny's chest, sending him back.

Raven's eyes widen when Danny hit the wall, and she turned her head back to Danielle. She used her magic to encase a couch, and throw it at the halfa. Danielle phased through it, and blasted Raven away. She hit the wall once again, but she was able to see and hear Danielle before she lost consiousness.

"And I'm going to prove it." Danielle claimed, and grabbed Danny.

* * *

><p>Danny woken up in another pod, and saw that the other was still smoking. He also saw the perfect clone was in a pod. He looked down and saw Vlad smirking at him, and Danielle in her human form. Raven was in the pod next to him, and she watched as the two started with Danny.<p>

"All secure Dad." Danielle announced.

"I still don't know how I'm going to get him to morph." Vlad said, and then got an idea. "Unless... Unless you could overshadow him for me dear. Force the transfromation."

Raven's eyes widen slightly. She knew what was going to happen, but she couldn't do anything to prevent it. This time Vlad had cuffed her, but with cuffs that prevented her from using her powers.

"But the last clone who tried that melted. What if it's too much?" Danielle asked.

"Oh it wont be." Vlad assured.

"But what if-" She was cut off.

"_You_ exisit to serve _me_! Just do it!" Vlad yelled.

Danny gasped, and Raven eyes widen. Raven wanted to get out of her cuffs, but she was forced to watch. Danny didn't know what to think. Vlad was forcing Danielle into something he knew Danielle probably didn't want to do. He hoped the words he said earlier would get to her. Danielle didn't know what to do. "_**He's** not going to save you! He's using you! You're nothing but a mess he's not going to clean up!"_ Danny's words ran through her head. _'He was right.'_ She thought. Coming to a desicion, she glared at Vlad.

"You. Are. Not. The boss of me!" She yelled as she pressed the button to unlock Danny's pod.

Raven blinked, but she then gave a small smile. _'At least she stood up for herself.'_ She thought. She watched as Danielle rushed to her pod, and she looked down at the young halfa. Danielle smiled, and pressed the unlock button on her pod as well. Vlad yelled in protest, and disbelief. The cuffs around Danny and Raven unlocked, and they smashed out of their pods. Vlad backed away from the trio, not knowning what to do.

"You're helping me now?" Danny asked his female counterpart.

"You wanna ask questions or you wanna kick some butt?" Danielle asked with a smirk.

The two gave each other a high-five, and started to transform. Once they were both in their ghost forms, they fired a ecto-blast at Vlad. The blast sent Vlad straight at the pod the perfect clone was in. He fell to the floor, and the pod fell on top of him.

"Nice." Danny commented, and looked at Raven.

He smiled, and walked over to her. Raven gave him a small smile, and he kissed her quickly, but still passionfully. Just then their attention turned to Vlad, who was standing back up. Vlad gasped when he saw the condition of the perfect clone.

"Prime clone de-stabilized lamb-chop." The hologram stated, and Vlad looked down at the clone. "Degeneration happening sweetness."

The clone tried to reach out for Vlad, but it vaporated. "No! No! NOO!" Vlad yelled.

The trio watched as Vlad turned his attention to them. Vlad stood up, and started walked toward them. Danielle's eyes narrowed, and she charged up her ecto-blasts.

"I can do this." She said, but Danny placed his hand in front of her to stop.

"You don't have too. Cover your ears and get behind me." He said, and took a few steps ahead.

Raven and Danielle got behind him, did as he ask, and covered their ears as he inhaled deeply. After inahleing, Danny let out his ghostly wail, and hit hit Vlad square on. It sent him flying back against the wall with all the equipment as well. He ended up transforming to his human half, and sliding toward the floor. Raven's eyes widen when she saw Vlad's human half. _'Vlad Masters? He's a halfa too?'_ She asked herself. Danny stopped his ghostly wail, now tired, he transformed to his human half, and fell to his knees.

"Out of power, but worth it to take this place down." Danny said as Danielle and Raven kneeled down beside him.

Danielle turned her attention to Vlad, who stood up, and transformed back to his ghost half. Raven looked up to see Vlad standing in front of him, and Danielle's hands glowing with ecto-energy. She summonded her magic in her hands, and stood up.

"Get away from him!" Danielle yelled.

"I don't think so girl. You don't dare use your powers again, and he's beaten. This is over!" Vlad announced, and then out of nowhere, a boomerang hit him in the back of the neck.

_'The booo-marang?'_ Danny asked himself when he saw the boomerang fall to the ground. Vlad reached down, grabbed the booo-marang, and looked at it.

"Oh what stupidity is this?" He questioned, and then all four of them started to hear something.

Just then something drove through the ceiling, and crashed into Vlad. Danielle picked up Danny, and flew out of the way before it hit them. _'The Specter-Speeder?'_ Danny was confused now, and watched as the Specter-Speeder stopped. Beast Boy was the first one out, and quickly hid behind Raven and Danny when he saw them. Robin and Cyborg got out angrily, and glared at the green changling.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled, and Raven moved out of the way.

Starfire came out of the Specter-Speeder, and rushed her friends. "Do any of you know what this belt does?" She asked.

Raven grabbed the belt out of Star's grasp, and rolled her eyes at the alien. She looked at Danny, who was nodding his head at Vlad. Raven nodded, and placed the belt around Vlad's waist. The belt glowed green, and a black ring appeared around his waist, turning him back to Vlad Masters. All the Titans eyes widen when they saw the billionaire. _'Vlad Masters?'_ Robin questioned.

"I'm glad to see you guys." Danny said as he walked up to the others with Raven supporting him.

"It's no problem, but what happened? And who is that?" Robin asked pointing to Danielle, who smiled up at him.

"I'll explain later." Danny replied, and turned his attention to Vlad.

"I can't focus my powers." Vlad said, and Danielle walked up to him.

"Which means I don't need mine to do this. So _Dad_." She said as she punched him, knocking him out. "Stay away from my cousin."

The four Titans all gave Danielle confused looks, and turned to Danny. "She's your cousin?" They all mouthed. Danny nodded to them, and turned to his cousin.

"I couldn't have gotten out of this without Raven or you Danielle." Then noticed she was gone. "Danielle? Where'd she go?"

"Now," Robin began and Danny looked at him. "Do you mind explaining a few things?"

* * *

><p>The Titans all were back at the tower. Danny put the Specter-Speeder back in the garage, and asked Cyborg to help him with it later. All the Titans were waiting for an explaination of what happened, and why Danny had all that equipment. They didn't know what to say after Danny and Raven explained about Vlad, Danielle being his couisn, leaving out the clone part, and that Danny had all the ghost-hunting gear from his parents.<p>

"So all that stuff in your room is from your parents?" Robin asked, Danny nodded.

"And that Vlad Plasmius is really Vlad Master's ghost half?" Cyborg questioned, another nod.

"And your cousin Danielle-"

"It's Dani with an 'I', and don't worry, you'll see me again." They all turned their heads to see Danielle, who cut Beast Boy off, floating, but then phased out the window.

**The next chapter should be sometime this coming week or so, I don't know, but don't worry about me updating because I will update it. I won't stop till this story is finished.**


	14. Puppet Freaks Part 1

**Thank you for reading this far all of you:) And reviewing as well:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

It's been a few days since Dani came into the lives of Danny and the Titans. She flew away from Jump City, saying that they would see her again, but... Who knows how long that will be. Danny and Raven were up on the roof as usual, meditating. Danny has been finding it very useful when it came to dealing with his evil future self. Raven thought so too. The others, on the other hand, were doing what they usually do, no big shocker there. After a while of mediating, Danny and Raven went back to the main room. The others still haven't caught on that the two were dating... just yet.

"So... Is everyone just going to sit around?" Danny asked them.

"Well there hasn't been any criminals lately, and there's noting to do." Robin answered the halfa because Cy and BB seemed _so_ into their game to answer.

Danny nodded, and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Raven went to the couch on the side of the room, and sat down. After a few minutes, she watched as Danny walked up to her with two cups in hand. He handed her one, and sat down next to her.

"Thank you Danny." She said. Danny made Raven's herbal tea for her, and got some soda for him.

Just then the sound of Beast Boy's wail filled the room. Cyborg beat him again, and Beast Boy was crying in shame. They were going to have a rematch, but Robin turned the TV to news.

"Hey! I was going to rematch Cy!" Beast Boy complained.

"Well I wanted to see what was going on in the city." Robin counterclaimed.

The news only talked about goverment, economics, and all that other stuff. Nothing about latest robberies, killings, or anything a criminal would do. Just then the screen changed, and Danny's eyes caught sight of who was on the screen, his eyes widen. _'Freakshow!'_**(****1)** He alerted in his mind. Raven's eyebrow raised in confusion when she saw Danny.

"Is something wrong Danny?" She asked.

Danny's eyes darted toward Raven before returning to the screen. "Nothing's wrong." He said.

_"I. Am Freakshow. Many of you may already know of me as Ring-Master of Circus Gothica. Where your nightmares come alive! Circus Gothica, where the clowns never smile! Circus Gothica, come and get your freak on! With real freaks. Circus Gothica! Coming to Jump City! Crossover, to the dark side." _Freakshow announced on the screen.

Danny's eyes turned red as he stared at the ball on the staff. When the commercial was over, the red left his eyes, and he shook his head. _'What just happened... Freakshow! But... I thought the GIW had him in custody...'_ He thought. Raven looked at Danny now, feeling his confusion. _'What's up with Danny?'_ She asked herself, but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>The man, known as Freakshow, walked through the room. He had a smug look on his face, and soon a ghost in a red robe appeared in front of him. His smile widen as the ghost bowed to him.<p>

"This will be the best Circus Gothica this year." Freakshow said. He pulled out his staff, took the ball off of it, and stared at it. "This time, Danny Phantom wont get away from me. The new design will make sure we wont have inccidents like we did last time."

The ghost nodded, and Freakshow turned away. "Also... We won't just have Phantom, but the Titans as well." A new voice said.

Freakshow smiled when he saw a small figure in the corner of the room.

"Then..."

"The city..."

* * *

><p>Danny and Raven went out into the city, not wanting to deal with Cyborg and Beast Boy's game of 'Stankball'. Suprisinly, they weren't crowded by fans or paparazzi. The ended up in the park, but also just then, Danny's ghost sense went off. The sounds of the screams of citzens filled the air, and Danny and Raven started flying toward the chaos. Danny's eyes narrowed as he saw the ghost, even his mouth turned into a snarl. <em>'Lydia.'<em> He thought when he saw the red hodded ghost.

Lydia's tattoos were terrorizing the citzens near her, but she was soon met with a ecto-blast. She yelped as it hit her, and she was sent flying back. Lydia came back, and sent all her tattoos toward the two Titans. Danny started firing ecto-blasts through his fingers at the tattoos while Raven used her magic to hold them back.

"Do you doing okay Raven?" Danny asked her.

"I'm fine, but... Why are you asking me?" She then questioned.

"Because I'm worried and paranoid." He answered with a smirk.

Raven rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, and she focused back at the ghost they were fighting. They were now fighting the tattoos, oblivious to Lydia, who not soon knocked out Raven. Danny's eyes widen when he saw the dark sorceress fall out of the sky and hit the ground. His turned into a snarl as Lydia floated up to him, face to face.

"So... Where's Freakshow?" Danny asked her.

Of course, Lyida didn't say anything. She sent more of her tattoos, and Danny did his best to blast them all. Lydia watched in horror as her 'babies' were sent flying back. Her horrified look was repaced by her new vengeful one. Danny charged up a big ecto-blast, and fired it at her. It sent her away, but her all her tattoos started grabbing and pileing on top of him, pulling and pushing him to the ground. He was trying to get them off of him, but they stay on. Lydia walked up the halfa, and smirked. She pulled her robe over them, teleporting them away.

* * *

><p>Danny woke up, tied to a chair with ropes, but ones that prevent use of his intangibility. He heard Raven groan as she stired awake, and she blinked to adjust to the light. He smiled at her because she was okay, but soon frowned at the condition they were in. <em>'Where are we?' <em>Raven thought as she looked around.

"Well it appears out guests have woken up." A voice announced, and soon laughed. **(A/N: You know Freakshow's laugh, right?:D)**

Danny's eyes narrowed when he and Raven saw Freakshow come out of the shadows. Raven's eyes widen when she saw a puppet walk out of the shadows behind Freakshow.

"The Puppet King?""Freakshow!" The two said at the same time.

"What do you want with us Freakshow?" Danny questioned angrily.

"Do you remember..." Freakshow trailed off as he pulled out the red ball, and placed it in front of Danny's face. "This!"

The halfa quickly closed his eyes, to avoid the crystal ball. "Come on you little ghost! Open your eyes! You know you want to look!" Freakshow bellowed.

Raven kept her eyes on Danny. _'Don't look Danny, please, don't look.' _She thought. Danny was trying hard not to look, but you know when someone says 'look' or 'don't look'. You got to look. He didn't want to look, he knew from the story Sam and Tucker told him, he shouldn't look! He soon felt the pinching of something trying to pry his eyelids open. Lydia's tattos grabbed at his eye lids, and were able to open them enough for Danny to see the crystal ball.

His eyes immediately turned red, but not like the red the dark Titan seen before, and Raven's eyes widen. _'N-No... NO! Danny!'_ She screamed in her head. She couldn't watch Danny stare blankly ahead, and she turned away. She heard the Puppet King and Freakshow walk up to her, and she could feel their unpleasent emotion, triumph.

"Don't think we forgot about you Raven, the dark Titan." Freakshow said with a smirk.

"What do you want with me? And what did you do to Danny?" She questioned the two.

"Why this? Well the first one I had was passed down in the family, used to control any ghost who sees it. Though, they only used it to entertain the masses! When I found a more... profitable use for them." Freakshow explained, and Raven narrowed her eyes at the man. "But thanks to _this_ ghost. That one broke."

Raven couldn't help but give a small smirk at the thought of Danny kicking this guy's ass. "But now, I have a new version, and this one does much more than control ghosts."

Just then, Freakshow pulled out the red ball once again, placing it in front of Raven's view. She tried to closer her eyes, but the ball's power already started to take affect. After a few minutes of Raven trying to fight it, Raven's eyes soon tried to the same color of red as Danny's. The two villains laughed in triumph. They had two Titans under their will, and they had a very big plan.

**(1) This wont be like the episode in season 1, and I hoped that this chapter kind of explained itself at the end. If you have any questions, leave them as reviews:)**

**OMFG!:P I don't have much to say, but I'm going to work on the next chapter right now so you wont have to wait very long:)**


	15. Puppet Freaks Part 2

**Yay, thank you for all the reviews I gotten. Lately, I've been going an reading the stories of the people that reviewed. Silent Phantom gal, HalfafanD, and all you others that've reviewed, THANK YOU!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Robin was starting to worry. Raven and Danny have been gone a long time, and they haven't come back. They didn't even answer his calls! Something was up, and Robin needed to know. Just then the alarm blared off, and he and the others were already at the computer. It seems there was a robbery at a bank and at a jewelry store. They all headed to the city, and they split up to take both. Robin and Star headed to the bank, Cyborg and Beast Boy at the jewelry store. Robin and Starfire soon arrived at the bank, and their eyes widen when they saw who it was.

Danny walked out of the bank. Bags full of money in his hands. His face was covered by the bangs of his snow white hair. His new red eys peered through them, but Robin and Starfire wasn't paying attention to appearance, just the robbery... Caused by their own friend? Their own teamate?

"Danny?" Robin asked as he carefully walked up to his friend.

The halfa didn't say anything, but only stared straight ahead, blankly. When Robin was only a few feet from Danny, his mouth turned into a smirk. Robin was soon met with a ecto-blast, sending him flying back.

"Robin!" Starfire cried out before being blast too by an ecto-blast.

"Too easy." Danny said, and flew off.

Robin dusted himself off, and watched with a growl as Danny flew away. He then noticed Starfire on the ground, and rushed to her. He helped her up, and then stared up, angrily, at the direction Danny flew off in.

* * *

><p>Cyborg and Beast Boy arrived at the jewelry store. They walked in, and their eyes widen when they saw a blue hooded figure. Raven. Raven turned around to face them, her face blank underneath her hood. The two Titans were in too much of a shock they didn't notice her red eyes. Raven's mouth turned into a smirk as she lifted a chair with her magic and threw it at them. The two dodged it, and Raven flew out of the store. She landed not to far from it, and waited as Cy and BB ran out.<p>

"Raven? Why?" Cyborg sounded broken, and saddened. He cared for Raven like a sister, and to see her do this... It was horrible.

Just then Danny landed right next to Raven, and the two Titans eyes widen. They saw the bags full of money in his hands, and they didn't know what to say.

"I thought you tooken care of them by now." Danny said.

Raven rolled her eyes. "As you can see I was busy getting what our masters want." She replied.

"Right, but I already took out Boy Blunder and the alien princess." Danny said, and Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes widen.

"Y-You what? Danny, Raven... How could you do this? We're your friends!" Beast Boy yelled, and the two smirked.

"_Were_ our friends." Raven said, and sent magic, in the form of a bird flying at them.

The two dodged it, but the couldn't dodge the ecto-blast that soon followed after. Not to later, Robin and Starfire came flying toward the fight. The two landed by Cyborg and Beast Boy, and helped them up.

"Guys? What's going on?" Beast Boy asked Robin.

"That's what I like to know." Robin replied as he narrowed his eyes at Raven and Danny.

_'Why are they doing this? They're our friends...'_ He thought. Just then Danny sent more ecto-blasts, and Raven used her magic to encase a few cars. They went straight for the Titans, and they all did their best to dodge. They dodged the cars, but each time they got hit by an ecto-blast. Danny then stared to inhale a large amout of air, and soon let out his ghostly wail. The Titans covered their ears, but they were sent back along the street.

Danny stopped his wail, feeling a bit tired, but enough to stand. He and Raven smirked at the Titans, who were struggling to stand up. They watched as Raven teleported the both of them away. Robin stood up, and stared at the spot the two were standing before. _'Why?'_

* * *

><p>Raven and Danny teleported into a dark room, and they stood there, with the stuff they stole in hand. Freakshow and the Puppet King soon walked into the room with their smug faces. Freakshow took the stuff from them, and placed them in a box.<p>

"Very good drones." He complimented. The two didn't say anything, and Freakshow continued to smile. "Now, come along. We have a little something to do."

Freakshow, the Puppet King walked away from them, and the two followed soon after.

* * *

><p>All the Titans, or the four that was left, sat in the main room, wondering about why Raven and Danny did what they did. It didn't make sense. Even though they knew Danny for a short while, they didn't think Danny would turn against them. The biggest shocker is Raven. Raven was one of the founding members. They knew her longer than Danny. They knew her since the begining. True they didn't know much about her backstory, but they knew enough to trust her. She was the one that didn't deal with trust easily, and... All of this was just to confusing.<p>

"Tell me, why did friends Danny and Raven do this to us?" Starfire asked, sounding broken.

"I-I don't know Star. I'm more suprised Raven did this to us." Cyborg replied.

Robin was completely silent. He didn't like this, not one bit. Trying to lighten the mood, Beast Boy tried giving stupid ideas he did when Robin was forced to work for Slade.

"Option 1: Danny and Raven were replaced with robots. Robots that come to destroy us all! Option 2: They are being control or that... overshadowing-thing Danny's mentioned before by ghosts. Option 3: They're are subjects to other supernatural creatures' mind control." He listed, and all of them glared at him. "It just a few ideas." He then said in a quiet voice.

"Bad ones." Robin muttered.

"Also, they were the real Danny and Raven." Cyborg stated. "And since Danny is a half ghost, I don't think he would be overshadowed by another. Raven's too powerful to be overshadowed as well."

"Raven's also the one who could tell if someone was being controlled." Robin added.

"So that idea's still a possibility?" Beast Boy asked hopefully, and jokingly.

Robin shrugged. "Could be, but... We can't be sure." He responded.

"Oh friends! I wish we wont have to fight them again! I do not wish to!" Starfire said. "Raven and Danny are our friends, and they need us!"

All of them fell silent. Beast Boy turned on the TV, not wanting to feel the silence. The news was on. What they didn't want to think about ended up being the news. Sometimes, you just want to kill the news.

_"Today, reports have been heard about two Titans **stealing** from a bank and a jewelry store. The dark Titan, Raven, and their newest Titan, Danny Phantom, ghost boy from Amity Park. These two have been caught on camera, robbing, and fighting their own team. What could have caused these two to suddenly turn their backs on the law?" _The female newscaster announced. _"Also there is a protest going on in front of the Circus Gothica train-" _

Beast Boy turned off the TV, but Robin grabbed the remote out of his hand, and turned it back on.

_"Parents and authorites are deeply worried about this circus, and what it could influence to children. We bring you live to the Ring-Master, Freakshow, where he stands up to his crittics." _The screen the changed to the protest, and Freakshow.

_"I invite you to attend a free performance for parents, police, and concerned authority figures. See the show, and see for yourself that we're harmless entertainment." _Freakshow said.

Robin turned off the TV with a sigh. He hated feeling betrayal. Just then the alarm blared off again, and all the Titans eyes narrowed. They all knew. _'Raven and Danny...'_ They all rushed into the T-Car, and headed for the city. When they got to the city they saw Raven and Danny flying away from the police. Suddenly, Danny turned around, and shot an ecto-blast at the police, causeing the police car to crash into the others.

Raven and Danny stopped flying, smirking, when the Titans came up to them. Robin and the others got in a stance as they faced their 'fomer' friends. None of them wanted to fight them, but from the looks of the two, they sure was looking for a fight. Danny pointed a finger at them, and a ecto-blast went flying for them. The Titans easily dodged it, and they split up to take on each of them. Robin and Starfire went back to Danny. Cyborg and Beast Boy went back to Raven.

Starfire started shooting her starbolts, and Danny dodged them. Robin used his birdarangs to tie a rope around Danny, but the halfa only smirked. He grabbed it by two hands, and the next thing Robin knew, he was trapped in an electrical current. Danny's ghost stinger. Starfire's eyes widen as she saw what happened, but then narrowed at the halfa. She kept sending her starbolts from her hands and eyes, but Danny put up a shield so he wouldn't get hit. When Star stopped, Danny let down the shield, and blasted her.

Beast Boy, who was a lion, was trying to pounce on Raven, but she kept dodging, gracefully. Cyborg was trying to aim his cannon at her, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. He let his guard down enough to be lifted, and thrown into a car, courtesty of Raven's magic. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex, and did his best to fend off against the dark sorceress. Raven used her magic to pick up a few cars, and throw them at him. Soon she got an idea, and she smirked. She concentrated, and the next thing Beast Boy knew, he was a rat. **(A/N: The thing she did to him in 'Spellbound':D)**

Soon all of them landed together, and they stared at the smirking duo. Danny and Raven then started floating a few inches off the ground, getting a little higher each minute.

"Catch us if you can _Titans_." Danny said, and the started flying off quickly.

**I wonder what I'll do for the next chapterXP Really makes me wonder...**


	16. Puppet Freaks Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

The Titans did their best to follow the direction their 'former' friends flew off in. More and more each second they were getting more confused. Their confusion grew bigger when the found themselves at Circus Gothica. How did they end up at Circus Gothica? They were chasing Raven and Danny, and instead they find the Circus Gothica site.

The four noticed that parents, and police authorites were making their way into the dark tent. _'This must be that free show that ring-master offered.'_ Robin observed to himself. _'Something doesn't seem right about this circus.'_ After all... he should know. The other three were talking among themselves and didn't see Robin make his way to the tent. When they finally noticed, they went chasing after him.

"Hey Rob! This is no time to go to the circus, we need to find Raven and Danny." Cyborg said.

"I know, but... this doesn't feel right." Robin replied.

Cyborg nodded, and they all went inside. They found a few seats. A few police officers and citizens asked them why they were here and what was going on with Raven and Danny. They all gave the same answers of 'I don't know' and 'we're just taking advantage of a free show'. The show started and the ring-master, Freakshow, walked to the middle the ring.

"Hello, as you know, I am Freakshow, Ring-Master of Circus Gothica! I invited all you to a free show, so please, enjoy!" Freakshow bellowed.

All type of weird, supernatural, and plain creepy things came out. Robin crossed his arms, and leaned back in his chair. _'What am I doing here? I'm suppose to be looking for Raven and Danny.'_ He thought. The others looked at Robin, who now had his eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep. They shrugged it off, and turned back to the performances. After the performances, Freakshow walked back out, and the tent darkened, but the light was on him.

"Now, witness the love of Death!" He announced, and gestured to the highwire.

This time Robin opened his eyes, and watched the act. Two beings stood on the ends of the tightrope, both of them in dark gray cloaks, the hood covering both their faces. The one on the right side was holding a scythe, but the other one wasnt'. The two started walking on the rope, making their way to each other. Everyone was curious about what the two were going to do, but they all gasped as the one with the scythe started swinging his weapon. The Titans eyes were wide, even as the one with out a weapon easily dodged it without falling off the rope.

The one with out the weapon easily dodged the swings, but Robin started to notice their movements were like in a dance. The one dodging quickly grabbed the scythe out of the other's hand so quick no one seen it. The one who now had the scythe threw it to the floor, and walked closer to the other. They grabbed each other by the hand and started to move like in a dance. Everyone was now amazed.

* * *

><p>Freakshow watched the performance of the two with a smile. He noticed the crowd was enjoying the act, and his smile widen. His smile turned into a frown when he saw the Titans, but it then turned into a smirk. The Puppet King walked out of the shadows and stared up at Freakshow.<p>

"What are you waiting for? The Titans are right there! Do it now!" He yelled, and Freakshow's eyes darted toward him before looking back at the performance.

The two stopped, and jumped off the highwire, making the Titans want to save them, but they stayed still. The two landed on their feet, and bowed to the crowd before walking in a small room. Lydia walked out, and started doing her performance. The two cloaked ones walked up to Freakshow who was still talking to the Puppet King.

"I don't get why you don't do it now! They're right there! In the audience! We have two under our control, now lets get the others!" The Puppet King yelled.

"This is my circus! I have the crystal ball, you have nothing! There is no 'we' in this. I control them, you are nothing more than a puppet." The Puppet King's stared at Freakshow. "Slaves!"

The Puppet King's eyes widen, and they turned to the controlled duo. This time their red eyes could be seen from the shadow of their hood as they walked up to the puppet.

"No! NO!" The Puppet King cried out as the two hypnotized Titans begin to torture him.

* * *

><p>Even though from the volume of the crowd, Robin could hear the screams of someone in the backroom. He stood up and ran to the back room, but no one but the Titans noticed. He ran into the room and his eyes widen. Raven and Danny were standing there, Danny holding the Puppet King by the leg, and Raven smirking at the sight. Robin felt the others run up behind him, and they could hear their gasps.<p>

"Finish him drones." Robin heard someone command, and that someone, was Freakshow.

The four Titans watched as Raven's eyes begin to burn red as her magic formed in her hands, and Danny's hands radiated with ecto-energy. Robin needed to do something, and fast.

"STOP!" He finally yelled as the two were about to kill the Puppet King.

Raven and Danny looked toward the Titans with a smirk before turning their attention back to the puppet in Danny's hand. Freakshow narrowed at the four standing there, and he walked up to them.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

Robin took a good look at the color of the ball in Freakshow's staff and at the color of his friends eyes. His eyes narrowed at the ring-master, and his mouth turned into a snarl.

"You're controling them!" He yelled, and Freakshow smirked.

"Let our friends go!" Starfire commanded.

"Don't worry my dear because you four will be joining them soon!" Freakshow bellowed and laughed. "Minions, forget the puppet, attack the Titans!"

Raven and Danny stopped what they were doing, and turned toward the Titans. The four's eyes widen and they took a step back as their friends walked up to them.

"Raven, Danny, don't do this, we don't want to fight you, we just want to help." Cyborg said to try.

"We don't want your help." Danny said with a smirk, and blasted Cyborg in the chest.

"Titans G-" Robin was cut off as Raven's magic threw him to some crates.

"I've always hated your little battle cry Boy Blunder." Raven stated, and her lips turned into a smirk.

The Titans charged for the two, and a fight began. Robin stopped and saw the staff still in Freakshow's hand. _'That must be what's controling them... I need to get that staff' _He thought and started charging for Freakshow. He stopped when Raven suddenly appeared in front of him, her hands glowing with her magic. Robin pulled out his bo-staff and got into a stace. The two begin to fight as Freakshow watched the whole thing. Danny was giving his share of blasts and so was Cyborg and Starfire. Beast Boy was helping Robin with Raven.

Raven and Danny land next to each other, smirking at their friends. The four stare at them, waiting for them to make their move. Freakshow watches happily as his two slaves fight their friends.

"Come on you two, we're your friends! Don't let this creep control you." Cyborg pleaed.

The two continued to smirk, and Robin spoke up.

"Let us help you." He said.

"Please friends, let us not fight anymore, do not let that bad man control you." Starfire then said.

"Fight him!" Beast Boy yelled.

Danny blinked, his eyes going green for a moment. "G-Guys?" Was the only thing he could say before his eyes turned red again and his smirk reappeared.

_'We were so close.'_ Robin observed. "You don't want to do this Raven, neither do you Danny." He said. "Raven, we've been there for you since the begining, and Danny... What would your family and friends think if they saw you like this?"

Raven's eyes flickered her dark purple, and Danny's eyes widen, his eyes going green again. Danny placed a hand on his head in pain, but he used his other hand to blast the staff out of Freakshow's hand. Freakshow's eyes widen as the staff start to fall to the ground, but it was encased with black magic. The staff floated into Raven's waiting hand, and the Titans thought they got her back, but they noticed her eyes were still red. Danny's went back to red as well, and he stood next to Raven.

"Give me my staff slave!" Freakshow ordered.

Danny blasted the ring-master into the wall, and smirked. "Don't yell at her." He said.

"Raven, come on, he doesn't control you anymore, you have the staff." Robin said, and walked closer, but was thrown back by Danny.

Raven blinked a few times as she tried to decide what to do. Her eyes flicker purple long enough to have her smash the orb into the ground. The Titans sigh as Raven's and Danny's eyes return to normal. They both held their heads, trying to remove the daze they had.

"Guys? What happened?" Danny asked.

"You okay?" Robin asked the two.

Raven nodded. "We're fine, but what happened? I can't remember anything." She said in her monotone.

"Let just arrest Freakshow here, and go back to the tower." Robin said with a smile as he cuffed Freakshow.

"Actually..." Danny trailed off.

* * *

><p>The Titans waited outside for someone Danny called to come get Freakshow. Danny didn't tell them who it was, but they got their answer when two agents from the Guys in White came flying with jetpacks. They landed in front of the Titans, and took Freakshow from him.<p>

"He's all yours." Danny said, catching the attention of the two agents.

"Ghost Boy!" Operative K yelled.

"What are you doing here ghost boy?" Operative O questioned.

"Handing Freakshow back over to you obvioulsy." Danny smirked which enraged the two agents.

"Ghost punk!" Operative O yelled, and the two agents pull out their guns.

The Titans immediately got in front of Danny, shocking the two Guys in White agents. The two sighed, and put away their guns.

"Fine, but we'll get you ghost boy." Operative K said, and flew off.

Operative O grabbed Freakshow and flew off. Danny smirked as he watched the two agents fly off, but then he felt the eyes of his friends look at him. Robin spoke up.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"They're ghost hunters." Danny answered plainly, and Raven teleported both of them.

The four called after them, but they were gone. They quickly got in the T-Car and drove back to the tower.

**Best I can do tonight, but I promise I'll update soon:) Now that I think of this, this was like the episode, I couldn't do it a different way, sorry.**


	17. Red X Part 1

**By right now, just by reading the title of this chapter, you may notice I'm starting this chaper with a episode of Season 3 of Teen Titans:P Don't worry there will be Danny Phantom ones as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

_"It's simple. _There is good and there is evil. There are those who commit crimes and those who stop them."__

The Titans knew about a robbery in progress, and they rushed down to stop it. The being they chased was shadowed. It made its way up the elevator shaft as Raven used her powers to move it up. Beast Boy was the last one, and he had to fly up it.

__The two sides are opposite, as different as day and night. And the line between them is clear. Or at least it's supposed to be."__

They easily followed the shadowed robber through the lasers, and again, Beast Boy was the last, and had to jump through the small lasers as a mouse. They all came to a stop and everyone gasped, except for Danny, since he didn't know... Red X. Everyone's eyes were wide, and it made Danny confused that they were acting the way they did.

"Red X? I thought Robin was Red X!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he turned to their leader.

Danny looked at Robin, more confused. _'What did Beast Boy mean by that?'_ He thought, but he then looked back at the villain in time.

"Think again." Red X stated as he through Xs at the Titans.

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled out as they dodged the Xs.

The Xs exploded in a line, and to where Raven and Danny were standing, but Raven put a shield up to protect them. Red X came charging at them, and she put a shield up again. The villain disappeared, and reappeared behind them. Raven barely turned when Red X kicked her legs, making her fall to the floor, hit her head, making her unconsious for a bit.

"Raven!" Danny exclaimed, and turned to Red X in a glare.

Danny sent ecto-blasts toward him, but Red X dodged them all and disappeared soon. He appeared behind Danny, and struck the halfa in the pressure point. Danny fell to the ground, unconsious, by Raven. Red X pulled out an X and looked like he was going to kill Danny and Raven, but a starbolt blasted it out of his hand. Starfire came charging, throwing starbolts at Red X, who dodged them all, pushed off the wall, and used Star's back like a step or something. He jumped from bar to bar, and dodged a starbolt that Starfire blasted at him.

Red X sent a red beam, and it hit Starfire. She screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. Beast Boy came charging at him as a gorrila, and as Beast Boy roared, Red X placed an X in his mouth from closing it. Beast Boy tried getting it out, but he failed, so he transformed into a hippo... And that only got the X out, but not preventing him from falling on his back from a high bar. Cyborg came next, and Red X used another X, but this one glued crates together, making them crash into Cyborg. Everyone soon surrounded Red X.

"Come on kids, 'X' marks the spot." Red X taunted, and everyone started to attack.

After dodging a few attacks, Red X landed under Beast Boy, who smashed down at him. Red X vanished, but reappeared behind them. Robin then jumped him, making the two of them roll across the floor. Robin used one of his bird-a-rangs, but Red X vanished, reappeared, and tried to punch Robin from behind, who dodged it. Robin kicked at him, and punched at him. Robin threw Red X against a crate, and pushed him against it using his mask.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

"If I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask?" Red X asked as he then shocked Robin, and threw him into a crate.

Cyborg and Raven started charging for him. Cyborg powered up his cannon as Raven chanted her mantra. Red X threw an X, and it caused the two's powers to cross, and hit each other instead of the villain.

"Looks like you got your wires crossed." Red X commented.

Enraged, Danny came firing at the villain, who easily dodged all of them. Red X tried using his explosive Xs, but Danny kept phasing through them when Red X would throw them. Smirking under his mask, Red X pulled out another X, and threw it at Danny. Before Danny could phase through it, the X streached out, and wrapped around him. It started electrocuting him, and Danny screamed out in pain. Red X kneeled down to Danny, and Danny did his best to glare at him.

"I got this one modified for you, hope you like it." Red X said, and then dodged a starbolt.

Raven recovered from the attack, and saw Danny, still wrapped in the X, clenching his teeth in pain from the X. She quickly flew over to him, and touched the X. There was nothing wrong with it, so why was it hurting Danny? _'There must be something in the X thats making him hurt like this.' _She thought. Danny screamed in pain, and Raven watched as his rings appeared around his waist. Danny forced them to go away, but he was trying so hard. Raven used her powers to get the X off, and Danny started panting in pain from the X. Crashes could be heard from the background as Danny sat up. He looked at Raven with a smile, but then turned to the X on the floor with a frown.

"Are you okay Danny?" Raven asked him.

Danny reached out, and touched the X, but quickly pulled back when he felt a spark that he only felt with a Specter-Deflector. "Can you hold onto this for me Raven, I can't touch it." He said.

The sorceress nodded, and grabbed the X without questioning why he couldn't touch it. Danny then watched as Robin started chasing after Red X, but triped when a X wrapped around Robin's legs.

"Better luck next time kid, and thanks for the suit." Red X said as he pressed a button on his belt. His image frizzed a little, but he didn't vanish. "Come on, come on."

Robin pulled himself to his feet, and started chasing after Red X again. He chased him to the roof, but Red X dodged when Robin jumped at him.

"Catch you later." Red X said as he vanished.

Everyone appeared on the roof, where Starfire was poking Robin in the arm. "Hey! Star! Ow!" Robin said, and grabbed Starfire's wrist. "That hurts."

"Then you are not a hologram?" Starfire asked.

"No."

"The last time we faced the 'Red X', he was you in disguse, and you were not really there." Starfire explained as she poked him, and everyone stared at them.

"Starfire cut it out!" Robin yelled.

"He is not a hologram." Starfire confirmed.

"He could still be a robot," Beast Boy said, and turned to Cyborg. "Check him for batteries."

Danny gave a small chuckle, and a weird look as he watched Cyborg put on a rubber glove and started for Robin. "Wait! Please! It wasn't me! I promise! It wasn't me." Robin said, and everyone calmed down. Robin turned away from them, and started to walk away. "Red X was a mistake. A mistake I will never make again."

* * *

><p><em>"I'm suppose to be one of the good guys. To always do the right thing. The line is suppose to be clear... But for me, back then, it wasnt. A madman was threatening the city, and I had to stop him. So I became Red X. A ruthless theif who could get closer to the madman than Robin ever could. But I didn't tell my teamates. And my plan didn't work. I almost lost my life. And my friends. It was the closest I've ever come to crossing the line. And I thought it was in the past, but now, someone else has crossed that line. And it's my job to stop him."<em>

Robin turned around, to see Danny leaning against the wall, staring at him. "You make big mistake for everyone to hate _this_ so much?" He asked him.

"Again, Red X was a mistake, one I will never make again." Robin repeated, and walked out of the room, Danny's green eyes following him.

* * *

><p>Danny walked back in the room to see his girlfriend use her powers to sent the chalkbord spining, and throwing Beast Boy into the kitchen. He gave a small chuckle, and walked up next to Raven.<p>

"Face it. Red X could be anyone, anyone smart enough to find the suit, and dumb enough to take it for a joyride." Raven said in her monotone voice.

"And when Robin returns, he will help us to discover who." Starfire said, and Danny's eyes darted toward her.

"It doesn't matter," Robin stated as he walked past them, and to the computer. "I created Red X, every system, every weapon. Whoever's inside that suit he's my responsability."

"Well if we're going to catch him, we need to at least figure out what he's after." Cyborg added.

"I already know." Robin said, and pulled up a different screen. "Xenothium. The fuel that powers the suit."

Starfire gasped, Danny's eyes widen, and Raven's too. "No."

"Aw man, I never understand anything." Beast Boy complained as he stomped off somewhere.

Danny looked at the screen, his eyes still wide. _'Is he stupid! He used Xenothium! That stuff is too unstable, and he was dumb enough to use it!'_ Danny yelled in his head. He was about to yell at Robin about it, but Cyborg covered that. Robin took a deep breath before continueing.

"Like I said, it was a mistake. The scanner Red X stole, locates Xenothium within a ten mile radius." Robin said, and crossed his arms.

"So we must locate it first." Starfire said.

"Red X isn't the only one with a scanner." Cyborg said as he started hooking himself up to the computer. "I'm downloading the moleculare signuature, transmitting to your communicators."

"Thanks, but I won't need it." Robin said from across the room.

"But how are you going to find the Xenothium without a scanner?" Cyborg asked.

"The same way I found it the first time." Robin said as the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Danny was using tools to examine the X, Red X used against him, and also being careful not to touch it at all. He heard a knock on his door, and Raven then walked in. He forgot to lock it again, but he didn't care this time. He looked up from the X, and smiled at his girlfriend. She smiled back, and walked up to him. She took a look at his room. It was kind of a mess. A few of his parents weapons on a table, a few books and papers on the floor, and she shook her head.<p>

"You find anything on the X yet?" She asked him, and he shook his head.

"Kind of hard to do when I can't lay a finger on it without getting shocked." He replied.

"What about your human half?" She suggested, and he shook his head again.

"Same problem. Even as 'Danny Fenton' I can't touch the thing." He said, and looked back at the X in front of him.

Raven sighed. "We're all going out to help Robin with the search, you coming, or staying?" She asked.

"Staying. I need to find out why this one affected me so much. I doubt Robin knew anything about ghosts before he met me, and made the suit." Danny responded, and gave a small smirk.

"Yeah, I need to be going." Raven said, and started for the door.

Danny grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed back, and the soon broke away from each other. Danny held her close, his hand resting on her head. "Be careful." He said in her ear, and she smiled.

"I will." She replied.

Danny watched as Raven left his room. He turned his head back to the X, his eyes narrow. _'How did he get this anyway?' _Danny asked himself, and began to examine it again.


	18. Red X Part 2

**I'm really loving the reviews I get:)  
>Battler127- Thanks, and you're doing a pretty good job with your DannyPhantomTeenTitan Xover too:) I've been loving it!:) Just thought I'd throw the fact out:) But to everyone else, I'm glad that you have all reviewed:)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Danny kept looking over the X in front of him. He didn't know what to do with it anymore. He sat there, watching it, hoping an idea would come in his head. The only thing he could think of was if Raven was okay, and about the X. He decided looking over it again, but he brought out a Specter-Deflector. _'This is really like the Specter-Deflector, so maybe...'_ He started working on it, and trying to figure the small weapon out. After a bit, he smiled to himself, and sighed.

"This _is_ like the Specter-Deflector. Same components and everything, just... In a smaller package." Danny said out loud to himself, then frowned. "But how did he get this?"

He put the X in a small bag, and put it in a small box. He then phased out of his room, and started flying in the direction he knew Raven and the others were.

* * *

><p>Raven blew a piece of her hair out of her face. "And now I smell like rhino butt." She said in her monotone.<p>

Starfire grabbed at the X that held Raven and Beast Boy together, and pulled at it. She only was able to revert Beast Boy back to human. "Dude! You think you gave this guy enough gadgets?" Beast Boy questioned with a death glare.

After freeing the two bound Titans, they entered the building. "Split up, and be careful. I don't want anyone else getting hurt." Robin said, and ran off.

The others all went in opposite directions, searching. Raven went gliding down a hallway, and looked around with her eyes. She wasn't looking where she was going, and bumped into someone. She summonded her magic in her hands, and put up her guard. Her eyes widen, and she lowered her guard when she saw her boyfriend standing in front of her with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to keep looking at that X." She said to him, and his smile widen.

"Turns out that the X only affects ghosts. Like the Specter-Deflecter, it repels ghosts, and also hurts them." He said, and Raven blinked.

The two entered a room next to them, and someone came from behind. The figure shot something red at Raven, glueing her to the wall. Danny sharply turned to the figure, his hands radiating ecto-energy. The figure shot the same stuff at him, also glueing him too to the wall.

* * *

><p>Robin was walking in one of the halls when he came upon a huge vault. He suddenly heard Starfire's scream, and he turned around. <em>'Starfire?'<em> He thought, and started to head for her direction, not knowing Red X was behind him. He ran into the same hall he came, and stopped. "What's the matter kid?" He heard Red X say.

He turned around, and saw Red X standing there, facing him. "Don't you want to play? After all, they're _your_ toys." He said, and threw explosives at Robin.

Robin ducked, but the computer behind him exploded. The vault opened, and Red X backflipped through the lasers. Robin followed after him, dodging the lasers, and down a hole. Red X used a X to open a window, letting him go through, but Robin crashing into it. Red X ran off in the halls. Robin ran thought the halls, looking for Red X, when he came upon a room. He saw the door on the other side.

"After you." Red X said from behind him, and pushed him onto the floor below.

He landed on the floor, and it began to glow red. A laser from above shot a lasers at him. He was almost at the door when Red X appeared there. "Thanks for the hand kid." Red X said as the door closed.

Robin pounded on the door, and turned to the laser still chasing him.

* * *

><p>Red X closed a vault door behind him, and continued on with getting the Xenothium. He used the computer to get to the Xenothium. Once he got it, he looked at it like a prize, to him, it was. "Enough to power this suit for a good long time." He said. "I love it when the good guy wins."<p>

He opened a carrier, and put the stick with the other sticks of Xenothium,**(A/N: Thats what it seemed like he was doing.)** but he was cut off from his work my a laser that shot out from the wall. The door fell, and there stood Robin with the laser in arms. "You're not going to win." Robin stated.

Robin put the laser down, and started charging for Red X. He kicked him to a wall. "Kid, you are taking life way to seriously."

The two started to fight, and it lasted a while. **(A/N: I'm feeling really tired, so if you want to see the fight scene, watch the episode.) **he two were now directly, face to face. "Why did you steal the suit? What are you planing to do?" Robin questioned him.

"Whatever I want." Red X replied, and flipped Robin over. "Not everyone likes to play the big villain kid. I'm a theif, I'm not threatening your precious city. Just looking out for number one."

"So you're not pshycotic, you're just selfish." Robin stated angrily, eyes narrow.

"Lighen up chuckles. I'm not such a bad guy, once you get to know me." Red X said, and fired Xs at Robin.

Robin deflected one, but the other tripped him. Red X tried stomping on Robin, but the Boy Wonder rolled out of the way. He kicked Red X, making him crash into the wall. Red X got up from the ground, and grabbed the container that held the Xenothium. "Playtime's over kid. Back off, or I trip the power core, and the core triggers the rocks, I don't think you want that on your conscious." He said.

"And I don't think you want to be disintegrated." Robin replied, and readied his weapon.

A group of people were making their way to them, and X turned to them before getting blasted and knocked out. Robin's eyes widen, but then he too got blasted. The group of people started making their way to the Xenothium, and taking it for themselves. A guy stopped in fromt of Robin, and put a small TV in front of him.

"The Xenothium!" Robin exclaimed as the group started walking away with it.

_"Yes, and I do so appreciate a-" _A voice said from the TV

"Chang."

_"Since you do it during a break in, I decided cash in. I'm sick of selling to bad boys, I'm ready to be one. And now, that I have enough Xenothium to power my disintegrater cannon, I can be very, very bad."_ The screen moved to a cannon.

"I won't let you get away with this."

_"Oh I think you will because my good little boy, I didn't just steal, I stole your friends."_ The screen moved to Raven, Danny, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy all in seperate tubes. _"Stay out of this, or I'll test my cannon on them."_

* * *

><p>In the place Chang set up his cannon, a certain teenage ghost boy flew around invisible. He knew that something was up, and he was right. Danny made a duplicate of himself, and that very duplicate was in the tube next to Raven's. His mouth turned into a snarl everythime he looked at what happened to his girlfriend. <em>'I need to think of how I'm going to do this.'<em> He thought.

"Buildings, neighborhoods, lives, countless targets waiting to be disintegrated." Chang said, and walked over to the tube Starfire was frozen in. "Tell me pretty girl, have you seen anything ripped apart? Molecule by molecule? It's breath taking."

Danny's eyes narrowed. 'Molecule by molecule' quote reminded him of his dad when he heard his father talking about his ghost half. Danny then noticed Starfire's eyes were glowing bright green, and she broke her head out of the frozen prison.

"You are a bad man!" She yelled, and tried blasting her way out of the tube.

"Oh? If you think I'm bad now, you're going to be really impressed when I finished with your city, and move on to you." Chang said, but to Danny it sounded more like flirting.

_'Ew.' _Danny thought and watched as Starfire yelled at Dr. Chang.

"Not be joining us." Chang cutt Star off when she tried to say Robin would be coming. "Not when your lives are on the line. Far too risky for _good_ boys like him."

"You will be suprised by the risks Robin will take." Starfire stated.

Chang's men started to power up his cannon as Chang climed inside. "Hm.. Got a nice smell, doesn't it?" He raised the cannon up. "I've spent years hidding from this cursed city. Now let them hide from me! Prepare to fire!"

Just then Robin came out of no where, and rammed his feet into Chang's face. Chang's foot trigged the trigger, and a blast disintegrated part of the tower.

"You just made a big mistake." Robin said.

"Attack!" Chang ordered.

Chang's men started firring at Robin, and Danny thought he'd make an appearance. He blasted four of Chang's men who were firing at Robin, leaving only two. Robin blinked in confusion, and he turned his head to see Danny floating behind him with a smug look on his face.

"Danny? How did you-" Robin was cut off when Chang's men started firing again.

He jumped down, and jumped again when the man behind him shot the red goo. The stuff hardened on the other, and Robin kicked him down. He knocked down the other one, and grabbed the staff. Robin shot the stuff at the ground, and used it as a slide and knocked some out. Danny was fighting off his own share of Chang's men. Using his ecto-blasts to knock them out. He then watched as Chang aimed the cannon at Robin.

Robin used his grappleing hook to be pulled to the ceiling, and trying to avoid the cannon's aim. The cannon fired, but it barely missed Robin. The Boy Wonder landed on a pathway, and started dodgeing the blasts. He was almost caught in one, and now was hanging from a bar.

"Okay good boy, who should I destroy first? You? or pretty friends?" Danny gasped as he watched the cannon moved from Robin to the others.

"Starfire/Raven" Both of them yelled at the same time.

Just as Chang was about to press the trigger, Xs came out of no where hitting the controls. Suddenly, Robin fell from bar he was holding onto, only to be saved by Red X. Danny blinked as he watched the two. _'Red X? What is he doing here?'_ He asked himself.

"I thought you didn't like to play the hero." Robin stated with a smirk.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how." Red X replied, and hopped over the railing.

Danny's eyes widen as he watched Robin and Red X fight together, almost in sync with each other. If it was possible, Danny's eyes gotten wider when he saw Chang pounding on the controls, chanting 'no!'. The laser powered up, and blasted, missing Starfire and the others as it started to get out of control. The laser managed to cut the whole observebatory in half, and slide off the mountain. Chang looked over the problem as Robin jumped in front of him, and kicked him out of the controls.

"Time to get what I've came for." Red X said as Robin landed in front of him, and the others appear behind their leader.

"Time's up." Raven responded.

"Thanks for the help X, but don't think that means you can help yourself." Robin said, and pulled out a disk.

"No problem kid." Red X held up a hand that had a stick of Xenothium. "This should keep me going for quite a while."

Robin smirked, and put the disk away. "That won't do you any good..." He trailed off as he pulled out X's belt. "Without this."

Red X's eyes widen when he realized he didn't have his belt, and Robin walked closer. "Better luck next time." He said.

"Not bad kid, not bad." Red X said, and then threw the stick of Xenothium in front of him.

Danny tried to call out, but when the Xenothium hit the floor, it exploded. When it cleared, X was gone, and Danny lost his chance of finding out about the X. Danny and Raven went to put the Xenothium back in the place it came from, Cyborg led the criminals to jail, Starfire and Beast Boy searched for Red X, and Robin locked away the belt.

**Hoped you were okay with this chapter:)**


	19. Torrent of Terror Intro

**Okay, to those who are wondering if Danny will ever find out who gave Red X that tech to acctually hurt Danny, he'll find out, just... not in the next few chapter or maybe even longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

In the Ghost Zone:

"Order! Order!" A ghost yelled.

In the Ghost Zone, there are ghost who's only purpose is to observe. They are known as the Observants. They are known through out the Ghost Zone, and they are even the bosses of Clockwork, the Master of Time.

"The Observants' high council is now in session!" An Oberservant exclaimed. "Bring in the prisoner!"

Just then tube, the inside of it pitch black, but with the exception of red glowing eyes.

"For centuries, the prisoner has plauged the planet Earth with horrible and unpredictable meterogical events. Cities have been wiped out, countless lives have been judged! Observant high council, what? Say you." The Observant faced the council.

"Guilty." "Guilty." They all said.

"Before we pronounce sentence, you have anything to say..." Light suddenly filled the tube, and a ghost floated there. "Vortex!"

"Yes..." He started calmly. "FRY!"

Vortex's hands started to glow, and he laughed. Suddenly, what looked like a thermostat, sent a shock through the tube, shocking him. "Your weather powers are canceled by out spectral-verometer**(A/N: Don't know if that's correct spelling)** Vortex, there is no way for you to escape." The Observant said.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." A voice said behind him.

The Observant turned around, and was met by a pink ecto-blast. He hit the wall, and the ghost that blasted him started blasting at the observants. While the others fled, the ghost flew up to the container that held Vortex.

"Who are you?" The weather ghost questioned.

"Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius." The ghost said, pulling off his helmet, actually revealing who he said he was. Vlad.

Vlad then cracked the container witht he staff he was holding, and Vortex broke free. The two ghost then started flying away from the Observants' realm, full speed.

"Free! Finally! FREE!" Vortex yelled, and released his power.

"Yes, yes, no need to thank me." Vlad said with a smug look on his face.

"Thank you? Vortex thanks no one!" Vortex bellowed, and grabbed Vlad in both hands. "You should be rejoiceing that I even allow you in my prescense! *Wheezes* Flyspeck! Now, stand aside as I unleash the full *Wheeze* furry of my power on that meaningless, planet Earth."

Just then Vortex started to scream in agony as he was shocked by the spectral-verometer that Vlad stole from the Observants.

"Unleashing your power on the Earth? That's funny, that's exactly what I was thinking." Vlad said with a smirk, holding up the stolen item.

"Please, I'll do anything you ask." Vortex said in a scared, shaky voice.

"Yes, yes you will. And I have a vivid imagination." Vlad said as he flew up to the ghost.

**This is just an intro for the next chapter:P I'll be updating more often, the only reason it took me so long with Red X one is because when I do Teen Titan episodes, it doesn't... give me good motive, now the Danny Phantom eps, are ones I would love to do:P**


	20. Torrent of Terror Part 1

**Thanks for the reivews, and c'mon! Who else do you think will keep Danny calm? Does the main pairing tell you anything!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Hot couldn't even describe the temperature in Jump City. At City Hall, the Titans were there, on a far side of the crowd. They heard that there was going to be some way to help the heat problem. They all were dressed in something that could help them cool off. Robin was wearing a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up, green shorts, and black sandles. Starfire, who was... 'taught' what to wear, wore a light purple tank-top, her shorts, but purple flip-flops. Beast Boy was wearing a grey shirt, also rolled up sleeves, some black shorts, and sandles too. Danny managed to find out that he could at least transform parts of himself back to his human half. The halfa was wearing his white shirt, with his red oval and trim, sleeves rolled up, his jeans, and shoes. Raven stood next to him, she was still wearing her cloak, her hood down, but she took off her leotard. She replaced it with a black tank-top, shorts, but she kept her boots.

"Dude! I don't remember it could get this hot!" Beast Boy complained, then turned to his friends, and saw Danny, staring ahead, angrily. "Uh Danny?"

Raven looked at Danny, she could clearly feel his anger and annoyance. She then realized that his eyes flared red a few times, and she got worried. She took his hand in hers, and felt Danny relax a bit. None of the other Titans noticed this, perhaps they're clueless than Danny.

"Come on Danny, lighten up! Maybe you can get a tan!" Beast Boy joked because of how Danny's ghost half was always a bit pale.

Raven felt the spike of his emotions, and she was about to warn Beast Boy about them, but if the green changling was joking like this, maybe it was best he got something coming to him.

"Danny?" Beast Boy called out to him.

"Will you _shut up_!" Danny then yelled, and Beast Boy withdrew back.

"Dearest Jump City, I'm pretty sure that the current heat wave have been a burden on you all. I have traveled all the way from Amity Park, just so I try and help this situation. With this!" Just then Vlad Masters pulled out the spectral-verometer. "My very own, rain machine!"

Cyborg couldn't help but snicker. "Vlad Masters actually think he can make it ran with that? Dude's must have cracked the last time we saw him." He said.

"So! Why are we even wasting our time here!" Danny questioned out loud.

No one answered because no one really knew themselves.

"Ugh! We should just leave, and hope Vlad leaves soon." Danny then added bitterly.

"You're not going to act this way the entire time are you Danny?" Raven asked him in her monotone voice.

Danny's face then relax, and he put his hand to his face. "I'm sorry Raven, I just can't help feeling angry... and annoyed! It's not like I can turn off my emmotions." He said, and Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "But... I can alway... try?"

"Maybe Vlad can change your mood swings, huh, Danny?" Beast Boy asked as he nudged him. "_Then,_ he'd be onto something."

Just then Danny's eyes narrowed in anger as Vlad himself walked up behind him. "Well, I'll have to work on that won't I?" Vlad stated. "Well hello Danny Phantom, I see you're here in Jump City now. Why have you decided to leave Amity Park unattended?"

"None of your buisness _Vlad_." Danny replied venomly.

"Ah, Ah, Ah! I see you still have that attitude of yours." Vlad said with a smirk, and then turned to the Titans. "I'm very sorry my dear Titans, Phantom always did have his emotion problems. But for right now, I think there should be a sudden change of weather!"

Just then Vlad pointed the spectral-verometer to the sky. A pink beam shot out from it, and hit the ghost, Vortex in the back.

"So... _He_ is tired of the heat wave he ordered," He began, and straightened up. "Very well then, LET THERE BE RAIN!"

When nothing happened, Danny smirked, as well as the others. "Sorry V-man, look like your weather machine is a total-" Danny was cut off when a rain drop suddenly hit him in the face.

Thunder started to roar, and rain started to pour. The crowd started to cheer, and the Titans all looked at the proudful Vlad, who was then covered by a umbrella with his face on it. Talk about ego-centric. Suddenly, people started handing out umbrellas of the same brand. Everyone got them besides the Titans. The crowd opened them, and walked away.

Now annoyed with the rain, Raven pulled her hood up, Beast Boy and Robin used their shirts to cover their head, while the rest only stood there.

"I know the dude's crazy, but there is no way he made it rain." Cyborg said.

Just then Vlad's limo drove by, in a puddle, splashing it onto the Titans. Danny glared at the direction Vlad went, only to be hit on the head with an umbrella, which opened when it hit the ground.

* * *

><p><em>"There is just no.. ducking the rain here in Jump, and that's the best news in weeks. The drought is over, and we all have Vlad Masters to thank. We all owe a debt of grattitude to this simple mayor of Amity Park, who came all the way to help us. Feel free to send us the bill-"<em>

No one could explain how proud Vlad Masters was. He gained the trust of not only Amity Park as Mayor, but the trust of the citizens of Jump City. Just then a window snapped open, and a small tornado came in. Vortex appeared as the tornado subsided.

"Vortex my boy, you have done well. My approvel in Amity, and Jump have really jumped up high when I put them together." Vlad said.

"I am good aren't I?" Votrex asked proudly. "But this *Wheeze* rain, is just the tip of the iceburg. *Wheeze* Just like I'll create in the middle of the Sahara**(A/N: I don't remember how to spell that desert.) ***Wheeze* One I am Free!"

"And I'll be anxious to see that, once you _stop_ the rain." Vlad said as he pulled out the spectral-verometer.

"Stop the rain? The weather is my art! I will not just stop it! Did anyone ask Piccaso to stop painting the Mona Lisa?" Vortex questioned.

"That was Da Vinci you dolt!"

"Whatever! THE RAIN STAYS!" Vortex then bellowed.

Just then Vlad shocked Vortex with the spectral-verometer, which also sent shocks that broke the thing. Vlad stared in shock and horror at the now broken thing.

"A pleasure doing buisness with you!" Vortex said as he flew off laughing.

Vlad then transformed into Plasmius, and took off after him. He then blasted the weather ghost in the back, but it only angered him. Vortex turned around, and shocked him with lightning.

"Since you used my freedom, I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOUR *Wheeze* PATHETIC VILLAGE ENDURES THE WORSET *Wheeze* STORM EVER CREATED!" Vortex bellowed. "Time to unleash..."

The rest was cut off from the sound of thunder that could be heard everywhere. Vortex breathed in, and blew the horror stricken Vlad, sending him crashing into a ally, and transforming back. A passing by citizen caught him, and took a picture.

* * *

><p><em>"All citizens are advised by the Mayor and Vlad Masters, who is totally to blame for this mess by the way, to bored up your windows, and batten down your hatches. This is me saying, <strong>run for your lives! I can't!<strong>" _**(A/N: Had to put that, I thought it was funny:P) **The weather caster said as he started to fly away from the pole he was holding onto.

"See the trouble Vlad's caused! Ugh!" Danny groaned, and slumped in his seat.

All the Titans were quiet, mostly they couldn't argue with Danny. Even inside the tower, thunder and the roar of the winds could be heard.

"Talk about spring rain." Beast Boy joked, and laughed nervously as soon as he saw Danny's glare.

"Spring rain? Those are 85mph winds!" Danny pointed out loudly. "This is no time to be joking Beast Boy."

Beast Boy shrinked, and fell silent. Suddenly, Danny was then pulled through the floor beneath them. All the Titans eyes widen, and soon narrowed.

* * *

><p>Danny was dragged through a few floors, but landed on the floor in a hallway. His captor, Vlad Plasmius.<p>

"Plasmius," Danny begun. "Nice weather we're having."

"Ah yes, the obligitory weather pun, how original." Vlad said. "But I have no time to take acception, I must resort to humiliatingly desprate measures."

Vlad floated to the floor, and Danny's eyes narrowed as his enemy slowly made his way to him.

"Daniel... I need your help."

**I'm tired, hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**


	21. Torrent of Terror Part 2

**I was bound to put this chapter up sooner or later, so now here it is, the newest chapter!:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Danny flew along with Vlad toward the green skull cloud. The raging storm's rain hitting them in the face, the winds making it hard to fly properly Danny didn't even consider asking the Titans to help, he just reluctantly went. "Nice move Plasmius, unleashing a evil weather ghost just so you can look good at the voters in both, Jump _and_ Amity?" Danny questioned angrily.

"I don't expect you to understand my reasons Danny, the important thing is if we're going to defeat Vortex we're going to have to do it together." Vlad explained as the fle up to the skull.

The skull roared when it opened it's mouth, and let it's tounge roll out, revealing Vortex. "Come to admire my greatness up close?" He asked.

"Uh... no. I-I just wanted to introduce you to a friend." Vlad said, and began to gesture back and forth to Danny and Vortex. "Danny, Vortex. Vortex, Danny. Well gotta fly, ta!"

With that, Vlad flew off, leaving Danny to Vortex. Nothing could annoy the halfa more than he already was. "My hero." He muttered.

"A ghost boy? *Wheeze* So you're the one they call, Danny *Wheeze* Phantom?" Vortex asked as he turned into four seperate clouds.

"Actually, you'll find I'm more than one these days. Now c'mon, c'mon!" Danny chanted as he made three duplicates. "I did it!"

He then started firing ecto-balls at Vortex, who only swallowed each one. Vortex sucked in air, and blew it at the four Dannys, making them revert back into a original. Vortex turned back to his original form, created a huge snowball, and threw it at Danny. The halfa started falling, frozen, to the ground, but soon broke free and flew back into the fight.

_"Breaking news over Jump City. The newest Teen Titan, Amity Park's only hero, Danny Phantom, is engaged in a epic battle with what appeares to be... some sort of weather monster, or even ghost considering that Phantom is one." _A newscaster reported.

The Titans' eyes were wide at the video playing. How could Danny get into a fight without telling them? Raven was slightly worried, but she knew he could take care of himself. After watching Danny's fight on-screen, Robin turned to the others.

"Titans, Go!" He yelled, and they all left the main room.

* * *

><p>Vortex shot lighting at Danny, who dodged them for awhile before being blasted into the street. The weather ghost floated down to the small crater Danny was in.<p>

"Your efforts bore me ghost boy, I was expecting a more *Wheeze* electrifying performance from you." Vortex said as he shot lighting at Danny.

Danny put up a small sheild, and then started charging for the ghost. Vortex breathed deeply, and let out a strong wind that sent Danny flying back onto the street. He was then lifted up by the wind, and Vortex shocked him with currents of lighting. Danny screamed in pain as he was hit with the currents, and then sent flying into the nearest building.

"Now, to show the rest of the world the furry of *Wheeze* Vortex." Vortex claimed as he flew away, laughing.

* * *

><p>Raven's eyes widen when she felt something. <em>'Danny.'<em>Was the first thing that came into her mind. The storm clouds soon vanished, the sun was out, and the Titans arrived to the ruins of the building Danny was thrown into. They all started to rush, and begin pushing rocks away. A rock was suddenly moved, and Danny came out, wearing a helmet, snorkel, life-vest, and a floaty. The crowd started to laugh, and even the boys started to snicker while Starfire tipped her head in confusion, and Raven only blinked. This annoyed Danny to no end, and Raven could feel it.

Danny pulled the helmet off, and glared at the crowd. "_Hey_! Quit laughing at me!" He yelled, and soon a red aura could be seen around him.

Suddenly, the storm clouds returned, and lighting flashed around. Everyone was suprised, shocked, but also scared. "Calm down everyone, calm down." Vlad Master's voice said, and everyone turned to him. "I'm here, rest assured that everything's fine."

"_You_! Do you have any clue what you've done!" Danny exclaimed as the red aura appeared, and a tornado suddenly started charging after Vlad.

"Okay, that's weird, it's almost as if Danny caused that twister." Cyborg observed.

Raven turned to Danny, and so did the others. The twister continued to chase after Vlad, taking innocent people and things with it as it followed. Suddenly realizing this, Danny snapped back into reality. "No!"

Danny started flying toward the scene, the others following after him. "Danny, wait!" Robin yelled as he caught up to the ghost boy.

"Guys!" Danny complained, and pointed to the scene.

Robin took a quick glance at the scene before looking back at his teamate. "They're fine, it's you we're worried about." He stated. "We just saw the weather change three times in sync with your mood."

"That's preposterous." Vlad's voice said as he walked up to the Titans.

"Back off Masters!" Danny said as a small cloud appeared over Vlad's head, sending a small lighting bolt, and more as Vlad started dodging.

Raven walked up to him. "Believe us now Danny?" She asked him.

"I have felt kinda tingly since the lightning bolt blew up my force field." Danny said.

"The electricity passing through your ecto-sheild must have caused you to absorb some of Vortex's weather-controling power." Vlad theorized and then strated running from the could again.

Raven shook her head, and looked at Danny. "Take a deep breath and calm down Danny." She instructed.

Danny did as told, and the weather cleared up. "I've heard of having a sunny disposition, but this is nuts." He said.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire went back to the tower while Robin, Raven, and Danny followed Vlad to his penthouse he got. Robin watched as Danny meditated calmly with Raven, and Vlad pace around.

"Curses, just when I'm on the verge of a triumph, the rollarcoaster emotions of a-a... teenager, threatens my plans." Vlad rambled.

Danny's eyes snapped open, and he sharply turned to Vlad, glaring. "Hey! You brought the guy here in the first place!" Danny snapped, and a blue aura appeared around him.

Strong winds suddenly bursted in through the windows, blowing back everyone and everything. Raven used her powers to shut the windows, and keep them closed while she hurried up to Danny. "Calm down" She told him in a warning tone.

He took a deep breath, and the winds stopped.

"The implications here are serious Daniel, your anger could cause cyclones, your sadness monsoons, you're going to have to remain here and keep calm until your friends can find Vortex, and brind him back here!" Vlad stated. "I will take it upon myself to keep Danny safe and calm until you complete the task."

"No, Danny will stay at the tower with us!" Robin implied harshly. "We wont let him stay with you."

"I wouldn't stay with you! Forget it!" As Danny said that, the blue aura reappeared, and a small rain cloud appeared on Vlad's head.

Rain poured on the mayor's head, and he glared at the halfa. "Will you quit doing _that_?"

_'If I leave Danny with Vlad, Vlad is bound to make Danny angry, and Danny's anger is toward him...'_ Robin then smirked, and turned to Danny.

"Actually, Danny why don't you stay with Vlad, until the rest of us get back, he'll have to cater to your whim and desire. He wouldn't want to make you angry." Robin said.

Danny blinked, and soon got a mischievous look in his eyes. "This pleases me."

**Sorry if it's short than I usually have it, but I mostly update at night, so I'm tired:/ sorry**


	22. Torrent of Terror Part 3

**I've got nothing to do, so I thought I'd update. I'm happy that I've gotten so many reviews from you people:) It makes me so happy:)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Robin went back to the tower to get the other Titans to help him look for Vortex while Raven stayed with Danny... just in case. Danny felt the need to just relax, so he thought he'd stay in his human form for a while. Raven was drinking some tea while Danny was eating a sandwhich. The young halfa took a bite, only to spit it out.

"Hello!" He called out, a red aura appeared around him. "I specifically said, no tomato!"

Vlad peered out of the kitchen, holding a banana split. Suddenly, a small twister appeared behind him, and Vlad ran out the kitchen, it following, picking up things in it's path. Raven watched, and shook her head with a sigh. _'So childish'_ She thought. She looked to see Danny laughed, and she felt a small smile pull at her lips. _'At least he's enjoying himself.'_ Danny then turned to her, still smiling.

"I'm glad you decided to stay with me Raven." He said.

"Of course," She gave a small smile. "also, I didn't want you staying with him alone."

"I can take care of myself," He leaned to her. "Worried?"

She blinked. "No, I'm not worried, I know you can take care of yourself."

Danny's smile then turned to a smirk. "Then there's nothing to discuss."

Raven was about to respond, but she couldn't when Danny's lips were suddenly on hers. She kissed back, and they broke apart when they heard a crash. Vlad ran into a wall, a pile of stuff resting behind him.

* * *

><p>The Titans, except Raven, all took off in the T-Ship, heading out to look for Vortex. <em>"Guys, we need to find Vortex, any ideas?"<em> Robin asked his team over the mic.

_"Yeah, I've been watching the weather cast, and currently all four corners of the Earth is in bad condition."_ Cyborg spoke. _"Right now, another major storm front is currently apporaching Italy."_

_"Then that's where we're going."_ Robin confirmed.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for taking me to the Vid. Convention, Unkie Vlad." Danny said as he played a video game with Vlad.<p>

"Oh don't mention it dear boy, if this makes you happy, then so be it." Vlad said, and forced a smile at Danny. "You know how much I care for you."

Raven wanted to puke. All this was sicking her to the edge. She knew this was to keep Danny happy, but the thing was that too many guys have came up to her asking her for her autograph. The dark Titan was about to daze off if it wasn't for Vlad's outburst about beating Danny at the video game.

"Hey! No fair!" Danny exclaimed, and a red aura appeared around him.

The heat suddenly spiked, and everyone got hot. Raven was lucky that her hood was up when the roof sprinklers came on. The video games all shorted out, and it wasn't long before the water was turned off.

"Gee, looks like your rain machine works like a charm, Vlad Masters." Danny smirked as he said Vlad's name as the manager walked up to them.

"Yeah, and now you're gonna have to buy every ruined video game in the place, Vlad Masters." The manager spoke angrily.

Vlad glared, pulled out his check book, and started writing. Danny, smirking, stood up, and walked up to Raven, who was giving him a deadpaned look. He tipped his head in confusion to which Raven only sighed.

* * *

><p>Storm clouds covered Italy, causing ice to cover everything. Vortex appeared out of the clouds, with a smug look on his face. "Buongiorno, Venezia, ha ha! My regin of terror continues. Al dente."<p>

The T-Ship came heading in, and Vortex spotted them. He then struck some lightning at them, but they dodged it. _"I don't think wer'e going to be able to stop him. The weather is catastrophic all over the world." _Cyborg said.

_"Wait, it's still sunny in Jump."_ Robin observed, and pushed a button. _"Hey Vortex, you must be proud of yourself right about now."_

"Oh, you know it. I have succeeded in disrupting weather patterns *Wheeze* all over the globe. I am the perfect storm."

_"Well currently, there seemes to be one place in the world where the weather is calm and clear. Good old Jump City." _Robin implied, making Vortex angry.

The weather ghost eyes were wide. "What? Surely you're mistaken! My power reaches to the ends of the Earth!"

_"Not in Jump City, Phantom scared you away."_ Beast Boy joked, but it only angered Vortex more.

"No one scares me!" Vortex yelled, and flew off growling, Titans following.

* * *

><p>Danny was enjoying his time he got to relax with. Vlad was signing something off while wet video games sat in his penthouse. "This has been a great time, Unckie Vlad. I really must tie my emotions to the weather more often." Danny said, not noticing the warning glare from his girlfriend. "And I'm really looking forward to that foot massage."<p>

"Anything for you, dear boy." Vlad said as he signed the paper. "Keeping you calm and happy is my motto, you know."

Just as Vlad gave the signed paper to the man waiting, he saw clouds gather up over Jump City. Vlad's eyes widen and he saw Vortex appear out of the clouds. "Where is he?" The ghost questioned.

"And now my job is done." Vlad ran back inside the house, transformed, and threw Danny out the door.

Raven's eyes widen for a quick second before she used her powers to throw Vlad to the wall. She flew outside to see Danny on the ground, and Vortex split into two. Vlad then flew by, and grabbed Danny, angering Raven more.

"Unckie Vlad?"

"Let's go, Water boy." Vlad said as he flew up to Vortex. "Vortex, stop this insanity, and remove the child's weather-changing abilities at once."

Danny transformed to his ghost form right as Vlad threw him. The T-Ship caught Danny, and the halfa opened one of his eyes to see Robin. "Guys!, perfect timing, I need your help."

_"Okay, Danny, you need to use your moods to defeat Vortex, here." _Robin said, and handed Danny, what looked like an earplug.

Danny turned his hand intangible to grab the 'earplug' from Robin. He put it in his ear, and flew up the ghost. "No problem, play me. Hey Vortex! Today's forecast? Partly cloudy with a chance of pain!"

The halfa blasted the ghost, but it didn't do anything. "Ha, is that the best you can do? I am invincible!" Vortex bellowed, and blasted hail toward Danny, who put up a ecto-shield.

"Okay, do it Robin." Danny instructed.

_"Okay, uh..."_

_"Hey Danny! Remember when you showed us a demonstraition of your parents inventions and later you found one of them broken?" _Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah..." Danny replied suspiciously.

_"Yeah... That was my fault."_ Beast Boy laughed nervoulsy.

"Ugh! _BEAST BOY_!" Danny yelled as a red aura appeared around him.

Lightning started to flash aorund them, and wind twisted around, turning into a twister. The cyclone headed straight for the weather ghost, catching him inside, and throwing him against buildings. "This is not my nature!"

Inside the T-Ship, Robin presssed a button, and then started talking into the mic. _"Okay Danny, this is private, just you and me. I don't need to say anything to make you sad... you know what does." _He said.

Images of seeing his family and friends die in the explosion flashed through his mind as a blue aura appeared around him. Lightning flashed, and rain stared to pour, and Vortex cried out in fustration. "The elements are mine to control!" He growled.

_"Okay Titans, anyone know how to make Danny happy?" _Robin asked the others, which they all answered 'no'.

_"I do."_ Came a monotone voice they all knew too well.

Raven came flying toward Danny, and he blinked when he saw her. Raven knew this was unlike her, but she pulled Danny into a kiss. At first, Danny was shocked by it, but he melted into it as a yellow aura appeared around him. The Titans' eyes were wide at the scene. _'I-Is... R-Raven **kissing**_ _him!' _All of them asked themselves. The rain stopped, and the clouds cleared, making Vortex scream in agony. The two Titans broke apart, and Danny went charging for the ghost. Vortex blasted him, catching him in electric currents.

Raven's eyes widen at the Danny's cries of pain, and she summonded her magic. Vortex was covered in a black aura, and sent hurling toward a building. Danny regained himself, and landed right in front of Vortex.

"Ah, very clever, ghost punk, but lets see if you can handle _this_!" The ghost eyes widen in shock when nothing came out of his finger. "What... I'm... powerless?"

"And I'm not!" Danny exclaimed as he blasted Vortex into another building.

The halfa then pulled out the Fenton thermos, and sucked the ghost in. Once Vortex was in, Danny capped the thermos, and the others walked up behind him.

"You still seem angry." Raven observed.

"I'm totally angry! Vlad's ego almost caused the entire city and world to be destroyed." Danny pointed out.

"But the sun is still shining, that means your emotions aren't tied to the weather anymore." Cyborg stated.

"Great!" Danny beamed.

* * *

><p>Raven waited in front of the green glowing portal that Danny seemed to just open in a portal he just made, in his room. After a while, Danny walked out, the portal closing behind him.<p>

"Vortex is back with the Observants, and the weather is fine." Danny said with a smile. "So, how long do you think the others will be on about this?"

"Quite a while." Raven replied.

Danny smiled slightly, and gave her a quick kiss. "Well they have nothing to worry about."

The two walked out of Danny's room, and closed the door behind them.

**Hoped you liked it, I wanted to make the others find out about them dating later, but it fits, sorta.**


	23. How to make a Titanimal Disappear Part 1

**I always thought this episode was kinda funny since Raven was turned into a bunnyXP. I think I've said this before, but if there are more Danny Phantom episodes than Teen Titans, it's because I may like the show, but putting it into writing gets boring, DP ones are more interesting:/ If you're confused, don't worry, I am too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

"And for my next trick, I, the amazing Mumbo, shall make all your money vanish into thin air! Hocus, Pocus!" With those two words, money exploded out of the bags, and right into his hat.

Mumbo looked back at one of the hostages, pulled up his sleeve, and reached in her ear. He pulled a penny out of her ear, and smiled. "I just love a captive audience."

"They may be captive now, but you're the one getting locked up." Robin stated, the others standing right behind him.

"You forget, I'm an escape artist." With a few motions of his hands, Mumbo threw a few balls.

At a simple touch, the balls exploded, making the Titans do their best to dodge them. Beast Boy even turned into a alligator, caught a few balls in his mouth, which exploded. Everyone else sent attacks toward the villain, but Mumbo simply turned them into flowers. He pulled tied up rags, catching Cyborg in it, and throwing him against a pole. Starfire went charging, but the villain covered her in a pile of cards. He next used the rags to tie up Beast Boy's, who was still a alligator, mouth. Danny started firing his ecto-blasts, but each turned into green bouning balls.

"That all you've got?" Raven questioned as she appeared behind Mumbo.

Mumbo sent a small red ball toward her, but she used her magic to send it back. It hit him in the head, and it appeared that he lost his head until it came out of his hat.

"Alakazam!" Mumbo used his wand, and three rings appeared over the dark Titan's head.

The rings tied her up. "Cute trick, ready to see some real magic?" She asked as her eyes turned white.

Danny watched curiously, and worriedly. The halfa didn't want Raven to get her, so he made sure he was ready incase something did happen. A black aura appeared around Raven, and Danny watched.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as she used her magic to lift a column, and hit Mumbo with it.

"Trying to steal the lime light eh? Then I'll just have to make you a part of the act. Mumbo, Jumbo!" Mumbo used his wand to turn the column into a flock of birds that immediately captured Raven.

Danny immediately went for his girlfriend, and grabbed her by the arm. "Raven!" "Raven! Danny!" "Robin!" "Starfire!" "DUDES!"

Each one of them were being pulled, and tried their best to fight it. It wasn't long before each of them was pulled into Mumbo's hat. As they fell through, Robin lost his grip on Danny, and Danny tried his best to hold onto Raven... At least he was successful...

"This will teach you not to hangle the headliner! Presto Changeo!"

The lights came on, and Raven, who was changed into a bunny stood in the middle of it. "Super." She deadpaned, and looked at Danny. "Not a single word."

He didn't say anything, but Mumbo did. "Well... We have another who wants to oppose the amazing Mumbo." He said the same words, and before Danny could react, the young halfa ended up turning into...

... A kitten with white fur, but streaks of black.

"What? Why am I a kitten?" Danny questioned as he looked at his new body.

Raven snickered slightly, and Danny glared at her a bit. Another light appeared over their heads, and Raven looked up at it. "This can't be for real." She moved a ear over her eyes. "It's just one of Mumbo's illusions.

"Well, well, well," A voice said, and the two turned to see a card talking. "Look what the hat dragged in."

"Umm... Who are you?" Raven asked as Danny walked up to her.

The card did a flip. "I'm any card. You know 'pick a card, any card'."

"Where are we?" Danny asked.

"You're inside Mumbo's hat." The card replied.

"And I'm a rabbit and he's a kitten, why?" Raven questioned, and looked at her form.

The card flipped. "Do you always ask such stupid questions." It said.

"That's it, we're out of here." Raven responded, and grabbed Danny. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Instead of Raven's magic doing what she wanted, it ended up tieing up her ears in a bow. She tried to untie them, but her arms couldn't reach her ears. Danny stood there, with a deadpan look on his face. _'This is going to be a long day.'_ He thought. _'Wait, what about my powers!'_ He walked over to Raven, and used his tail to grab Raven's arm. She looked at him with confusion.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Danny mummbled as he consentrated, and soon was able to float. "Yes!"

It didn't last long before Danny and Raven crashed to the floor.

"Your magic won't work. Mumbo's the only magician in here, most of us are just for tricks." The card said as Raven stood up.

"We're nobodies prop." She said. "So, how do we get out?"

"I cant' tell you that," Came Mumbo's voice, and his hand came through the hat. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

"The hand! Scram!" The card yelled, and ran away.

Danny and Raven started to run, but the hand grabbed them before they could. "If you're really so amazing Mumbo, why do you need us for?" Raven questioned.

"I orginally wanted you for my assistant, but I see _he_ wants to join in on the fun." Mumbo said. "So you two will be my assistants for the big show tonight."

"We're not helping you with your stupid magic tricks." Raven said, eyes narrow.

Mumbo laughed. "Silly rabbit, you don't have a choice. My hat, my rules."

* * *

><p>The others walked around, seeing nothing but things that represtented Mumbo. "Boy, I knew Mumbo had a big head, but I never relized he had such a big hat." Beast Boy said as he looked around.<p>

"I'm not sure it's that big, this is the third time we passed that theater." Cyborg said as they all stopped in front of a theater.

Robin turned to his team. "We need to find Danny and Raven, they could be anywhere." He stated.

"Oh, if only there was a sign." Just as Star said that, a flashing sign came over them.

**_Tonight Only_**_  
>The Amazing Mumbo<br>and his new assistants  
><strong>Raven and<strong>_** Danny**

Funny how things turn up like that. "That'll do." Cyborg said.

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled, and ran into the theater, the others following.

They were covered in darkness, but a light came over their heads. They were all standing on top of a table, but nothing else could be seen. "Raven! Danny!" Robin yelled.

"Robin!" Danny and Raven yelled, which made all of them look around.

"The Mumbo has made you invisible?" Starfire asked.

"Up here." Raven said, and all of them looked up.

The Titans didn't know Mumbo changed them into animals, so they all looked at the bunny and kitten, sitting in two different cages, confused. _'I guess they don't know it's us'_ Danny thought.

"Uh... Why does that rabbit sound like Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "And does that kitten look like Danny?"

"Because I _am_ Raven, and that _is_ Danny!" Raven replied back as Starfire floated up to them.

Hearts appeared in her eyes, and she showed a small affectionate gesture. "Aww, you two look so cute!" She exclaimed, but stopped when Raven growled at her. "Uh..."

Robin stepped up. "We'll get you out of there." Robin stated.

Starfire prepared a small starbolt in her finger. She shot it at Raven's lock, and one at Danny's. The two opened the cage doors, but they stopped when they heard Mumbo's voice.

"Sorry, no sneak previews, you'll have to wait for tonight's show." He said, and two hands grabbed Raven and Danny.

Starfire went flying for the hands, but a finger shot at her. A chain wrapped around her legs, and a weight brought her to the ground, making a whole in the table. "Give us our friends back!" Robin demanded.

"Now you see them," The hand put them in the hat, used Mumbo's wand, and turned it over, but the two didn't fall out. "Now you don't. Ta-da! Nothing in my hat."

Cyborg stood there, with a confused look on his face. "Let me get this straight. We're in Mumbo's hat, and Raven and Danny is inside Mumbo's hat, _inside _Mumbo's hat?" He questioned.

"Dude! You're making my brain hurt." Beast Boy complained.

"Just to prove there are no hard feelings for crashing my rehersal, I'll show you I am the bigger man." Mumbo said, and soon the Titans all felt the ground shaking.

Mumbo walked up to them, and he was about the size of a skyscraper. He put his hat on, and the Titans all got ready for whatever Mumbo was going to do. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Titans, Go!" Robin yelled. "Get that hat!"

All of them then started to make their way toward Mumbo's head, but Cyborg was left on the table. Mumbo's hand smashed down on him, but he used his cannon to get it off. Beast Boy and Starfitre flew by, and Starfire punched him in the face. Robin made it to Mumbo's hat, and he used a birdarang to make a cut in it. Birds started too fly out, making the Boy Wonder fall off, but Star saved him. Beast Boy flew around Mumbo's head, and he grabbed hold of his hat. He tried to fly up, but he fell in a hole in the hat. Mumbo's hat turned into a cannon, and shot Beast Boy out of it. As the green changling flew out, he reverted back, and landed on a spining wheel.

"You may be livin large, but this will cut you down to size." Cyborg said as he blasted Mumbo.

Starfire joined in with her starbolts, and it wasn't long before they made Mumbo fall to the ground. Cyborg turned to Starfire, immpressed. "Even tiny you pack a punch." Star smiled at him.

"Pesky powers, I know just the trick to take care of you." Mumbo said, and made the three disappear as Beast Boy stopped spining on the wheel.

"Hey! What did you do with them?" He questioned.

Mumbo made three cups appear, and he started shuffling them. "Tell you what I'm going to do, guess which Titan is under here, and I'll give you you're little friends back." He dealed.

"Um Cyborg! No! Starfire! No! Robin!" Beast Boy yelled, sweating a lot.

"You're only half right." Mumbo smirked. "Presto, Changeo!" Mumbo lifted a cup to reveal a monkey dressed like Robin. "Hocus, Pocus!" Another cup, a tiger dressed like Starfire. "Alakazam!" Another cup, a bear that looked like Cyborg, but with a tutu.

"This is not happening!" Cyborg whinned when he looked at himself.

"Oh yeah, well what'cha gonna do to me?" Beast Boy asked with a smug grin. "I already turn into animals."

Mumbo turned Beast Boy into a mouse, he reverted back; a duck, he reverted back; a dog, her reverted back. "Good point." Mumbo said. "Mumbo, Jumbo!"

In a puff of smoke, Beast Boy ended up turning into a green lamp. "Well Titanimals, lets see you try to stop me now. On with the show!" Mumbo exclaimed, and disappeared.

**The next update will be soon, and I'm thinking this will be the last episode from Teen Titans seasons 3-4, If you're wondering why, you'll have to wait. I do plan on doing season 5 though.**


	24. How to make a Titanimal Disappear Part 2

**Thanks for the reviews, but I thought having Danny as a kitten would be so cuteXP Also, I saw a picture of Danny as a wolf, and kitten came into my mine:p Also, this is why I do Danny Phantom epsiodes more than Teen Titans, more Danny!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

The Titans meandered around in the darkness. It caused Robin to step on something, which turned out to be Star, who let out a small 'ow'. "Sorry Star, I think I stepped on your foot." He apologized.

"I believe it was my... tail." She said the last word hesitantly and picked it up.

"Yo, Lamp Boy, turn on the light." Cyborg said, and the light turned on. "Aw man, I can take losing a fight, but this is just mean."

Cyborg started ripping off the tutu, but each time, a new one appeared quickly. He kept pulling them off, but the same thing kept happening. "How is Mumbo able to change us into animals?" Star asked.

"Mumbo's magic must be more powerful in here." Robin observed. "Who knows what other tricks he's got up his sleeve. We've got to find Raven and Danny, and get out of here.

As they talked, they didn't realize the huge pile of tutus sitting next to them. "Wait till I get my claws on Mumbo- ... Did I just say claws?" Cyborg blinked.

"Be thankful you do not have... the fleas." Starfire said as she scratched the back of her ear.

Suddenly, 'Lamp Boy' turned into a telephone, and started ringing. Robin and Cyborg shared a look at each other, and Cyborg ended up picking it up. "Uh... Hello?"

"Helloo! What have you got to complain about? I'm a lamp!" Beast Boy's voice complained. "What's wrong with being an animal anyway? At least you have legs, I can't even move! And do you have any idea how hot a lightbulb gets-"

During Beast Boy's rant, Cyborg hung him up, and smirked. "Well at least we finally found a way to shut him up."

Beast Boy turned into a blowhorn, and the sound blasted Cyborg through the pile of tutus, and into a door. "Where did that come from?" He questioned.

"Where does it lead?" Starfire asked.

"Probably into another of Mumbo's tricks, but it's better than stumbling around in the dark." Robin said, and opened the door.

They walked through the door, which led to outside, but outside of the theater the walked though earlier. "We're back where we started." Star observed.

"And I'm still wearing a tutu!" Cyborg growled.

Just then Beast Boy turned into a phonebooth, and the phone inside started ringing. They all shared a look, and Cyborg took a step back. Starfire and Robin played rock-paper-scissors, which Star used scissors, and Robin used paper. Defeated, Robin answered the phone.

"So what does the great blue-dini want with Raven and Danny anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

"No idea, but right now we have bigger things to worry about." Robin replied, and watched as a van came riding up to them.

Gloved hands came out of the back, and surrounded the 'Titanimals'. Beast Boy let out a shriek. "Killer gloves!"

"I'm gonna have to put you on hold." Robin said, and started charging for the gloves.

The Boy Wonder threw, what he thought was a birdarang, but turned out to be a banana that landed in the middle of him and the gloves. The gloves then punched him away. Starfire tried to fly, so she started her starbolts, but before she could fire she coughed up a... hair-bolt... The glove flicked away the attack, if you can even call it that. Things are _not_ going well for them.

"I can not fly, and my starbolts are... furry." Starfire stated sadly.

"At least Mumbo left me with my sonic cannon." Cyborg said, and fired, but a flag with the word 'bang' came out. "Bang? Oh dang."

A glove rammed into him, and pushed him against Beast Boy. "Hey! Let me help, I can prank call him!" Beast Boy offered.

While Cyborg delt with one glove, more surrounded them. "How are we to stop them?" Starfire asked?

"We fight hand-to-hand!" Robin said.

* * *

><p>While the others delt with the gloves, Raven and Danny sat in their cages, in Mumbo's room. Danny was just sitting around, trying to think of a way to get out of here. He stopped to watch Raven try her powers one more time. Her eyes were glowing white. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The gem on her ajna chakkra sparked, but did nothing else.<p>

"Try 'Abrakadabra'." Mumbo suggested with a smirk.

Raven gave him a death glare before trying. "Abrakadabra." She said, and flowers popped out of her gem.

Mumbo grabbed one, and shot water out of it. "That gag never gets old." He laughed, and saw Raven try to get the water off. He pulled out a duck. "Here, a peace offering."

"You pulled that out of your sleeve." Raven deadpanned.

Mumbo's eyes were wide, and he put the duck in his hat. "Must you overanalize everything. Why can't you just sit back and enjoy the show?" He ripped his sleeves off, and made two live birds appear.

"Because it isn't real, your act, this hat, it's all smoke and mirrors. You probably just hypnotized me into thinking I'm a rabbit, and when I get home, my nose twitch every time a bell rings.

"Hmm... That would be an interesting trick, but no!" Mumbo said, and smiled.

"As soon as I figure out how you're creating this illusion, your powers will be gone." Raven said, her eyes narrow.

"Knowing how the tricks work doesn't make them any less real. You look like a rabbit, you hop like a rabbit, then guess what kid, you're really a rabbit." He explained, and pulled one of her whiskers. "For real."

Danny shook his head, and eyed the iron bars of his cage. He took in a deep breath in hopes of letting out his ghostly wail, but all that came out was a small meow. Mumbo and Raven turned to him, and Mumbo smirked.

"Yes, and so is that kitten. He's really a kitten." Mumbo said.

"Why can't I use my powers, they're not magic!" Danny questioned.

"That, kid, is for me to know, and you to never find out." Mumbo replied, and walked out.

Danny bared his teeth, but then relaxed. "Danny," As he heard his name, Danny turned to Raven. "I'm sorry you're in this."

"Why? I tried to save you, and I did it because I love you." The halfa replied. "You don't have to be sorry Raven."

She smiled, and so did he. "We still have to find a way out of here." She said, and he nodded.

* * *

><p>The others were fighting, Starfire was busy chewing a glove, but her focus was ruined by a small ball of yarn. She started to play with it, letting the gloves walk up to her. "I do not like being a cat in this hat!" She yelled as she ran away.<p>

Cyborg was busy fighting a glove, who stared fingerwrestling him. Beast Boy started getting thrown around. "Guys! I could use a hand here!" As he said that the gloves started clapping.

One of the gloves was successful in getting Starfire in the van, and soon the others followed in. "We're trapped in a hat being man-handled by gloves, what next?" Cyborg questioned.

"What next you say? I see a future for you in show-biz." A fortune-telling puppet said. "A bright, but very short future. Mumbo, Jumbo!" Soon all of them disappeared.

* * *

><p>People was walking around, preparing for Mumbo's show. Raven and Danny were in their cage, sitting around when the gloves that captured the others came by. Two hands grabbed Raven's and Danny's cage, and set them on the floor. Soon Mumbo appeared in front of them.<p>

"You know what they say, if you can't beat Mumbo, join Mumbo." Mumbo said as he head grew bigger.

"Two minutes till show time Mr. Amazing," A puppet said. "You're great, I love you."

Mumbo's head exploded, and Robin struggled to get free. "We're not going to be apart of your show!" He yelled.

"Oh I think you will, what I have planned for you makes me so happy! I feel like singing!" Mumbo exclaimed. "Maestro!"

Suddenly, a guy at a piano started playing, and Mumbo started singing.

"5, 6, 7, 8. Don't bother getting up, you're in my control.  
>No way for you to fuss and fight!<br>**(A/N: ****I am skipping singing-_- does anyone wanna read what he sings, I don't think so)  
><strong>"Tonight, I will make the Titans... disappear! Forever."

After Mumbo's singing, the show started, and a mic dropped in front of Mumbo. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mumbos of all ages, we have a really great show for you tonight." He announced.

The Titans sat, in seprate cages, beneath the stage. "We have to stop the show before the finale, or else it's curtains for us."

"Perhaps if we work together, we can find a way to defeat him." Starfire said as she scratched the back of her ear.

"Mumbo has taken our powers. He's turned us into furry creatures, and a lamp. How can we defeat him when he's holding all the cards?" Raven questioned, her arms folded across her chest.

"Powers or no powers, we're still the Titans-." Robin said, but what was cut off by Danny.

"I don't know about you guys, but I sucked without my powers." Danny said, remembering the times Dash used him as a punching bag before he got his ghost powers.

"Still, what we've got to do is..."

Clapping was suddenly heard, and they all looked up. "The show is starting." Cyborg warned, and the door above them opened.

"Now, put your hands together for 'Borgie the magnificent dancing cybear'." Mumbo announced as the hook grabbed Cyborg's cage.

"And I'm the opening act." Cyborg said, and was raised onto stage.

He was let out of his cage, and he stared at the audience. "Care to dance?" Mumbo asked, and Cyborg started crawling to him.

"All I care about is kickinng your-" Before he could finish, Mumbo waved his wand, and Cyborg started dancing. "Yo! Cut that out."

He tried to stop his legs, but it made them dance more. Cyborg was first on stage, then Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Danny, and finally Raven. During each time a Titan was pulled out to stage, they tried to form a plan during a time they could. During the time Raven was up, she was put into a box as Mumbo walked up.

"As you can see, there is no way out." He placed a small blanket, and pulled it off and the box was in thirds. "My assistant seems to worried her head off." And his head fell off.

Mumbo's hand went searching, and he grabbed Raven's head. He placed it there, and used his wand to place his head back. The curtains closed, and the crowd cheered. Mumbo started walking away, and pulled Raven out of his hat.

"What is the point of putting me back together when you're just going to finish me off?" Raven asked.

"I need you in one piece for the finale." Mumbo replied, and put her back in her cage.

Mumbo started getting ready, and the puppet mentioned that they were going to start in five. "You heard the man, five minutes till poof!" Cyborg said.

"There's got to be somethng we're not seeing." Robin said, and Beast Boy rang. "Your turn Danny."

Danny growled a bit, and used his tail to grab the phone. "Maybe all of this is more of Mumbo's mumbo jumbo, just a big trick." Beast Boy stated.

"It all seems awfully real to me." Starfire said.

"Starfire's right. Whatever happens in here is real, even if it is a trick." Just then Raven smirked. "But that doesn't mean we can't preform and even bigger trick."

Danny looked at her confused. _'What are you thinking Raven?'_ He asked himself, and watched as Raven asked Robin a question, something about reaching the cans of paint. "Beast Boy, can you be a paint brush?"

Thats when Danny figured out what she thought. The lights appeared onstage, and the crowed cheered. Mumbo started blowing kisses.

"Thank you, thank you, you've been a great audience. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The Grand Finale! My greatest trick ever! Drums started to play in the background. "I present to you, for the last time, the Teen Titan!"

The curtains opened, and their cages appeared onto the stage. The crowd gasped when they saw, and so did Mumbo when he realized they appeared empty. The crowd started to shout 'boo' and more.

"I-I don't understand, they were here a second ago." Mumbo didn't realized they _were_ there, but thanks to Raven's plan, they seemed invisible.

Mumbo kneeled down to Raven's cage, and looked. He opened it, and looked inside further. Raven's eyes opened, and she lifted her foot. "Alakazam!" She yelled and kicked him in the face.

Her foot reached out of the hat, and hit Mumbo in the face. A twister came out of his hat, and the Titans stood there when it disappeared. "Alright, I'm back! With a vengence." Cyborg said with mischevious look.

Mumbo quickly hurried to his feet, and ran for the door. Smirking, Robin pulled out a birdarang, and shot it at the villain. Mumbo fell just as the door opened, and the police came in.

"Yes! You have no bananas!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Mumbo looked in his hat to see the crowd cheering, and soon it was pulled out of his grip by Raven's magic. Danny walked up to her, and put his arm around her shoulder.

"We're going to make sure you don't have any encore performances." Raven said as Mumbo walked up to her.

"But... My magic! How did you escape?" Mumbo questioned.

"I had a better trick up my sleeve." She said in her monotone voice.

"I got to know, c'mon kid, just between us, tell me what you did." He said with a smirk.

"A magician never reveals her secrets." Raven replied, and put on the hat.

"Plus," Raven looked at Danny when he spoke. "Its for us to know, and you to never find out."

**Now that I think about it, I shouldn't have done this episode, but it's up, the next few chapters will be Danny Phantom, and who knows, maybe I'll do PP. I think you will enjoy the next chapter my nice readers:P **


	25. Infinite Realms Part 1

**Thanks for the reivews, and also, I was going to put Urban Jungle for this chapter, but then I relized, that I had Danny join the Titans during season 2, so he hasn't met Frostbite yet, I forgotX) Also, to one of the reviews, I already had 'Future Paradox' plot already set out, and I'm making this one where it won't interfere with 'Future Paradox''s plot that way I won't have to rewrite it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Danny dragged Raven into the Ghost Zone to show her, and it wasn't long before they got lost. Raven floated there, irritated, she still hasn't had her herbal tea, and still hasn't meditated. _'He's not going to be happy in the morning when he finds out he's in a total different place if he doesn't get me out of here.'_ She thought, and watched as Danny ranted to himself.

"Okay Fenton, you've looked evil in the face, and defeated it time and again. You can do this." He said and pulled out a paper. "We turn left at Skulker's island, then right at Walker's jail. Or is it a left at Walker's jail, and right at Skulker's island?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Danny, are we ever going back, or are we going to stay lost in the Ghost Zone?" She questioned angrily.

"Raven, we're going to be fine, all we need to do is hook a U-turn swirling vortex of infinate pain, and we're home." He smiled, but then frowned slightly. "Oh wait, that's a thumbprint"

Just then two ghost flew by. "Why don't you ask for directions Danny, we're clearly lost because of your 'map'." Raven suggested.

"Let's just follow them, they're bound to lead us somewhere." Danny replied, and started following them.

Raven groaned, and followed him. She caught up to him, and noticed his smile. She smiled slightly at the fact he seemed happy. _'He's recovered so quickly of his family and friend's death... I guess I can't stay mad at him.'_ She thought. They followed the ghosts through different parts of the Ghost Zone.

"See? These guys seem to know they're way around. We'll be out of here in no time." Just then Danny ran into a pillar of ice, and Raven was soon to follow.

The two started falling, and they both landed on hard, cold snow. Danny stood up, and walked up to her. "You okay?" He asked as he helped her up.

She glared at him. "Yes, I'm _fine_. First we get lost, and now we almost get killed?"

"I'm sorry Raven, I-" The sound of roaring cut him off.

The two's eyes wide when they saw a large yeti-like being. It growled at them, and went to slam at them. The two dodged the being's attack at them. Danny charged a ecto-blast, and shot the thing toward a small rock formation. It shook the rock, and ice broke off it, creating a cage for the yeti-like being. Raven and Danny thought it was over, but it wasn't when the thing grabbed a pillar, and threw it at Danny. He saw it, blasted it, and blasted the being again. It saw it coming this time, and with its eyes, _froze_ the ecto-blasts.

It caught one, and threw it at Danny. The frozen ecto-blast hit the top of a cliff, and snow fell on top of Danny. The thing was about to attack, when Danny suddenly noticed a stick of ice beind the thing's back. Danny fired a small ecto-blast at it, and if fell to the ground. The being stopped growling, and it straightened up.

"The pain... It's gone!" The being smiled, picked Danny from the snow, and crushed him in a hug. "Thank you."

Raven stared at the two, and gave a small, ghost of a smile.

The being held Danny at arm length to look at him. "To whom do I owe my dept of gratitude?" He set Danny down, and wiped the snow off him. "You? The Savior of the Ghost Zone?"

"Me?"

"The Savior of the Ghost Zone?" Raven asked as she walked up to Danny.

"Oh Great One," The thing bowed. "Behold your humble servant, Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen."

Danny chuckled nervously. "Listen, I uh..."

"Um Hello, I could use an explaination here Danny." Raven stated, and paused for a moment. "That'll have to wait, can you get him to help us?"

Frostbite stood up, grining. "Yes, it would be my honor to assist the Great One and his servant."

Raven narrowed her eyes, and Danny quickly said something. "Actually, this is my girlfriend." He said.

Frostbite seemed like he didn't hear, and he picked the two up, and placed them on his shoulders. Raven gave Danny a long, hard look. The halfa forced a reassuring, apology smile, but the dark Titan only rolled her eyes at him. They didn't even realize Frostbite was talking. The arrived in his village, and it wasn't long before Frostbite ended up showing the two a certain cave.

"This shrine is dedicated to you oh Great One." He stated.

"So this is why they think I'm the Ghost Zone's savior, because I defeated the Ghost King." Danny pointed to a carving of him fighting the Ghost King. "That's him being locked in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep."

"Wait, the Ghost King, you mean Pariah Dark?" Raven asked, and Danny nodded with a smile.

"It is my hope that out humble tribute pleases you oh Great One." Frostbite said.

Danny smiled. "This is all swell Mr. Frostbite, but we're kinda lost, and-"

"Excellent!" Frostbite beamed, and started running further into the cave.

The two of them hurried after him into another part of a cave that seemed full of compasses, and maps. A golden, glowing chest sat in the middle of the room. Frostbite ran up to it, and the two stopped behind him. He placed his iced hand in the slot, and the chest opened. "Behold, the Infi-Map."

"The Infi-Map? Doesn't that lead the user to where he or she wants to go?" Raven asked, and Danny blinked at her.

"We have guarded it for millenia," Frostbite opened it. "It can lead the user to any entrance in the Ghost Zone."

With a simple touch, doors shot out from the map. "Any entrance? I thought my parent's portal, my current portal, and Vlad's portal was the only entrances." Danny stated, confused.

"Your world has many natural entrances to the Ghost Zone that only the Infi-Map can reveal, for example, and area you call 'the Bermuda Triangle'." Frostbite suggested. A small screen showed a glowing triangle, and a plane going through it. "Travelers pass quickly through until they find their way back, yet, not nessecarily in the time period from which they came."

"So the map not only leads you to Earth, but through time too?" Danny asked.

"The Ghost Zone is constantly shifting, entrances appear at many different periods. Most only remain open for a short time before closing forever." Frostbite explained. "In the wrong hands, the map could be very dangerous, an you must never stray from indicated path. Which is why I will be escorting you home."

Danny grabbed the Infi-Map and looked at it. "Wow, thanks, and so, which way do we go?" He asked.

"The map can read your mind. I shall simply speak where I wish to go, and the map will take us there." Frostbite explained.

"You mean if I just say, 'take us home', it'll take us-" He stopped when the map started to glow.

Raven and Danny watched as a dotted path appeared, and lead to Danny's portal. They both started to glow green, and they took off. "Wait!" Frostbite yelled, and tried to stop them.

In just a few seconds, the map sent them flying though the Ghost Zone, and soon into Danny's room. They stood there for a moment, Danny still holding the Infi-Map open. "See? I told you I'd get us home." Danny said to Raven.

"Frostbite didn't seem to keen on letting this out of his sight." Raven responded, and took the Infi-Map out of Danny's hands. "We better take it back."

"We will Raven, but can't we check it out a little bit?" He asked, but it seemed more of a statement.

"No." She said in her monotone.

"C'mon Raven, just a little bit?" Danny begged, and smiled.

She groaned. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Somewhere, Vlad Master's knocked a piece away in a game of chess. "That's check and mate Maddie." He said, and looked at the cat in front of him. "I'm afraid it was a fair move. That's thriteen games to nothing, once again, I rule."<p>

Vlad stood up, and walked to the window. "Ah Maddie I'm bored. I rule at chess, I rule at life, I rule this backwater city. but it's not enough. I know I'm destined to rule better things than just Amity Park."

The cat meowed, and he smiled. "Splendid idea, watching TV to view others less fortunate than myself is the perfect pick-me-up. And remember, if anyone asks, you're my sister's cat."

The cat meowed in answer, and Vlad turned on the TV. He listed what was on, and suddenly, a view of Titans Tower came on screen. "Ah, Titans Tower, let's see how the young badger is."

After a few clicks, a view of Danny's room and his portal showed. He watched as Danny walked up to the portal with Raven, and he opened the Infi-Map. Vlad gasped. "It can't be," Vlad quickly went to his bookself, and pulled out a book. "The Infi-Map does exisit, and Daniel found it before I did. Drat."

"We take a quick trip, come home, and send the map back. What's the harm?" Danny asked Raven.

"You'll go no where without me knowing your every move." Vlad said, and pressed a button on his remote.

The button signaled a small, bug-like robot, and it flew straight for Raven's cloak. It clinged onto her cloak, and moved into her hood. "Infi-Map, take us to... Where should we go?"

"Anywhere." Raven deadpanned.

The map glowed, and a dotted path appeared, traveling through the map. The two were suddenly shot through the portal, and into the Ghost Zone.

**Hope you liked this one:)**


	26. Infinite Realms Part 2

**I've noticed I haven't gotten very many reviews for the last chapter, oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Raven and Danny flew though the Ghost Zone, holding on tight to the Infi-Map. At least they had time to themselves. Soon they came upon a yellow river, and Danny noticed Raven put her hand over her nose. "According to the map, this is the River of Revulsion." He stated.

Just then a yellow monster rose from the river, and burpped right in front of them. They were forced to stop a bit before flying away again. They flew into a canyon with what seemed like big thorns.

"This is Carnivorous Canyon. The entire place is one big- MOUTH!" Just as he yelled that, the two flew out as it closed. Soon they came upon a natural portal. "Not exactly the Bermuda Triangle."

"It's not on the path Danny, remember Frostbite said not to stray from the path." Raven warned.

"Just for a second or two, we go in, look around, and get out before it closes, I promise." Danny said, and smiled.

The two jumped inn, and appeared underneath a bed. "Mom, are you sure there's no ghosts under my bed?" A little boy's voice asked.

"Of course not Billy." A woman said. "Remember what President Roosevelt said, 'We have nothing to be afraid of, but fear itself.'"

Just then Danny's head popped through the bed, smiling. "Actually, it was 'nothing to fear, but fear itself.'" He said.

The two started screaming, and Raven and Danny hurried out of the portal. "Nice Danny, just scar a child for life," Raven said. "We should have done this, we should just hurry up, and give the map back to Frostbite."

"I just wanted to make sure she didn't mess up the one historical quote I actually remember." He stated, and noticed the deadpan stare Raven was giving him. "So... you up for finding another hidden- portal!"

The two of them was then dragged into another natural portal, and they landed in a room full of gears. Danny grabbed Raven, and flew, intangible, out of the room and to the ground.

"Wait, this is Salem, Massachusetts, back in the 1600s. A time when paranoid villagers used to punish completely innocent people because they thought they were witches." Raven explained when she realized where they were.

"Really? How?" Danny asked.

"Burned at the stake." She replied causually.

Right as she said that, a group of raging villagers passed by, carring a scarecrow with a witch's hat, and dressed like one. The two watched from afar as they tied it up, and started to burn it.

"We should go, the longer we're here, the more chance we have of messing something up." Raven said, and started walking away.

Out of no where, a net caught her. She was pulled away, and Danny's eyes widen. "Raven!"

"Let me go!" She yelled.

She was trying to avoid using her powers so the villagers wouldn't mistaken her for a witch. "No, do not let her escape, she is a witch!" A voice yelled, which turned out to be Vlad's. "And you know what we do to witches around here."

Danny's mouth turned into snarl as soon as he saw Vlad's face. He moved away from the villagers, and started to think of a way he could save his girlfriend. Raven was trying to struggle out of the ropes, but it wasn't no good. She was having difficulty of getting out without using her powers.

"Ahh... Mob mentality, such a soothing sound." Vlad said.

Danny watched the villagers. _'Ugh, the portal's gonna close soon! How the hell did Vlad find us anyway?'_ Just then he saw part of the robot that Vlad signaled to hide in Raven's hood. _'Damn it, that's how.'_ Without forming a _real_ plan, Danny flew straight for Raven. Vlad noticed this and smirked. _'Right on cue...' _ He thought.

"Behold! An evil spirit comes to rescue his dark mistress!" Vlad yelled, which caused the villagers to yell.

Out of no where, a guy wearing a orange jacket appeared, holding a basket of red flowers. "Stand back, I pray thee, for I, John Fenton Nightingale, Salem's greatest Witchwacker, shalst vanquish this demon!" He yelled.

The man, 'John', started throwing the flowers around, forming a circle around Raven. "This should vanquish quite nicely." He said.

Raven eyed the flowers for a moment, and then her eyes widen. _'Blood blossoms.'_ She thought, and turned to Danny. "Wait!"

"Are you kidding? With-" Before he could finish, Danny rammed straight into the invisible shield the blood blossoms created. "Uh! Wait, wha-what was-"

"And it doth maketh a tasty treat!" John Fenton exclaimed, and took a bite of the sandwich he made with the flowers. "Ah, my innards are now ghost-free."

Vlad clapped. "Well done, John Fenton Nightingale." He said, and leaned toward Danny. "It's called Blood blossom, my dear boy. An ancient anti-ghost remedy, sort of like a primitive specter deflector. It's delightfully quaint." He grabbed Danny, while taking the Infi-Map into his possesion. "Observe! The spirit is vanquished!"

_'NO!'_ Raven thought as Vlad pushed Danny into the circle. Danny screamed in pain as the blood blossoms did their toll. He thrashed around, withering in pain. _'Danny! I need to help him!'_ She couldn't take the screaming of her boyfriend any longer, and he eyes glowed white. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Her magic picked up all the blood blossoms, and made them disappear. The ropes around her untied themselves, and fall to the ground. She then saw the tracking device in her hood, and she smashed it on the ground. The villagers started raging, and she quickly picked up Danny, and flew to the portal. She flew with Danny into the portal, and the effects of the blood blossoms disappeared.

"Vlad has the map, he could be anywhere." Danny informed Raven.

"It's fine, I can still sense him, well... his ghost energy left a trail." She responded, and started to fly, Danny following.

The two of them flew around when they soon came upon another ghost portal. Raven flew into it, to which Danny thought she sensed Vlad inside. They landed inside a colosseum that was filled with people. Soon horns could be heard, and they looked around.

"All hail Vladius Plasmonius!" A group yelled.

"You're alive? Ah, unbelievable." Vlad stated at the two.

"Not as unbelievable as this. What have you done here, Plasmius?" Danny questioned the other halfa.

"Welcome to my destiny, Daniel! Seems I was meant to rule after all. Funny, all I had to do was float a little bit, and these Romans hailed me as a deity." Vlad explained, and looked at the stature the Romans created for him.

"Stay as long as you want, just give me the map." Danny ordered. "You don't understand how powerful it is."

"You dare lecture me about power? Release the lions!" He ordered, and gates opened.

Lions appeared out of the gates, surrounding Danny and Raven. Vlad rested himself upon a chair, leaned back, watching the two. Danny grabbed Raven's wrist, turned intangible, and sank through the floor.

"I love a good mauling, don't you?" Vlad asked, and gasped when he realized he was going to be attacked.

Just as a guy in armor swung an axe, Vlad flew up from the chair, dodging the attack. The guy lifted the helmet, revealing Danny's face. "I'm more of a pummeling guy myself." He said, and flew out of the armor.

Vlad started sending his ecto-blasts for Danny, who dodged each one. Then Vlad managed to hit Danny once. "You can't stop me, Daniel. The map shall take me to every realm, and in every realm, I will rule."

"Some ruler, you've just set your entire kingdom on fire." Danny said, and pointed behind him.

The elder halfa looked down, for once guilt written on his face. The citizens yelled at him. "Very well, you may have thwarted my plans here Daniel, but many other kingdoms await my genius." Vlad said, and flew away with the map.

He flew into the portal, then Raven, and then Danny just as the portal closed. Danny looked around the Ghost Zone, looking for which direction Vlad could have gone. "Up there." Raven stated, and pointed up to a door.

* * *

><p>Vlad threw down a guy on the floor. "There, I've defeated all your best Ming warriors, now take me to your palace, my rule shall begin immediately." He ordered.<p>

"There is still two more you must vanquish." A voice said, and all heads turned.

Standing on the top of a small gong, a man dressed in a black and white samurai outfit, black hat, and black mask that only covered his mouth. A woman floated next to him, dark blue robe, dark blue mask with four eyes, the top two white, a black, skin tight suit, and her hood was pulled up to cover her face. _'This is so degrading.' _She thought. Vlad smirked.

"Too easy." He said, and blasted them away with his ecto-sword.

Smoke covered the area, and Vlad came fly through. He slashed at Danny, but he only cut through the outfit. Danny came charging in with his sword, and the two started to fight. Raven ditched her outfit, and sent constructs of her magic at Vlad. They all soon ended up on the ground, and the Ming warriors surrounded Vlad.

"You have dishonored our priceless treasures, we shall never obey you." A Ming warrior said.

The two looked around at the broken vases, and other items. Danny smiled. "See what happens when you play ball in the house?"

Vlad cried out in annoyance. "Try as you might Daniel, you will not stop me from achieving my destiny." He stated, and flew away with the map again.

Raven and Danny went flying after him, and into a new one. Vlad tried stopping the first plane to ever fly, but that plan didn't turn out well when Danny safely landed the plane. Vlad flew, trying to get away from the two following him. He suddenly stopped, and faced them. "Everywhere I turn, you're there. It's like having ectoplasmic gum on my shoe. Very well, since you intend to plague me no matter where I go..."

Vlad fired a ecto-ball, encasing them in it. "Just give me the map Plasmius, it's not ment for you." Danny stated.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong. This map is going to take me to my destiny, or I will destroy it forever." Vlad threatened, and pulled out the map. "Now map, if you know what's good for me, and what's good for you, take me to my destiny."

The Infi-Map glowed, and it and Vlad shot through the Ghost Zone. Danny's fist light up with ecto-energy, and he turned to Raven. "I can get us out, but where did he go?"

Raven opened her eyes, and she smiled.

* * *

><p>Vlad flew out of the portal. "Yes, free to finally rule in peace." He said, and then realized where he was. "B-But there's nothing to rule here. This place is nothing but ice, snow, and hopelessness."<p>

"I disagree." Frostbite's voice said. "And I'd appreciate the prompt return of our map."

"Ha! _Your_ map? That is funny, this map is mine you abominable snow freak, forever." Vlad stated, smirking.

Frostbite's eyes glowed blue, and so did the ones with him. They blasted Vlad all at once.

* * *

><p>Danny and Raven stood in front of Frostbite, and his village. The Far Frozen clan got back the map, and Vlad was no where to be seen. Raven stood there, forcing the halfa to apologize.<p>

"Sorry things got out of hand." Danny apologized.

"No need for apologies Great One, and no harm done." Frostbite assured. "The map is mysterious, though it can lead you where you wish to go, it sometimes takes users where it feels they _need_ to go."

"Like how it brought Plasmius here so you can get it back?" Frostbites look was good enough answer for Danny, and Raven nudged him.

"We need to go, I think the others are wondering where we are." She informed him.

Danny turned back to Frostbite. "Thanks for everything Frostbite."

Frostbite bowed. "Thank you Danny Phantom, for everything we still have. Here you, and even the Great One's dear one are always welcome." He said as the others behind him bowed.

The two flew away, leaving the Far Frozen. "Will he ever return?" One asked Frostbite.

"Indeed he will. He has more in common with us than he realizes." Frostbite answered.

**I'm tired, and so I hope you like this chapter. I've already done the next chapter, so it won't be long before I post the next one:)**


	27. Urban Jungle Part 1

**I love this episode so much, this has got to be one of my favorite episodes in Danny Phantom season 3, I love itCX I hope you like this one too, and I'm sorry if last two chapters were a disappointment, cuz they were to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Danny and Raven was mediating on the roof of the tower. The others didn't think about trying to bother them, especially now that they knew the two were dating. They also knew that mediating became a thing they liked to do with each other, and didn't dare try to disturb that. While the two mediated, Danny was thinking about taking Raven around the city to look for something to do, that, and he didn't know the whole city yet. _'I guess we could go to the park... Or is that a little to cliché?' _He asked himself.

"Uh... Raven?" He called out.

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes.

"Do you want to get away from the tower for a while, and just walk around the city?" He asked, and hoped she'd say yes.

She didn't answer at first, which worried the halfa. "Sure." She finally answered, and he sighed, relieved.

Danny smiled. "Okay." He stood up, and suddenly started shivering.

"Are you okay Danny?" Raven asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, but it's just when I got up this morning, I was cold." He explained. "Shall we go?"

The two of them started flying from the tower, and they landed when they got to the city. The two of them started walking, and Danny was glad that no fangirls or boys came running up. That was until one girl came running up to Danny. "Are you Danny Phantom?" She asked hopefully.

"Uh... Yes?" That was a mistake.

The girl started squealing, and the two Titans mentally slapped themselves. The girl started yelling to this group of girls, and apparently caught attention of some fanboys. Raven was starting to get a headache, and Danny caught on. He grabbed Raven, and flew up from the crowd that surrounded them. He let go, and the two quickly flew away to another place. They landed next to a construction site, and sighed.

"S-Sorry." Danny apologized, shivering, but his eyes were downcast. "M-Maybe this was a b-bad idea."

Raven gave him a small peck on the cheek. "It's fine Danny, aside from the fans and your shivering, it's good that we got away from the tower." She said.

Danny smiled, and kissed her, unaware of a vine that was making its way to Danny's foot. Suddenly, Danny was lifted into the air, and Raven's eyes widen. The halfa blasted the vine, and flew from it. Another vine wrapped around Raven, and she used her powers to get free. She flew up next to Danny, and they watched as the ground shook. The earth cracked, and a huge plant rose from it. The plant opened to reveal a brain with two eyes. Vines wrapped around the plant and brain, and soon a human-like, plant being roared.

"Flesh-dwellers," The being looked at the construction site, and growled. "You have caused pain to my children? Well you too shall feel pain, the pain of Undergrowth!"

The being growled, and spiked vines shot out of it's body. They grabbed the construction vehicles, and threw them around. "Pittiful human race, your progress has destroyed my children, now I shall destroy you! To make room for my new offspring!"

Danny and Raven dodged as the being threw the vehicel toward them. Raven used her powers to pick up beams, and throw them at the plant being. Meanwhile Danny pulled out his comunicator, and rung for the Titans.

_"Danny?" _Robin asked on the otherside.

"Guys, there's a huge plant-like being in the city, Raven and I need your help hurry!" Danny yelled, and aimed a ecto-blast at the being.

_"Okay, on our way. Robin out."_ Danny closed the comunicator, and joined Raven.

The two started blasting the being, and Danny flew up to it. "Sorry, don't have much of a green thumb!" He said, blasted him, which caused the arm to fall off.  
>"Now, neither do you!"<p>

While Danny was concetrated on the plant-being, Raven was busy fending off the vines. She was too focused on the vines in front of her, she didn't see the one sneaking up on her. A vine wrapped around her, and she struggled a bit before using her magic to get free. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She broke free just as the arm Danny blasted off was close to smashing realized this, and flew her out of the way. They looked up to see the being grow back his arm, and Danny went to fly back up to him again.

"Undergrowth huh?" Danny asked as he blasted him, but the being kept growing back. "Looks to me like you're overgrown!"

He blasted him again, but at the head. 'Undergrowth's' head was blasted back, and he used vines to pull it back into place, and some to hold it in place. "You can't destroy a being who's able to regenerate himself!" He growled, and flytraps came straight for Danny.

Danny flew away from the plants. _'C'mon, where are the others?'_ "He can't regenerate if he's a plie of ashes." Danny was about to fire, but suddenly started shivering, which led to his capture.

Raven was about to fly to him, but vines, glowing a bright green, wrapped around her legs, and soon her whole body. She tried to use her powers, but she found that they wouldn't work. The two of them were pulled up to face Undergrowth, who growled with disprovel.

"So... This must be the legendary Danny Phantom." Undergrowth said to Danny, and then looked at Raven. "And his girlfriend, the half-demon, Raven."

The two's eyes narrowed at the plant ghost at their introductions, mostly Raven's. "How do you know about me?" She questioned.

"That, my dear is for me to know." Undergrowth growled. "Instant destruction is an option, I feel a replanting would be more... productive."

Undergrowth's head opened, and spores spilled out. "Sleep spores." Danny stated, and he started blinking, trying to fight the spores.

"Rejoice, for a new era is taking root." Undergrowth said, and looked down as the two fell from consiousness.

* * *

><p>Danny suddenly woke up, tied up to a tree by vines. "Oh my God, the whole city is like a giant overgrown backyard." He observed, looked around, and saw that the others were tied up with him. "Guys?"<p>

"Danny!" Robin exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I don't know..." He trailed off.

Flytraps soon came in front of each one of them, and Cyborg kept away from them. "I never eat vegtables, so why is it fair they get to eat me?" He quesetioned.

"Ha! Payback for this morning!" Beast Boy joked, and everyone glared at him.

Danny then started trying to escape, but it wasn't any good. "No good, these vines are like steel cables, with sap." He stated.

Suddenly, Undergrowth grew in front of him, a smug look on his face. "Yes, the growth is far stronger than meat-creature." He laughed. "No matter how powerful they think they are."

The halfa prepared his ecto-blasts, but glowing flowers covered his hands. "These ghost plants are blocking my ghost energy, can't go intangible either!" Danny exclaimed.

"Perhaps one day you will see this is what nature intended all along." Undergrowth said as flowers grew around him. "Mankind is really a temporary weed in the garden of life, a weed, that can be removed."

"Danny Phantom bows to no plant!" Danny yelled.

"And neither does the Titans!" Robin yelled.

"Bow? We can't even wiggle our fingers." Beast Boy complained.

"Your green, pessemistic, but acurate friend is right, observe, your once proud, progressive metropolis." Undergrowth said with a smile. A large brain sat int the middle of the city, vines connected from it to the innocent people. "The mind-vine enables me to contol the entire inhabitants every movement. Why should I burden myself with the destruction of your city when I can have its own citizens do it for me. Once a way is cleared, my children will be planted, and grow anew! My consiousness, my will, shall spread through out the globe, and the concrete jungle shall become a real jungle."

"You can't win!" Danny yelled, eyes narrow. "If we can't stop you, someone w-w-will."

"Really? Such as? I have you, your friends, no one can stop me." Undergrowth boasted.

"Dude! He's controling everyone! After us there will be no one else!" Beast Boy complained, and watched as the citizens kept being caught by the mind-vine.

Danny tried to stop shivering, but he couldn't. "W-Wait a minute, where's Raven?" He questioned.

"Ah yes, the sorceress." A giant rose grew in front of him. "For punishment of existing, and for you two fighting against me, I thought every garden could use a caretaker."

The rose open, and Danny's eyes widen.

**0_0 Man, I feel sorry for Danny. Nothing is better than having your loved one controlled by a plant, and I'm saying this because you all know who will rise out of that roseCX**


	28. Urban Jungle Part 2

**I thought I'd put this up for you, and to the one review I got, the only reason I didn't put Danny under Undergrowth's power is because then there would be no hope to get rid of Undergrowth, I mean sure there are other heroes, but come on. Would you like the whole world an actual jungle? I don't think so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Raven appeared out of the rose. Her hair was grown to her mid back, her leotard was replaced by a strapless green dress, vines wrapped around her body, her dark blue cloak was replaced with a green, ripped one, she was missing her shoes, and her eyes were completely green, surrounded by dark, thick eyeliner and masscara. Everyone's eyes were wide at the new Raven. **(A/N: Can anyone see the idea of Raven being a plant lover? I can't, but I need this.)**

"Raven..." Danny said quietly.

"Green is a good color on you..." Beast Boy joked, and the others glared at him.

"This is the punishment for being what she is, for dating a halfa such as yourself, and for you two fighting against me." Undergrowth repeated, and moved her arms up and down like a puppet. "Don't worry, I can show her the ropes, or vines, so to speak."

"Flesh-walkers, your bodies are needed for work." Raven said, and four vines shot at them. Each of them, except Danny, was caught, and tooken over by the vines. "And nourishment."

A big flytrap appeared behind her. _'Raven...'_ He thought sadly and watched as the plant got closer to him. Soon, a light blue aura appeared around Danny, and the area around him froze in ice. "B-Back off!" He yelled as he broke free.

Raven and Undergrowth gasped, and Danny took of flying. "Stop him!" Undergrowth commanded.

Raven's eyes shot open, and she charged in Danny's direction. She stopped him, appearing in front of him, and he stared at her eyes wide. "Raven?" He looked down to see she broke though the ground.

"Join us Danny, the growth is family." She said, and vines wrapped around his arms and legs.

"I may have had one, b-but the Titans and you are my new family, so thanks, but no th-thanks." Danny said, and the same aura appeared around him, freezing the vines.

Danny broke free, and flew higher in the air. "At least they can't reach me up here. No such thing as flying plants." He said, and was stopped by an embodiment of Undergrowth.

"I am everywhere!" It yelled, and Danny flew in the opposite direction.

"You might be everywhere out here, b-but I know one place he's not." He said out loud to hiself, and his soon his way was blocked by another embodiment of Undergrowth.

Soon, Danny was surrounded by Undergrowth's embodiments, and he then blasted his way out. He flew out, and he started shivering again.

"T-To c-cold, can't stay airborn." He stuttered as ice appeared on him, and he went crashing through the ground, and intol the sewers.

The water froze, and Danny punched his way out. He looked to the side, and saw Raven making her way toward him. "Become Danny, become part of the growth." She said.

Danny got to his feet, and started running as vines chased him. He found a ladder, and made his way up. When he got out, he saw that he was close to the tower. Danny started flying as vines came shooting out of the ground. The halfa made it to the tower, and on the floor his room was. He started shivering again, his skin even turning light blue.

"H-Have to... get i-into my room..." He said weakly, and then noticed the vines that got inside the tower.

The halfa started runing, and he phased inside his room. He quickly opened the portal, and just as he was about to run in, Raven appeared in front of him. "Stay Danny. Stay and rule with me." She said.

"Of course I thought you ruled Raven, just not like this. This isn't like you. I'll b-be back, and I'll... save you, and everyone." Danny said, but Raven didn't say anything.

She started growling, and sent vines charging for Danny. He went intangible, and started running. "I promise!" And soon he was inside the portal.

Danny floated through the Ghost Zone, cold and weak. _'This is bad. Only one person who can help me. I hope I manage to steer myself in the right direction.'_He thought, and floated. Soon he crash right into some snow, but he didnt have the energy to get up. Two beings came floating on a hover car. "Object located, sir. Shall we blast it to bits and prove our superiority?"

"This is no mere object, it is a friend in need." Frostbite said, and picked up Danny. "We shall return to the city at once."

* * *

><p>Danny opened his eyes, and he looked around. "Ha, ha, good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Frostbite said.<p>

"Frostbite, hey, wait a minute, where am I?" He asked, looked down, and covered himself with his hands. "Where are my clothes?"

"This is a medical facility in the realm of the Far Frozen, and you are floating in a de-icing chamber. Your clothes are in the was, there were a lot of burs in your shirt." Frostite answered so casually. "As for what happened, I'm afraid you're going to have to tell me Great One."

"Well, what I can tell you isn't good." Danny stated. "Jump City, my new home, completely overrun by Undergrowth, a psycho, freaky, plant ghost."

Frostbite turned away, and pulled up a hologram of Undergrowth. "I have heard tell of this Undergrowth, a powerful ghost he is, capable of regenerating himself, and reproducing numerous killer offspring. Nearly impossible to defeat."

"Tell me about it. I tried to stop him, but I don't remember much once the cold sensation started taking me over." Danny responded, and Frostbite smiled.

"Ah yes, the 'cold sensation'." He walked up to a monitor. "Your central core reading indicates extreme cold, as if your body is self generating it. I sensed it within you the last time we met, which reminds me, what's happen to your Dear One?"

Danny looked away. "She's... She's also been taken over by Undergrowth. He turned her into this... this plant-like version of herself, making her obey anything he says. He said... he said it was punishment for what she is." He explained, eyes downcast.

"Ah, yes, your Dear One comes from what I know, Trigon the Terrible, a demon. He is her father, but I heard that the child of his was given birth by a human." Frostbite explained, and Danny only nodded.

"But... how is my core self genterating cold? How is that possible." Danny then asked.

Frostbite laughed. "You become invisible, pass through solid objects, and emit beams of energy from your hands, and you ask 'how is this possible?'" He explained.

"You mean, this is a new ghost power?" Danny smiled.

"Percisely, though new to you it may be, rest assured it is an ability very familar to my people. We are quite well-trained in its use." Frostbite said, and gave a small demonstration. "Of course, there are more practical uses for it as well."

He gave a small battle cry as he used a sword made out of ice to slice through a ice sculpture of Danny in half. "Teach me!... When my clothes are ready." Danny said.

* * *

><p>Once Danny got his clothes back, Frostbite and him walked out to a small arena. Frostbite's people filled the stands, watching Frostbite train Danny. The halfa's first lesson was to stop shivering, but to him it seemed hard.<p>

"Let the energy build till it has no where to go, but out." Frostbite instructed.

"Okay, here it goes." Danny said to himself, and closed his eyes.

His body glowed with a light blue aura, and he let it build up. He suddenly cried out, and landed his ass on the ice. "Hey, wow, it worked! I feel normal again. No more cold feeling. Way to go Frostbite-"

Danny looked up to see Frostbite, encased in ice, smiling, and giving a thumbs-up. "Um... Can I get some hot chocolate over here?"

Next Frostbite showed Danny how to shoot at targets with the ice. Danny tried, but it missed the targets, and hit the audience. The next lesson was showing Danny how to freeze targets with his eyes. The target came out, and Danny was about to shoot, but it went toward the audience. Instead of getting the target, the halfa succeeded in freezing a part of the crowd.

After a few hours of training, Danny completed what he could. He and Frostbite stood at the edge of a cliff. "Well, I guess this is good-bye, for now. I don't know how I could ever thank you and your people enough." Danny said.

"You can thank us by using your new abilities to rid your world of the evil ghost vermin that infests it." Frostbite instructed him.

"Yeah," He turned away, eyes downcast. "I just... What if I can't beat him? If I could never go home again? I could never save Raven? Maybe I could just, stay here with you?"

"No!" A group of Frostbite's people, who were injured, yelled out.

"Fear is natural Danny Phantom. Charging into battle despite the fear is what makes someone a hero." Frostbite explained. "A hero must always believe he will win, and your new abilities just may help. Be mindful, you control the power, it does not control you."

He held out his hand, and Danny took it, forgetting that he was using his ice powers, and froze Frostbite's hand. "Thanks... Sorry. Bye everyone!"

The group ran away screaming, and Frostbite could only smile at Danny. "Do not worry Great One, you will get your city back, and your Dear One." He said as Danny took off.

* * *

><p>The portal in Danny's room opened, and Danny walked out. It was dark, so he used his ecto-energy to light it. His room was covered in vines, and he noticed that only a few of his parents inventions were damaged slightly, nothing he can't fix. <em>'If my room looks like this, and so does the tower, I can't imagine the whole city.'<em> He thought, and phased out of his room and the tower.

Danny got to the city, and saw everything was covered in vines. _"Danny" _He heard a voice call his name, and he started flying in the voice's direction. _'This place is deserted, no signs of human life anywhere. I better find the others or-' _He thought, but was cut off by his shivering. _'I control the power, the power doesn't control me.'_ He was ready to let it out, but then her heard _"Danny."_

The halfa flew toward a huge tree on a hill, that was surrounded by purple pods. _"Welcome back."_ A voice said, and the tree opened.

Raven flew out. She wore a black cloak and hood, a dark green sleeveless dress, green heels, her hair was put into a braid with a blue rose at the end, her eyes were still fully green, dark, thick eyeliner and mascara, and vines still wrapped around her body.

"I thought you were gone for good." She said with a evil smile.

"Raven, we have to get you out of here." Danny stated, eyes narrow.

"No," She declined as vines made their way up to her. "I like it here. Undergrowth has made all things new, they... need me, I am their new mother."

Danny blinked. "What? You don't even want to watch Starfire's pet. We have to get out of here, where's everybody else?" He asked.

Raven smirked, and snapped her fingers. The purple, plant pods rose,and opened up. One person was in each one, and even the Titans themselves were. "Our friends? What are you doing?" Danny demanded.

"They will be used as nutrients for the children, all that matters now are the children." Raven stated with a smile.

The ground shook, and Undergrowth rose from it. "And you will make a fine meal for them too." He said, and smacked Danny away.

He landed on the ground, and soon flew away from Undergrowth's attack. Vines went straight for Danny, and he used his ecto-energy to cut them before they ever reached him. He soon blasted Undergrowth's arm off, but the ghost regrew one. Danny was about to charge in, but a cactus blocked his path. Two more surrounded him, and the three started to beat him up. He fell to the ground, and vines wrapped around him at different angles.

"You must take root. Become one with us." Raven said.

"Stop! Please! Raven, you can't let him win!" Danny yelled, and vines wrapped around his mouth, and pulled him further into the ground.

Raven watched as her boyfriend was pulled, thinking about what he just said. Those thoughts were sweapt aside when she heard Undergrowth's voice. "You have done well daughter. You shall have the honor of feeding him to the children, when he is ripe." He instructed.

She smirked. "Yes Father."

Underneath the ground, Danny struggled against the vines, trying to free himself. He started shivering slightly, and Frostbite's words appeared in his mind. _'Now then, concentrate, let the energy build until it has no where to go but out.'_

"Let... Me... GOO!" Danny's eyes glowed blue, and ice appeared around him.

The vines above ground froze, and Undergrowth and Raven gasped. The two turned to see Danny, floating above ground, his body glowing an ice blue. "Bundle up, it's gonna get chilly." He said, and released a ice wave.

Raven watched as Undergrowth froze, broke free, and charged after Danny. Undergrowth punched at Danny, but the halfa simply dodged it, and froze the ghost again. He broke free, and vines trapped Danny.

"Watch out, the weather man predicted a cold snap." He froze the vines, and broke them.

Undergrowth roared, and he grew smaller. Suddenly, Danny got an idea, and he dove into the ground. Danny started blasting at the vines, freezing each one. "No! My roots!" Undergrowth grew smaller.

Danny continued, and the ground above froze. "No! You can't do this to my children! No! This is my domain. My offspring will inheiriet the Earth!"

"Dude," Danny flew from the ground. "I don't know if you realize this, but you're a terrible father."

The halfa punched the ghost in the face, in the chest, once again in the face, and Undergrowth fell to the ground.

"As one of the six protectors of Jump Ciy, it's my sincere hope you've enjoyed you got your ass kicked." Danny said with a smug look on his face.

The halfa created a snowball in his hand, and put some of his ecto-energy inside. He threw it at the ghost, and it blew a hole inside Undergrowth. The ghost regrew it, and was about to attack when he started to explode. "No! Noo!"

As soon as Undergrowth exploded, the ice covering the vines melted, and the vines died. The mind vine died, and it released it's victims. Everyone was on the ground, and the Titans all stood up. Robin looked around, and saw no sign of Danny, but saw Raven on the ground. He rushed to her, and helped her up.

"What happened?" Raven groaned, and spat out grass that was in her mouth. "Ugh, my mouth tastes like it had grass in it."

"At least you didn't have a dream where you're trapped in a salad bar." Cyborg added.

"You guys okay?" They heard Danny, and saw him walk up to them, glowing an ice blue.

"Dude, are you okay? Why are you glowing blue?" Beast Boy questioned

Danny smirked, and created a small crystal of ice. "Dude! Since when can you do that?" The changling then asked.

The halfa ignored him, and walked up to Raven. Robin got the message, and gestured his team to leave. They walked away, giving Raven and Danny some space. Danny smiled at his girlfriend, and placed the crystal in her hand.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He smiled, and kissed her.

Their little moment was ruined when a smaller version of Undergrowth appeared underneath them. Raven narrowed her eyes, that glowed white, and she used her powers to lift the ghost out of the ground, along with his roots, and rip him apart. Danny snickered a bit, and kissed her again.

"Let's back to the tower." She said, and they started flying.

**This took me awhile, but it's finished, and I hoped you liked it. Next update should be within two days.**


	29. Frightmare Part 1

**Im happy that you are all telling me something I will try hard to change. I did a little mix up on this, I hope, and I tried to change the wording. And to let you know, in the Teen Titans' timeline, I have skipped the rest of season 3, skipped season 4, and will be moving onto season 5, I have very big plans for season 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Danny woke up the next day, and if felt perfect. He got dressed, and walked out of his room. He phased up to the top of the tower to see Raven, already mediating. She opened her eyes, smiled at him, and he started to join her. It wasn't long before Robin and Beast Boy came up to the tower. Danny thought it was to annoy them, but it was something different.

"Hey Danny, when is yours and Raven's wedding?" Robin asked him, and Danny blinked.

"Wedding?" He repeated, confused.

"Yes Danny, our wedding. Robin, we've gone over this, it's today, you must hit your head hard last time." Raven said.

"Wait, wedding? When did we plan a wedding?" Danny questioned, very confused.

Raven stared at him, blank and confused. "We talked about this a few weeks ago, don't you remember? You already gave me the engagement ring." She said.

She held out her left hand, and on her left ring finger was a silver ring with a beautiful purple diamond. Danny stared at it. _'When did give her a ring?'_ He asked himself. She waved her hand in front of Danny's face, and it snapped him out of his thoughts. Raven smiled, and the halfa couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on Danny, we need to get ready." She said, and pulled him into the tower.

The next thing he knew, he was in a church, wearing a tux, standing there. The boys, and Tucker! was standing to the side, all four of them wearing tuxedoes; Starfire and a few other girls he didn't know, and Sam!, stood on the opposite side. He continued to look around, and what shocked him the most was he saw his family! The doors opened, and Raven, wearing a beautiful white dress, walked in. Music played as she walked down the aisle. She walked up next to Danny, and the officiant began to speak.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Danny and Raven have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each oher. We remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one spoke. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

A woman with purple hair, in a white robe and hood stood. "I do."

The officiant turned to Danny. "Danny, do you take Raven for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Raven, do you take Danny for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The wedding passed by, each one said their vows. They both had their rings, and the officiant spoke more about the marriage. "- You may now kiss the bride."

Danny lifted Raven's veil, and went to kiss her. Just as he was centimeters from her lips, his whole vision was encased in white.

* * *

><p>Danny woke up, and saw that he was on a floating rock in the Ghost Zone. <em>'A dream?'<em> He thought, and stood up. _'How did I end up in the middle of the Ghost Zone?' _Just then he remembered ghost flying around Jump, and a being that looked like he was made out of space. _'I remember a shape, dark, a ghost? Did I dream that too?' _He looked down to see a broken machine that fell off his head, and he picked it up. _'Something tells me that finding out how I got here isn't going to be half as scary as finding out who put me here.'_

The halfa started flying, and it wasn't long before he found his way to his portal. He flew through, and started flying through the tower. _'Doesn't seem like anyone's here.'_ He continued to look, and then noticed he was in Robin's room. He looked to see Robin, on his bed, with something attatched to his head. Danny's eyes widen, and he went to pull it off. Suddenly, just as he touched it, it shocked him. _'Ow! What are these things?'_ He started flying again, and he passed by Beast Boy's and through Starfire's. Both of them had the same things on their heads. He went to the main room, and sat at one of the computers. He went for the security feed, and he saw four ghosts phase though the windows on the tape. _'Looks like breaking and entering to me... well phasing and entering.'_

He watched as each of the the ghosts did something that made each of the Titans fall asleep. It showed that something placed a helmet on each of their heads. _'Attacking the Titans?... __Raven!' _He flew to the dark Titan's room. Raven laid on her bed, the helmet on her head. He went to take it off, but it shocked him. _'__I have **got** to stop doing that. Raven, I'll find a way to get this off you, I promise. Wait, is the whole city like this too?' _He phased out of the tower, and headed to the city. From what he could tell, the whole city was asleep._ _'So it is the city...' _ _Danny continued to fly around when he suddenly got attacked by two ghosts.

Danny started firing, but it went right through the ghosts. The grabbed him by each arm, and Danny struggled to get free. "Let me go! Who are you? What do you want?" He questioned, but they didn't answer. "Strong, silent types...

He started to glow blue, and the ghosts froze. "I don't know where the hell you're taking me, but I don't think I want to go.

The ghost then started falling, and Danny broke free. He landed in a alley, and saw a big group of ghosts coming his way. He hid, and waited for them to pass by. Once they did, he flew back to the tower, but before he could reach, a huge group of ghosts blocked his path. Danny started firing, and he shot two, destroying them. The rest charged after him, and two grabbed him from behind.

"Please, I'm not even scared. " Danny said as his eyes glowed blue.

Laughter filled the air, and a ghost appeared in front of him. "But you should be Ghost Boy, and if you were smart, you would be." The ghost said.

"You?" Danny questioned as he remembered what happened before he had that dream. "You were the one who sent me into the Ghost Zone." Danny said as the ghost tited him to a table in his room.

"Yes, and I'm about to do it again." The ghost said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Danny questioned, eyes narrow.

"I am Nocturne, the ghost of sleep. And what I want, I already have; your dreams, the dreams of everyone in this town. I travel from town to town, absorbing the energy from dreams. With billions of people in your realm, imagine the energy there is to harvest." The ghost, Nocturne, explained.

"Okay, I get it already." Danny responded to get him to shut up. "But do you get I wont let that happen?"

The cuffs froze, and Danny broke free of them. He stood on the table, ready to fight. "All that beauty sleep left me rested and stronger, not a great idea."

Danny phased through the floor, and Nocturn started looking for him. Danny came from the ground, and blasted the ghost from underneath. Nocturne fell to the floor, and Danny smirked. "That'll teach you to steal people's dreams."

"Stealing is such an ugly word, I prefer the term harvest for energy." He tried to put the halfa back to sleep, but found he couldn't.

"Looks like you need it," Danny said, and Nocturne stood up. "So what's the deal with peoples dreams?"

"Ask the ghost boy who deams of the half demon." Nocturne smirked.

Danny's eyes narrowed. "That was private! I'd feel a lot better knowing that you didn't look at my dreams."

"Dreams are the gateway to the sub-conscience." He said, and blasted at Danny.

The halfa quickly fired back, and he landed on the ground. He was suddenly rose into the air, and thrown across the room. "My army will keep the world asleep, so that I may remain all-powerful."

"That's all you do? Put people to sleep? Are you a teacher?" He questioned, and cut Nocturne in half.

He smirked, but his eyes widen when Nocturne regenerated. _'Okay, I'm getting tired of these able-to-regenerate-himself ghosts.' _He thought. "Sleep-walkers, form." Nocturne said, and the ghosts appeared.

Four appeared behind Danny, and Nocturne smirked. "As you will see, dreams also fuel my Sleep-walkers. We _are_ unstopable." He said.

"Dream on, no one is unstopable." Danny retorted, and blasted the ghosts, destroying them.

"Sleep-walkers, form."

More came back, and they piled on top of Danny. The halfa lifted them, froze them, and broke them into pieces. "With the entire city sleeping, I could do this all day."

"Yeah? So can I."

"Really? I believe this is where I say, 'dream on'." Nocturne smirked, and the Sleep-walkers grabbed Danny's legs. More Sleep-walkers grabbed Danny's arms, and some kept him in place. "Time's up Danny Phantom. I promise your sleep will much deeper this time, and by deeper, I mean permanent nap-time."

"Must be nice getting others to fight your own battles, not so nice when they loose." Danny said, and froze the Sleep-walkers.

Danny broke free, and charged Nocturne. Nocturne swung at Danny, who dodged, and kicked the ghost. Danny punched Nocturne, his hand stuck in the other ghost's body. His eyes glowed blue, his arm froze, freezing Nocturne from the inside. Danny blasted Nocturne, and the ghost was gone. _'Now, to get rid of the Sleep-walkers. To get rid of an army, I'll need one of my own.'_ He thought, and phased through the roof. He first went to Robin's room, and started to think. _'How do I remove that headset without hurting myself? Wait, something obviously woke me up, and knocked that thing off me'_ The image of him marrying Raven came to mind. _'Yeah, that might be it. So I don't need to shock myself by removing that, I just need to shock Robin, in his dream...'_

Danny went intangible, and flew inside Robin. **(A/N: Don't feel like explaining the Titans' dreams, imagine what they would be okay?)** It wasn't long before Robin woke up screaming, and Danny crash-landing on the floor. "Danny?" Robin called out, confused.

"No time Robin, we need to wake the others." Without question, the two went into each room, waking the others.

They finally came upon Raven's door, but no one wouldn't go inside. Danny did of course, and he flew inside of Raven. He couldn't believe her dream...

**And I'm tired, so hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and just ignore the speeches durning the wedding, I've never gone to one, and I haven't had one yet, I'm hoping it won't be until I'm out of school for the rest of my life.**


	30. Frightmare Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Danny appeared in Raven's dream and he couldn't believe what he saw, much less heard. "Raven, do you take Danny for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Danny heard her answer.

_'H-Her dream is just like mine... Her dream is just like mine!'_ He yelled in his head. "- You may now kiss the bride."

Danny was to freaked out, and he back away a little too much. He knocked down a small pillar, that caused all heads to turn to him. Raven turned to her groom, blinking. "Why are you in two places at once?" She questioned.

At that time, Danny turned invisible, and phased into a police officer. "Sorry Raven, but..." Danny pulled out the gun from the officer, charged his ectoplasm into the bullet, and fired at 'dream' Danny.

* * *

><p>Raven's eyes snapped, sat up straight, screaming. Danny was launched out of Raven, and onto her bed. Raven looked at Danny blinking, but then narrowed her eyes at him. "Raven, I can explain..."<p>

"Enlighten me." She said coolly. "You didn't see anything, _did you_?"

"N-No." He stuttered. "Uh the others are waiting for us."

He quickly got off her bed, and went straight for the door. She shook her head, and walked up behind him. The others had fear on their face. "Can I ask what you were dreaming?" Beast Boy asked fearfully.

"No." Raven answered, and glared at him.

Beast Boy receded, and hid behind Cyborg. Danny shook his head, and Robin stepped up to him. "Okay Danny, what's been going on?" He asked.

"Come on," Danny replied, and headed for his room.

The others followed him in, and Cyborg kept an eye on Beast Boy. "There's a ghost in the city, his name's Nocturne." Danny said as he prepared an ecto-gun. "He's put the whole city to sleep, harvesting, how he put it, people's dreams."

"Harvesting?" Robin raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"Yup," Danny threw him the ecto-gun, and handed a Fenton thermos to him. "Hey Cy, can you wire the Fenton thermos to your cannon?"

"I can try." He answered as the halfa handed him one.

He gave the Ghost Gauntlets to Starfire, and a thermos also. Raven didn't need anything, and Danny wasn't going to trust Beast Boy with his equipment. Once they were all ready, they headed out to the city, coming across a mattress factory. _'Figures.'_ Danny thought.

"Apparently, the new antenna on the roof must be recieving all the signals from the headsets." Cyborg stated as he checked the computer in his arm.

"So we all good?" All of them nodded, and Danny's ghost sense came out of his mouth.

A Sleep-walker appeared in front of them, and Danny quickly froze it. "Titans, Go!" Robin yelled, and started firing the ecto-gun.

The others started fighting off some Sleep-walkers. Starfire used the Ghost Gauntlets to punch the ghosts away, and Cyborg used the thermos to suck them in. Raven used her powers to send them into Danny's veiw to freeze them. They soon got rid of the Sleep-walkers, and proceeded to go inside. When they got in, all of their eyes widen. Nocturne was sleeping in a pod, but he was huge.

"Damn it, he's huge!" Danny growled, and flew up to the ghost's head which was bigger than Danny. "He's absorbing people's dreams and getting stronger."

Danny tried to open Nocturne's pod, but it wouldn't open. He tried punching at it, firing ecto-blasts, and a huge one, but it still wouldn't open. "Danny, we don't have much time, the longer he stays in there... you need to wake him up." Robin suggested.

"Wake him up? Like I woke all of you, I need to suprise him in his dream." Danny said.

Raven was about to open her mout, but Danny kept talking. "I'll beat him in his dream, he'll wake up, and we can catch him." He turned to Raven. "Will you come with me Raven?"

"Yes." She replied, and thought, _'This plan won't work.'_

Danny took her hand in his, and turned intangible. The two of them flew inside Nocturne. Sleep-walkers started appearing, and the others started attacking them. Inside Nocturne's dream, Sleep-walkers were everywhere, flying around Nocturne. Danny and Raven were hiding on the side of a mountain. Lightning flashed, and they looked up at Nocturne, who disappeared.

"Ah, the ghost boy and the half-demon," They heard, and turned around to see Nocturne. "Once again, together, in dreamland."

Danny's mouth turned into a snarl, and he blasted Nocturne into the sky. The halfa blasted him right down, into the Fenton thermos. "That was easy... Why didn't Nocturne wake up?"

"That's because-" Before Raven could finish, the ground shook.

"Did you honestly think you could defeat me, in my own dream? I am the king of dreams, you can not win in my world." Nocturne bellowed.

Danny's eyes narrowed, and he grabbed Raven by the wrist. He went to go intangible to leave Nocutrne's dream, but he couldn't. "Wha..? We can't leave?"

"I told you, I control all dreams, especially my own." Nocturne explained. "And in my dream, you two shall remain, forever."

The two went to run, but their path was blocked by an army of Sleep-walkers. They stood there for a minute before blasting at them, but it didn't effect them.

"Your powers no longer work, dreams of the citizens of this city have made me and my army unstopable. Now you will join them, and patrol the nights for eternity." Nocturne said as his army advanced on the two.

* * *

><p>The Titans kept blasting at the Sleep-walkers, except for Beast Boy, who fended them off with his animal forms. Soon, Danny's weapons weren't effecting them any longer. <em>'Shit, they're getting stronger'<em> Robin thought, and took a quick glance at Cyborg, who was trying to cut the antenna's signal. Starfire was defending Cyborg from the Sleep-walkers as he pressed a few buttons on his computer in his arm. Soon he was able to get a signal frequency to jam the antenna. A Sleep-walker grabbed him from behind just as the antenna began to break, and once it did, all the Sleep-walkers disappeared.

* * *

><p>Raven and Danny were held by a Sleep-walkers as Nocturne talked to them. "Only a miricle can save you now." He laughed, and so did his army.<p>

The Sleep-walkers then stopped, and started to disappeared. The two were freed as they watched the army disappear before them. _'They did it!'_ Danny yelled in his head, and turned to Raven with a smirk. _'I can't believe this plan actually worked.'_ She thought.

"I don't understand, why do I suddenly feel... weak?" Nocturne questioned them.

They didn't say anything, and Danny froze the dream ghost. Raven used her magic to lift Nocturne, and throw him to the side of a mountain, making him break to pieces.

* * *

><p>Nocturne's eyes snapped open, and he knocked the door to his pod out of his way. Raven and Danny suddenly materialized in front of him. "I shall destroy you for waking me! Sleep-walkers, form!"<p>

None appeared, making Nocturne shocked. The others walked up to Danny and Raven, looking at the ghost with smirks on their faces. "The antenna's gone, and so is your little plan. The whole city should be waking up now. You're powerless." Danny stated.

Nocturne went to charge at him, but Cyborg quickly used the thermos, now in his arm, to suck the ghost inside. "Booyah!" He exclaimed with a grin.

Everyone smiled, and the left the warehouse. The sun was rising upon Jump, and they stood there. "Hey! Danny, I've been meaning to ask, what was your dream?" Beast Boy questioned.

"I... I... I actually don't remember what mine was." He said, avoiding eye contact with the changling and Raven.

"Aw, that's too bad. Now I wanna go back to the tower and have my dream again." Beast Boy said, and walked off, hands resting on the back of his head, the others following him back to the tower.

**Next chapter, due: in the next three days at the most. I assure you:)**


	31. DStabilized Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Somewhere, in the industrial part of Jump City, in an alley way, a girl hid inside a box. Danielle Phantom, Danny's cousin, walked out from the box. Her green eyes looking around everywhere. She mentally sighed. _'Finally, I'm back.'_ She thought, and saw her reflection in one of the windows near her. Dani looked like she had better days. _'That's one scary ghost. I've got to get to Danny, fast.'_ She went to fly, but she wasn't very high off the ground, and she was pretty slow. _'Or slow, slow's good, or slower, slowers even better.'_ She was weak when she landed, and her feet began to melt to ectoplasm. _'I just hope Danny can help me. I... I can't let him find me.'_

Dani looked around the area. _'Pull yourself together Danielle, Vlad is all the way in Colorado. There's no way he can know you're here.' _She started to fly again, not knowing of Vlad's little robot bug following her.

* * *

><p>In Amity Park, where Vlad resides in, Vlad Plasmius watched Danielle struggle to fly on a screen.<p>

"Well, well, well, the return of the daughter, she's looked better, and yet she's survived, question is, why?" Vlad asked himself out loud while petting his cat, who gave a meow. "Oh yes, I agree Maddie, it's time for a little research, but she's hardly going to come running home to daddy."

Maddie jumped from Vlad's arms, and onto his desk. She sat at a small button with the name 'Valerie' underneath the button. Vlad flew up to the desk, smiling. "Oh Maddie, you are so brillant. Yes, why don't we call on Daddy's little helper."

Vlad returned to his human form, and sat in his chair. Once he sat down, he pressed the button, and not too soon, Valerie Grey, dressed in her suit appeared before him.

"Well that certainly was fast, my don't you look fancy." Vlad commented.

"Got a few upgrades." Valerie confirmed, and held up one of the weapons in her new suit.

"Well perhaps you'll be willing to upgrade your life as well. Wouldn't you like to finally move out of that run-down apartment?" Vlad offered, and Valerie got off her hover-board.

"What do you need Mr. Masters?" She asked, and Vlad smirked.

"A little bounty hunting."

"Hunting down ghost scum is what I'm all about. The target?"

"Dani Phantom." He simply said, and pressed a key on his keyboard.

Valerie's were wide, thinking by Dani, he ment Danny. "Danny Phantom? That guy's been an intangible pain in my ass for a long time, and I'm pretty sure it was him who caused the Nasty Burget to explode."

"Oh, sorry my dear, not Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom, with and 'i'." He said, and turned the screen to her. "A girl ghost."

The ghost hunter gave Vlad a deadpanned stare. "You're kidding, there's a girl called 'Dani Phantom'. Ha, these ghosts need to come up with more original names."

"Yes well, this Dani Phantom is an incredibly evil, dangerous ghost out to destroy me. She's mostly likely looking for me in Jump City because she heard I was there for a short time." Vlad said.

"What's she got against you?" Valerie asked, and Vlad faced away from her.

"Word must be out that I am hunting down ghosts, once she brings me down, who knows what kind of terror she could unleash on Amity and Jump. For all we know, she could easily defeat the Teen Titans there." Vlad said, with a evil smile on his face.

"There is no way I'm letting that ghost girl get you Mr. Masters, Amity, and Jump. She is as good as caught." Valerie promised, and typed in the location on the computer in her arm.

Vlad turned to face her, smiling. "I knew I could count on you Valerie."

She jumped up, her hover-board materializing beneath her. "And I'm glad I can count on that new apartment." She said, and flew out.

Vlad watched her leave. "It'll be so nice to get me little girl back." He said and laughed, but stopped when his cat meowed. "Oh relax Maddie, your're still my favorite."

* * *

><p>Valerie flew a long ways out, almost took a day, but thanks to her board, it got her there before sunset. The computer in her arm started beeping, and she smirked. <em>'Gottcha.'<em> She thought. Danielle was near a fruit market, and she transformed into her human half. She watched a guy put new apples in the stand. _'If I wanna reach Danny, I've gotta keep up my strength.' _She thought, pulled out her pockets to see if she had money. In the sky, Valerie appeared, her computer beeping. _'What's going on? That fruit guy's not a ghost, and neither is that kid.'_ She thought, and messed with the looked around before turning her hands intangible. _'I hate to do this, but...'_ She reached inside, but the friut merchant caught on.

"Alright, let me see your hands." He ordered.

Dani raised her arms, and her hands were also invisible. The sleeves drooped down, scaring the merchant. The halfa returned back into the alley, and pulled out the apples. She started to eat them happily. _'Man, she's good, I didn't even see her pocket those. Poor kid, I know where she's coming from.'_ Valerie, who saw the whole thing, thought, and suddenly two beeping radars came out. Danielle heard, she spit out the apples, and turned to look up at Valerie. _'That ghost must be around here.' _Valerie thought.

She turned to Danielle. "Don't worry kid, I'm not going to let some ghost freak get you, hold on!" She yelled, and flew toward Dani.

Dani started running, and she entered a building as Valerie landed to her feet. Dani quickly hid herself as Valerie entered the same building, looking for her. "Listen kid, I know you're in here, and I know something evil is hunting you. But I can protect you, trust me and come out."

Valerie's foot landed on a broken board, and one of the beams fell to the ground. The whole place started to break, and Dani came out of hiding. She transformed into her ghost half, and turned Valerie and herself intangible. Dani pushed Valerie out of the building, and onto the ground. Valerie quickly moved back, and looked at Dani.

"You're... You're girl, and a ghost?" Valerie questioned.

"And you're welcome." Dani smiled weakly.

Valerie quickly got to her feet. "The ghost girl!"

"Yeah, but you can just call me Dani." Dani beamed, and held out her hand.

"Oh I will," Valerie said, and pulled out something out of her belt.

It made cuffs made out of ecto-energy around Dani's wrists. "Dani Phantom."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Raven questioned Danny, who seemed to be into something.<p>

"I found one of my parents blueprints, it's suppose to weaken ghost powers. My dad designed it to also kill the ghost, but I'm trying to get it to just weaken enough to suck into the thermos." Danny explained, and held out a needle.

The halfa walked over to a table, and put a drop in a small container with a weak looking ghost in it. The ghost got smaller, but than it began to grow. _'Shit!'_ He thought, and turned to the portal. He quickly opened it. "Raven, throw that thing in the portal!"

The dark Titan rolled her eyes, and then encased the ghost in her magic. With a simple movement, the ghost went into the portal, and Danny closed. "That was a fail." Raven stated.

"I know, I'm not the best inventor." He sighed.

"It's fine Danny, let's just go out to the city okay?" She suggested, and Danny smiled.

He grabbed her by the hand, phased out of the room, and flew out into the city.

* * *

><p>In a place underground, Valerie watched Dani struggle to get out of her chains. "Let me go!"<p>

"Not on your afterlife ghost girl." Valerie said.

Dani watched as her hands started to melt. "That's what I'm afraid of. What are you going to do with me?" She questioned the ghost hunter.

"Me? I'm not doing anything with you. I've got you all bundled up for delievery to Vlad Masters." Valerie explained and pulled out her phone.

Danielle's eyes widen. "You're working for Vlad? He'll destroy me!"

Valerie laughed. "That's a good one, he told me the only reason you came out of the Ghost Zone was to destroy _him_." She said, eyes narrow.

"_What_? No, he's lying!" Dani yelled out.

"Vlad Masters is a good man, he has never lied to me." Valerie said as she put her phone to her ear.

"Are you crazy? Look at me, do I look like I can destroy anything?" Dani question as he face melted a bit, but Valerie turned away from her. "Vlad is evil, and even though I knew he was hunting me, I chance coming here because I'm disolving into nothing. Only one person can help me, Danny Phantom!"

This time Valerie turned to her, a plan forming in her head. She smiled evily. "You know the ghost boy?" She asked.

"Yes, do you?" Dani smiled, hoping this will get her out of where she was.

"Of course, everyone from Amity Park knows about the amazing ghost hero, Danny Phantom, but he left before I could ever get the chance of meeting him." She said with fake flirt in the end.

Dani smiled. "I'll introduce you! Just set me free so I can see him!" She held out her hands.

"Oh I'll let you see him..." She said out loud. "For the last time."

* * *

><p>Danny and Raven were just flying around, enjoying their time together. Raven then sensed someone near, and she looked up to see a girl that reminded her of Danny. <em>'Isn't that Danny's cousin?'<em> She asked herself, then elbowed him. Danny looked up to see Dani. "Danielle?" He gasped.

The halfas stopped to late, and Dani went crashing into Danny. The two fell on a roof, and Raven landed on her feet near by. "Danny!" Dani beamed when she saw her cousin, and looked to see Raven. "Raven!"

"Danielle?" Danny asked, and helped the halfa up. "Are you okay?"

Danny let go of her hand, but some of her ectoplasm was left on his hand. Raven walked up to the two. "You look awful. What happened?" Danny asked Dani. "Last time anyone saw you, you flew off dramaticly."

"You know how hard it is to fly off dramaticly?" She asked, and looked at her hand.

Raven eyed her as she formed her hand back to the way it was. "Our last battle with Vlad left me really wiped out."

"I'm not suprised." Raven spoke up. "You were made from Danny's DNA, and aside from all the other clones of Danny Vlad made, you came out different, stronger, but not as stable."

"Yeah, ever since then, when I try to keep my strength, I keep getting weaker. I came to see if you could help me stay whole, but as soon as I came to the city, Vlad came after me." Dani explained to them.

"He's not going to get you Dani, come on, we'll take you back to the tower." Danny grabbed his cousin, and he flew off the roof with Raven.

Out of no where, a claw grabbed his ankle, and his eyes widen when he saw who his captor was. _'Valerie.'_ He thought, and eyed the ghost hunter. "I knew you'd take the bait Phantom." Valerie said.

"Bait? Was this a trap?" Danny questioned his cousin.

"No! No, I would never do that." She defended. "She saw me go ghost, and she was going to turn me over to Vlad until I told her I knew you."

"In other words, you were played." Raven stated.

"It's true Danny, the little ecto-brat had no idea I was using her to get to you." Valerie smirked.

"You what?" Dani questioned.

"And she actually believed that I wanted the honor of meeting Danny Phantom, when I really just the honor of destroying you!" Valerie said, and the claw shocked Danny.

"Danny!" Raven cried out as Danny fell to the ground, and she flew to him.

"You... you tricked me!" Dani accused Valerie, but the ghost hunter simply blasted her.

Raven watched as the young halfa fall besides Danny, unconscience. "Now that's two Phantoms for the price of one." She heard Valerie say.

"You," The dark Titan flew up to meet the ghost hunter, her hands full of her magic.

Valerie blinked. "Y-You're Raven, of the Teen Titans, but... but why are you with Phantom?" She questioned angrily, not understanding what has happened since Danny left Amity. "Phantom is a ghost, and all ghosts are evil."

"Why do you think that? Have you not seen what Phantom does?" Raven asked, her eyes begining to glow white.

Valerie's eyes narrowed. "Of course I've seen what Phantom's done. He's the reason my life went into the dirt, and he's the reason why the Nasty Burger blew up, killing the Fentons, my friends **(A/N: Didn't Valerie consider Sam and Tucker friends at one point? I don't remember, maybe someone can tell me)**, and a teacher!"

The empath could clearly feel the anger and hate from Valerie as she talked about Danny. "You don't know that." Raven said, glaring.

The ghost hunter gave out a small growl. "I don't want to fight with a hero, so..." She trailed off as she quickly sent a net out at the Titan.

Before Raven could react, the net caught her, pinning her to a wall, and then it electrified intensly her. Her eyes fluttered, and she watched as Valerie take the two halfas away. _'Danny...'_ Was her last thought before her vision was covered in darkness.

**I've set up a poll, it's for the ending of both Danny Phantom and Teen Titans, so check it out.**


	32. DStabilized Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Raven opened her eyes to see no one around. She used her powers to get rid of the net, and she pulled out her communicator. _'I have to tell the other.'_ She thought. "Raven to anyone." She said into the communicator.

_"Raven? What's wrong?"_ Robin answered.

"Danny's cousin Dani came back, and now a ghost hunter took them. Apparently this ghost hunter has a strong hate for Danny, I could feel it." Raven explained. "Also, she seemed to be working for Vlad Masters."

_"Hmm... This isn't good. Come back to the tower, and we'll find them from here."_ Robin said, and Raven nodded.

Raven closed her communicator, and started flying toward the tower. _'I hope you'll be alright Danny.'_ She thought as she came up to the tower.

* * *

><p>Danny's opened his eyes, and he noticed he was chained up. He struggled to get out, not even bothering to think about phasing through, but it didn't work. <em>'Where's Danielle and Raven?'<em> He asked himself. "I've finally got you where I want you, but now I want answers Phantom." He heard Valerie state.

"I'm not telling you anything till you tell me what you did with Dani and Raven." Danny glared.

Valerie smiled. "Oh she's getting what's coming to her, and as for the Teen Titan Raven, seems like you made friends with them to cover up what you in Amity Park." She said angrily.

"I didn't do anything in Amity!" Danny protested.

"Yes you did, it was you who caused the Nasty Burger to explode, killing _them._" She said, eyes narrow.

"It wasn't my fault that they died!" He yelled out.

"So you do remember... You're the reason the Fentons, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, who were my friends,**(A/N: Didn't Valerie consider Sam and Tucker as her friends at one point? I don't remember, maybe someone can help me)** and Mr. Lancer are dead."

"I didn't mean for them to die!" Danny yelled, eyes glaring. "Tell me... Tell me you didn't give Dani to Vlad."

"Well, that would be a lie now wouldn't it." Valerie smirked.

Danny's mouth turned into a snarl. "You didn't seem to have a problem lying to Dani. Listen, I know we have out differences and issues, and clearly, you're not big on forgiveness, but Dani has nothing to do with you hating me."

"I don't hate you Danny, it's because of you I was and still am, the strongest ghost hunter in Amity Park." Valerie said as she walked over to her weapons on a table.

"What about the Fentons, or the GIW?" Danny asked.

Valerie laughed. "The Fentons couldn't catch a ghost if it was living under their roof, and the GIW are just feds with money, posing to be ghost hunters." She said.

"True."

"Knowledge is power, and with your knowledge, I'll have enough power to rid Amity, even the world of it's constant ghost invasions forever." Valerie lectured.

"So you want information." He arched an eyebrow.

"Everything you've got, the ghost portals, the Ghost Zone." She listed.

"And what if I don't feel like talking?" Danny challenged. _'Maybe I should just tell her about Vlad, but... how?'_

Valerie smirked. "Then I'll have to find ways to get the answers out of you." She pulled out her gun.

* * *

><p>Dani struggled to get free from the table she was cuffed upon. <em>'What is it with him and examination tables?'<em> She asked herself as she continued to struggle. Once her legs started to melt she stopped immediately. "Now, now my dear, if you continue to struggle, there will be nothing left of you to disect." Vlad said as he reached for her.

"Don't touch me!" Dani said as Vlad touched her head as it also started to melt.

"Ew," Vlad said, removed his hand, and snapped his fingers.

A scanner appeared over Dani, and began to scan. "Structual density?" _"53 percent."_ Dani became more solid. _"85 percent."_ "Ectoplasmic energy readings?" _"Unstable."_ "Clearly she is midly more sound than the other clones, the question is, why did she last longer than the rest?"

Dani opened her eyes. "Please tell me you've been working on something to stablize me."

"Oh no my child, I've had far more important matters to tend to." Vlad said. "Well Danielle, it seems the only way I'll be able to make a perfect clone is to melt you down, and study your ectoplasmic remains."

* * *

><p>"Valerie, you don't want to do this." Danny assured.<p>

"No, you don't want me to do this." Valerie smirked, holding up the weapon.

Before Danny could reply, Valerie shocked him with the weapon. "Stop!" Danny screamed, and she did. "I'll tell you about the damn portals, I'll give you a map to the Ghost Zone, you can become the hero ghost hunter of Amity Park, but first, you need to let me go, and we need to save Danielle."

Valerie's eyes narrowed. "Why? Because she's one of your kind? A ghost?" She shocked him again.

"_No_! Because one of yours! A human!" Valerie blinked at Danny's outburst. "She's not just a ghost, she's also a girl."

"But Vlad said the ghost part of her was out to get him and Amity Park." Valerie said, sure of herself.

"Valerie, you saw her. Did Dani look like she could destroy anything?" Danny questioned, slightly angry at Valerie's ignorace.

Valerie stared blankly, thoughts roaming around in her head. "Funny, she asked the same thing."

Now that Danny caught her attention, he thought he'd put it to use. "Facts are, Dani's ghost half is unstable, Vlad is out to destroy her, and if he destroys the ghost half, the human half is destroyed with it." He explained, hoping she'd understand.

"No, that's not my problem." Valerie shook her head. "She is a ghost, and I destroy ghosts!"

"Fine, destroy ghosts! I don't care! But can you really partake in destroying a human? I know you wouldn't want that, you're a good person, so why take part in destroying a human?" Valerie looked down.

* * *

><p>Shortly after Raven appeared back at the tower, she gave them the full details of what happened to them. Explaining that Dani came back, Valerie captured Danielle and Danny, took Dani to Vlad, and took Danny somewhere else.<p>

"So this girl could have Danny, but gave Danielle to Vlad?" Robin asked to confirm what was just explained.

Raven nodded. "Yes, I sensed she had a strong hate for Danny, but who knows what she could do now that she has him." She said.

"Don't worry Raven, we'll get him back. Have you tried sensing him?" Robin suggested.

"Not yet," She closed her eyes, and began to concentrate. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes, blinking. "He's... he's here in the tower..." Everyone's eyes widen.

* * *

><p>Danny phased Valerie into his room, and Valerie pulled away the minute they landed. She stood there, watching as Danny looked around. "What are you looking for? And why Titans' tower?" She questioned.<p>

Danny sighed. "Because I live here." Valerie blinked. "The Titans gave me a place to stay, and I don't know if you'd believe me when I say I've been helping them."

"You're right, I don't believe you." She said.

The halfa continued to look around. _'Where is it?'_ He asked himself. Just then his door slid open, revealing the dark Titan in the door way. "Raven," Danny said softly.

Unlike what she would do, she ran to him, encasing him into a hug. Valerie blinked, very confused._ 'Why is she hugging him?'_ She asked herself. "What happened?" Raven asked. "I woke up, and you were gone."

Just then Raven's eyes fell on the waiting ghost hunter, and she quickly pulled away from Danny, getting in front of him, her hands glowing with her magic. "Why is _she_ here?" Raven questioned, eyes narrow.

"Valerie is helping me save Dani." Danny answered. "Raven, do you remembered what I did with that thing I was experimenting with earlier?"

"Uh... I believe you left it on the counter over there." She answered.

"Thanks Raven." He said, and went to it.

The syringe was still on the counter he last left it. He picked it up, and took the needle off, replacing it with a spray nozzle. "And we're good." He said as he walked away, making sure the thing worked.

"Wait, Danny, I'm coming with you, I'm not letting you alone with her." Raven stated, glaring at Valerie.

"Um... Okay, then lets go." He said, and phased the two outside.

The three started flying toward where Vlad could be, a small base he made to get Dani from Valerie. The three weren't aware of Vlad's little robot watching them.

_"Intruder alert." _The computer said.

"Danny!" Dani yelled, cuffed to a small wall.

"Phantom, what a nuisance." Vlad said in spite, and looked at the screen. "And Raven and Valerie? Well this incovenient, I can't let Valerie discover the truth now can we?"

Vlad made a duplicate, and that one transformed into Vlad Masters, who ran into the closet, and locked the door. "I'll go welcome our guests." Vlad Plasmius said, and flew to the top floor.

Danny phased Raven and Valerie into the base where they heard Danielle call out for Danny. "Dani?" Danny called out.

"It came from in there." Valerie pointed out just as Vlad appeared before them.

"I don't want to fight you Vlad, I just want to save Danielle." Danny said, glaring at the older halfa.

"Sorry, not happening." Vlad said, and blasted Danny

The halfa went flying into the bookshelf. He fell to the ground, the bookshelf falling on top of him. _'Danny!_' Raven alerted in her mind, and glared at Vlad. Valerie got back on her hover board, and went charging for Vlad. Raven joined in, summoning her magic in her hands. Danny tried to get up, but couldn't, and he transformed back. Valerie went to slam into Vlad, but the elder halfa simply went intangible. He smirked and blasted her, but she deflected it. A small device appeared beneath her hover board, and started shooting at Vlad. He was pinned to the wall.

Vlad smirked. "Not bad, but do you really think you can trap me?" He asked.

"I think I just did." Valerie said.

"Think again," Valerie gave Raven a questioning look. "Watch."

Still smirking, Vlad phased into the wall, shocking Valerie. "Wha...?"

Vlad phased back into the basement, and walked over to the controls. He smirked at Danielle before placing his hand on a lever. He pulled it down, and Dani's torture began. Vlad laughed, but stopped when Valerie came crashing in. Raven stayed behind, flying over to Danny, using her magic to remove the bookshelf. Raven tried to wake him up, but she soon heard Dani call out of Danny, which woke him up.

"Danielle!" He cried out before noticing he was in his human half. "Did Valerie see me change?"

Raven shook her head. "Let's not worry about that now, come on." She said, and Danny transformed back.

Danny grabbed Raven's ankle, and phased into the floor. Dani was still crying out for Danny when the two got there, but they noticed Valerie was simply floating there.

"Why are you standing around?" Danny questioned, and the three heard pounding on a door.

_"That horrible ghost trapped me, and is going to destroy the girl."_ A voice said from inside.

"Vlad?" Valerie asked in confusion.

"Vlad is right in front of you!" Danny yelled out at her.

"Not him, Vlad Masters." She flew to the door, and opened it. Vlad Masters came falling out into her arms.

"As the sweet, caring, good-natured man that I am, I beg you, don't let him do it." Vlad Masters pleaed, with fakeness in his voice that Valerie didn't catch.

"Ha, told you he was a good dude." Valerie said, but Danny only glared.

Dani cried out one more time, and Danny went straight for her. Valerie suddenly remembered about Dani, and blasted Vlad Plasmius in the chest. Danny landed where Dani was, and tried to free her, but was shocked. He tried blasting at the cuffs, but it didn't do anything.

"It's going to take more than your little plasma-rays to cut those ties Daniel." Vlad said as Valerie flew up to him, and blasted him again, making a whole in the wall as well.

Danielle screamed as her legs melted into ectoplasm into a tray beneath her. "I can't break them, there's only one thing left to try. Brave enough to try Dani?" He asked her.

"A little weak in the kness actually, and I don't even have knees anymore!" Dani stated.

_'Lets hope this works.'_ He thought, and started to spray it on her. Once he sprayed, he hoped it would work, but Dani wouldn't stop melting. "I think it's too late, bye Danny, thanks for..." She couldn't even finished before she melted fully into ectoplasm.

"Dani!" He rushed to the tray and sat there. _'I failed... I failed again... This can't be happening... I'm sorry'_ He thought as Raven walked up to him, and kneeled down next to him. Suddenly, Danielle's ectoplasm started bubbling, and her head popped out.

"Danny? Raven? What's wrong?" She asked, smiling.

The two blinked, and stared at the head in the small pool of ghost remains. Dani came flying out, landing perfectly, and solid. "I'm me again, I knew you wouldn't let me down." She hugged Danny.

Just then Valerie went flying by, Vlad chasing. "A little help!" She yelled.

Dani let go of Danny, and smiled. "With pleasure." She replied before punching Vlad into the ceiling.

Vlad flew out of the ceiling, looking for Dani, but was surpirsed when she spun him around by his cape. She let go, and he went crashing through pillars, and into a wall. Danielle went chargin, blasting him with her hands, and feet, but he dodged them all; he didn't have time to dodge when she punched him back into a wall.

"Guess that'll teach him to pick on a defensless girl." Dani observed.

"There's no such thing." Valerie commented.

"Get Danielle out of here Valerie, we'll be right behind you." Danny said, and the two took off. Raven stayed with him, and they watched as Vlad Masters walked up. "You really know how to keep a lie."

Vlad Plasmius turned into smoke, and merged back with Vlad Masters. "It's my specialty." Vlad smirked.

"Now Valerie blames Vlad Plasmius, leaving Vlad Masters innocent. Wish she knew you were one in the same." Danny said.

"You could always tell her, but I'm afraid I would have to counter such a thing, by revealing your little secret." Vlad said.

"Stay away from Danielle." Danny stated, and phased Raven out of the base. The two flew up to Valerie, but Dani was no where to be seen. "Where's Dani?"

Dani then appeared out of no where, letting out a little 'boo' then started laughing with Valeire. Raven rolled her eyes, and Danny simply gave Dani and Valerie a deapanned look.

Danielle stopped laughing. "Thank you, Vlad would have melted me into a puddle of nothing if you haven't saved me." She said.

Danny smiled. "That's what family's for cuz ,so now what? Heading off?" He asked.

"Yup, now that this Phantom is fixed, she's got places to go." She said.

"Then just be safe, ok?" He smiled.

"Danny, nothing can hurt me now." She said, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Just then he remembered something, and pulled out a small Titans' communicator. "Dani, here, just in case you need to contact me." He handed to her, and she nodded.

"Bye Raven, bye Valerie." She said before flying off.

The three watched for a minute before floating there. Danny then put both his wrists out in front of Valerie. "What's that for?" She asked.

"Deals a deal, you help me save Dani, you can now have me back as your prisoner." He said, and Raven stared at him like he was crazy.

"You made a deal with her?" She questioned.

Valerie chuckled softly. "Forget it, fly away Ghost Boy, the next time I see you alone, you're mine." She said with a hard look.

Danny smiled before flying off with Raven back to the tower. Once the two made it back, both were hounded by questions from the others, mostly Robin. Once they all were answered, everyone went back to their rooms. Back with Valerie, she went back to check on Vlad Masters, only to get the shock of her lifetime. Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmius. _'I can't believe I've been doing his dirty work!' _She yelled in her head, and flew back to Amity Park.

**Ok, so far, 7 votes on the poll. You all have 3 days to vote before I post the first of the finales. Don't tell me through review ok, just vote on the poll, though review this chapter if you want.**


End file.
